Guns & Chainsaws
by Alitolexlto
Summary: Lollipop Chainsaw/ DmC Dante has once again stepped in something bad, and zombies are the dog buisness. Now he must join Juliet and her decapitated headed talking boyfriend Nick on the adventure to defeat the dark purveyors and the demon that controls them. (Completed)
1. 1 That cheerleader and that Demon Killer

**Guns and Chainsaws**

**Hey you guys, Alito here! I've decided to do a fanfic mixing two games in one;**

_**Lollipop Chainsaw**_

_**DmC: Devil may Cry**_

**It's gonna get bloody up in this bitch, as Dante, Juliet along with her severed headed boyfriend, Nick go on an adventure to defeat the Dark Purveyors and the demon that controls them!**

**Cameo appearances included. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all in this. **_**DmC and, Lollipop Chainsaw **_**belongs to their original creators and NOT ME!**

**LET'S F-IN' ROCK!**

* * *

The world;

Within it lies many mysteries of which we have never seen before in our lives. Some good, some bad…however, even the twisted of the people who dwell on Earth can have a special purpose within their planet, whether good or bad… We start at two different areas on Earth and from there…the adventure begins…

* * *

**9:27 a.m**

**California**

It all started in a small neighborhood in California, where within one house, slept a certain young girl. She was dressed in boy shorts and a work out bra. Her blue eyes finally opened to the start of a special day today. She sat up as she stretched her body from the long night of sleep and stood up to head to the bathroom. Once in there, she took a good look at herself, to see a beautiful teenage girl with blond long hair. She fixed her hair a bit and headed to the shower. Once done there, she had brushed her teeth, brushed her hair and made herself look cute.

"Perfect. Today, I'm totally gonna rock. After all, it's the day I turn the big one eight! My compleanos! I'm so totally excited!" She said to herself. She knew that her cheerleading try-outs would happen so she simply dressed in her cheerleader uniform; A blue pink and white bra top with the words "San Romero Knights" on the front of it, a dark blue cheerleader skirt with a red belt, and dark purple tights underneath- -

"Please don't look up my skirt, okay?"

Sorry. Anyway she also wore a black and white wristband on her right wrist, white thigh length socks, red baggy socks, and white n' red tennis shoes. She finally fixed her blond hair in two pigtails and she was now ready to go.

"Oh crap! I'm late! If I'm late, he's sooo not gonna forgive me!" Said the blond girl. She grabbed her long gym bag and ran out of the house as a few of her lollipops dropped out of her bag. She thought about going back for them but then thought she was late enough, she didn't need to waste time! She was out of her house and was riding her bike off to school down the road.

"_I wonder what everyone will say when I get there._" She thought, "_They'll all probably be like, "Oh Juliet, you look so hot today, and your butts not even big at all!" And I'll be like, "Oh stop it! I'm just happy I stick to my strict diet of lollipops." Yeah, that's gonna be like, totally funny, and nothing's gonna ruin this extremely awesome birthday today! Nothing! Not even- -A hoard of zombies?-!_"

Juliet was almost to school when she noticed a few people on the street. They were acting…strange as she rode closer to them. Finally she got close enough to realize that they weren't human at all! They were undead, corpse moving and coming to life! They were zombies!

"Oh my God!" Said the blond called Juliet, "What happened here?-!"

She then proceeded to ride through the small crowd of zombies as they each were being run over by the bike itself and their blood flew everywhere, but surprisingly not on Juliet.

"Gross! It smells!" Juliet exclaimed as the blood was a terrible stench to her. Finally a bus had crossed another bus as Juliet was headed right for the two!

"Craaaaappp!-!" Juliet yelled as she hit the buses, but was able to hold on to her bag and flip over the bus with ease! She had landed on the other side of the buses where she came face to face with even more zombies!

"Seriously dude, what the hell?" Juliet said as she put her bag down and pulled from it, a customized, bedazzled chainsaw with heart patterns on the blade and it being bright colors. She charged up the engine on it and the zombies came at her. She then dragged it on the ground with her as she ran to them and started slicing away at each one! Suddenly the area became like space as rainbows and cuteness started to fill the air!

"And on my birthday, too!" Juliet complained, "Like I wasn't late already!"

She then came to one zombie and did a split as she brought the chainsaw to his crotch and brung the chainsaw up to cut him in half! "Gross-" Finally as she made it to the head she used her strength to jump up and cut it in half! "-stupid-" And as she landed she finally said, "-undead douchebag!" Then the zombie split in two with a rainbow coming out of it as it disappeared. Suddenly more crowded her as they got on her and was surrounded her like a swarm!

"OMFG!-!" Juliet yelled as she spun around with her chainsaw and sliced all of the zombies in half using the weight of the chainsaw to spin her strongly! One of the zombie's head's flew into the air, and with right timing, Juliet kicked it as hard as possible as it bounced off garbage cans and into an empty baby carriage!

"How's that for a slam dunk?-!" Juliet said with a smile and a lollipop put into her mouth. Then she revved her chainsaw again as she saw her school gates and also saw the zombies as well behind that gate.

"This is SO irritating!" Juliet said as she ran to the gate and her bloody battle began!

* * *

_**12:20 p.m.**_

Outside of Romero's school gates, which were completely destroyed, out of the darkened sky in blinding speed, a single trailer came hurtling to the ground and landed in a large crash! As the smoke cleared, the trailer looked battered and beat up. The screen door finally opened as someone stepped out of it. It was a young man no older then nineteen. He had black short cropped hair, and grey blue eyes, along with fair peach skin and a red amulet around his neck. However, he was completely naked and simply didn't bother to care at all. "Fuck…Can't a guy get some sleep around here?"

The guy was simply standing outside of his trailer, when he noticed something off in the horizon. It seemed to be someone…flying? He looked closer to see it was a cheerleader! With a chainsaw! And something on her but…it looked like a head! "Oh yeah, I gotta stop drinking."

Suddenly without warning, he saw something now coming his way. It was red and large as it speed to him like a train! It turned out to be giant letters, spelt together to say and be yelled, **"PISS OFF!-!"**

The black haired male was then pushed back into his trailer, and his trailer was once again sent flying through the air along with the cheerleader!

After about a few minutes of flying over town, Juliet had brutally landed into a car compost yard! As she finally landed she felt her body was being weightless. "Ow…I wonder if that dropped a few pounds…"

"How does flying through the air help you lose weight?" Said another voice with her that was a male voice. It turned out to be a guy with brown slicked back hair and green eyes. He also had a white brace around his neck along with a little tie. Unfortunately that's all he had as his body was missing and he was nothing but a head, clipped on to Juliet's belt.

"It could!" Juliet objected. "All that vibration from flying could melt the fat and flow it through the rest of your body, thus making you not fat at all!"

"What If the fat has o come out your ass?" Nick said, "If I had an ass, I'd be shitting myself with pain!"

"No time for butt jokes, Nick! We gotta keep going!" Juliet said as she grabbed her chainsaw, and continued on. Soon after, she heard another crash further ahead of her and Nick!

"What the hell was that?-!" Nick yelled.

"Dunno. Wanna find out?"

"NO!-!"

"Okay then, guess we'll have to fight that evil emo dude on our own then." Juliet negotiated.

"_We_? Gee Juliet, thanks for helping me forget I don't have fist to fight with."

"You're welcome! " Juliet happily said, "Now let's get moving!"

Meanwhile further ahead, the trailer had made a brutal landing and was completely destroyed in the process! Though not much was in there in the beginning, so it wasn't much that was lost. Within the wreckage, the naked black haired male, who was still naked, layed on the ground and aching all over. "Ugh! The fuck was that?-!"

The man looked up, only to find he was not alone in the compost heap. He had plenty of company with the resident zombies that happen to be there. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"**Look at that, boys!**" One zombie said, "**It's not even that big!**"

"The hell did you say?-!" The man yelled angrily as he then upper cut the zombie's chin with a double upper kick! From there, he jumped to his feet and handled the zombies around him with street brawling punches and kicks. Each one going down for the count! Finally the black haired man stepped on the one who insulted his "short sword" and arrogantly said, "Not so small now, huh?"

Suddenly from the distance, someone yelled extremely loud and shrieked, "_**YEEAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-!-!-!**_"

"What the hell is this shit?-!" The black haired man said, not caring for how loud that yell was. However the yell was so powerful that cars started to crash down on him from above the trash heaps! "Oh great..."

The young man jumped out of the way, as he flew right into his grey tank top that was hanging off a side mirror. From there he did a flip and landed right into his faded dark brown jeans and to the ground. From the distance he heard** "I'M PUNK ROCK ZOMBIE _ZEEEEEEEEEEEED_!-!-! WELCOME TO THE _MOSH PIT_, YOU ZOMBIE HUNTIN' SLEAZE!-! YOU TOO, YOU PUNK REJECT SHIT!-!-!"**

"Guess that's my cue to shut this guy up." The black haired man said.

Then Zed shrieked, "_**YEAAAAAHHHHH!-!-!**_" and the words "FUCK YOU" were shot at him, much like the last words!

"Well fuck you too!" The man yelled as he rolled out of the way of the "F" and slipped into his faded dark brown combat boots. From there he jumped forward on the hood of a messed up car to dodge the "U" to where his hands slipped into his black fingerless gloves. He then landed on the other side of the junkyard as the rest of the words missed him. He finally saw a flashing stage up ahead with some pale, red large mohwaked, punk guy was yelling into a microphone!

"So there's the guy that's doin' all this." Dante said to himself.

**"I'M GONNA ROCK YO BRAINS OUT!-! LITERALLY -!-!"** Zed yelled into his microphone! Then the word "COOZE" Shot out of his mouth! This time, it wasn't aimed for him, but someone on the other side of the junkyard! "Guess I'm not the only one who wants this asshole dead. Let's see if this chick's at least hot."

The young man smirked. He continued down the path, and finally noticed a thick pole that acted as a bridge to the other side of the path. The black haired guy slid down on it and from the side of another car, grabbed his special girls; one of the handguns, black while the other, grey; Ebony & Ivory. From there, the black haired man shot up the remaining zombies that were in his way. Remembering from all those zombie movies he saw, he knew to shot right for the head. Suddenly even more zombies came up from where the last fell!

"Well this sucks." The man said, "So let's turn it up a notch!" The young male hit a nearby car that had a stack of cars on top of it, to which the shockwave hit the top car, and something came flowing down. The black haired man catched and put it on; his faded black, leather, hooded, parka coat with red interior and the Union flag sewn on the left arm. "And now for the final piece." Dante then put his hand out and without warning; something came slicing through the zombies from behind them and straight into the young man's hand. It turned out to be his trusty long metallic, guard less claymore sword; Rebellion! "Now I'm ready."

The man proceeded to swing his sword at the zombies and killing off everyone that stood in his way! Each one was sliced in half and was killed quickly. The black haired male put his sword on his back again and sighed, "That wasn't even fun at all."

Finally he was close enough to jump from where he was to the stage, and close enough to that loud Punk zombie. The black coated male smiled arrogantly as he said, "Time to show this greezer why you don't fuck with Dante the demon and zombie killer." He jumped off the edge to the stage.

Meanwhile, Juliet and Nick had their own problems to deal with as Juliet was slicing through cars and getting closer to the stage as well!

"You know you're kinda hot, when kicking ass, Juliet!" Nick confessed.

"Aww thanks Nick!" Juliet said with a blush. "Now let's get this weirdo! I bet he takes about an hour just to spike his Mohawk in the morning. Needy much?"

Juliet jumped off the edge of a car and landed on the stage where the lights were brightly shinning on. Juliet looked around to find the zombie guy no were around. It was quiet…too quiet.

"_**I'M GONNA CRUSH YOUR FACE!-!-!-!"**_

Suddenly, Juliet felt a bad presence from behind her, and jumped out of the way before the punk zombie could slam his mic stick into her head! Juliet luckily dodged it and was ready to fight him now.

**"Hahaha! I'm lovin' this shit!"** Zed confidently said. Juliet stood from battle stance and was about to eat a lollipop but was interrupted by the loud, ear piercing scream from Zed; _**"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-!-!** _**Your ass is mine!-! Mmm I love the smell of almost dead cheerleader in the morning! Yaho- -!-!"** Before that sentence could be finished, the black haired male named Dante simply jumped out of nowhere, and dropkicked Zed right in the face! Causing him to fly right to the other side of the stage with a scream and a crash!

"That's for callin' me a reject, you Mohawk wearin' bitch." The black haired swordsman arrogantly said as he lit a cigarette to smoke it. Juliet and Nick looked at this new guy in questioning and curiosity.

"Oh great. Now who's this guy?" Nick complained, "Its better we don't let him know we're-"

"Hey! Sword guy!" Yelled Juliet the black haired male.

"Damnit, Juliet!" Nick groaned.

"Hey!" Juliet called running to him. Dante turned to see the beautiful cheerleader as he thought, "_Damn. Now that's what I call a body. A hot blond cheerleader, hunting zombies…with a chainsaw. That's new."_

"Thanks for the save, bro." Juliet thanked.

"Save?" Dante wondered.

"_**CUNT FUCKER!-!"**_ Suddenly more giant letters shot at both of them, but both were able to jump out of the way in time. Dante and Juliet looked to see that Zed was still alive (or undead) and kicking!** "That's it, you fuckin' shits! I'm gonna wear _both_ your faces as do-rags now!-!"**

"You should wear a tampon instead." Dante insulted, motioning the Mohawk on Zed's head, "The man-gina on your head's bleedin' out." this insult only made Zed even angrier.

"Haha, good one!" Juliet said with a snicker.

"W-Whatever, I could've thought of a better one!" Nick exclaimed.

"Whoa. Where'd that voice come from?" Dante wondered, but quickly ignored it to continue with being ready to fight.

**"Wait!"** Zed exclaimed, **"I know you! You're _his _son!-!"**

"Well, look who's got it all figured out!" Dante sarcastically said, "Guess you'd also like to know my birthday or something?"

**"Che! Makes no difference to me!"** Zed exclaimed excitedly, **"I've always wanted to fight the great and popular son of Sparda!"**

"Sparda?" Juliet pondered, as she slowly turned to Dante, who was peeking to see if she was staring at him for answers."As in…_THE_ Dark Knight Sparda?-!"

"Long story." Dante quickly replied.

**"PREPARE TO DIE, YOU DIPSHIT CUNTS!-! I'm Punk zombie Zed, and you're dead!-! I'll torture you, like I torture small animals!-!"**

"What?-!" Juliet protested, "Torturing small animals?-! What kind of whack job water boards Chip & Dale?-! That makes guy liner here seem like a gentleman!" Juliet motioned to Dante, to which he commented, "I'm right here, blondy."

Juliet then threw up her lollipop only for it to disappear, and Dante threw his cigarette down, and stepped on it.

"Let's get this over with blondy."

"I'm not blondy, dude! It's Juliet, Juliet Starling." Juliet said, revving her chainsaw. "And I already know who you are, Dante." She then pointed her chainsaw at Dante, while smiling confidently, "You're an icky demon. And since I'm a hunter, I'm gonna totally kill you. And trust me, once he's done, your next."

"Heh, can't wait." Dante smiled arrogantly as he pulled out his sword. "But that depends if you can keep up."

"We'll see who can keep up, asshole!" Exclaimed the same male voice Dante heard before.

"_Where is that coming from?-!_" Dante thought, but put it out of his head again as he and Juliet (and Nick technically) ran at Zed, and the battle of Punks and cheerleaders began!

* * *

**Done here. This is something that I might continue on, but I don't know. This is my first fanfic with Lollipop Chainsaw so I think it's a good start. Keep a look out for NmC Negima may Cry and Mahou Sensei Pearima as well and please review on how it is. Thanks for your time!**

**Bye Bye bee~**


	2. 2 Passing on

_**Guns and Chainsaws**_

**Hey you guys, Alito here! Time to do chapter dos. I'm still waiting for Lollipop Chainsaw to be on the games gender so I can put it as Lollipop Chainsaw and not Misc. games. Anyway, in this we're near the final part of defeating Zed, the undead Punk zombie!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all in this. **_**DmC and, Lollipop Chainsaw **_**belongs to their original creators and NOT ME!**

**LET'S F-IN' ROCK!**

* * *

**12:34 p.m.**

The battle had almost gotten to a climax as Juliet and Dante did one last slice on Zed! His body was chainsawed in half and his stomach cut almost in half along with his mic broken in two.

**"O-Oh! Oh that one…actually hurt a little, bitches!"** Zed panted as his body regenerated.

"Then this'll hurt a lot!" Dante said as he was about to finish Zed off but Zed dodged and appeared away from the two!

"Round three bitch shits!" Zed proclaimed as his body healed back, and his mic re grew with red aura surrounding it! This was Zed at full power now!

"Aw, this sucks!" Nick commented.

"It is climactic though." Juliet noted. "Time to give this guy a taste of Romero high's school spirit!"

"Yeah, whatever." Nick sighed.

"Who the hell is that?-! Seriously!" Dante insisted, but Juliet was already running in to fight Zed. Juliet was slicing away at Zed, but all he was doing was blocking each of her strikes with little to no problem at all and parried Juliet away from him! Dante then came in and clashed weapons with the Punk zombie but even he was getting blocked by Zed's strikes!

**"Ha! That all the son of Sparda's got to give me?" Zed bragged, "Guess your daddy should've taught you how to use a sword! Oh wait, HE'S DEAD! HAHAHAHA!"**

"Shut the fuck up already!" Dante yelled of annoyance. "Hearin' that voice and smelling that breath are a bad combination!"

Dante was able to swing his sword with a heavy baseball swing as it made Zed be caught off guard! Dante took this chance to end it!

However, by the time the last swing came, Zed disappeared from Dante and was now running all around the area. Dante put Rebellion on his back, and tried shooting at him with his guns, but he was too fast to catch and Dante wasn't exactly the best shot when it came to moving enemies.

Finally Zed appeared and yelled, **"Take this, whore!-!"** As he slid across the stage and thrust his mic at Juliet like it was a sword, but luckily, Juliet was able to dodge that one! Dante however noticed something…odd about that attack.

"_Wait a second…Was that…?_" Dante thought in question.

Juliet then commenced on punching and kicking him with yellow pom poms in her hand (That came out of nowhere) using cheer moves to fight. Zed however dodged the last punch and jumped into the air!

**"FUCK!-!"** Zed yelled as he was about to slam the mic at Juliet, but Dante was able to block the attack with his sword before it hit Juliet! From there, Dante swung his sword, and smacked Zed clean in the face, leaving a nasty bruise on this face as well, and sending him flying to the other side of the stage, away from them.

**"SHIT!-!"** Zed shrieked in pain.

"Damnit, blondy! Get your tight ass in gear!" Dante demanded.

"Uh hello? He was like above me before I could move! You can't pin that on me!" Juliet argued.

"Bullshit." Dante objected, "You shouldn't act all high and mighty Ms. Gave –it-on-the–first-date."

"Unbelievable! I can't believe how much of an ass you're being right now! And I'll have you know, DUDE, that I gave it on the _second_ date!"

"Oh great, why don't you tell him everything of our date life!" Nick grunted.

"Okay, tell me you hear the voice too." Dante asked looking around for that strange voice coming out of nowhere.

"Voice? Oh, you mean Nick!"

"Nick?"

Juliet turned her back to him, and stuck her butt out for Dante to see a freakin' head, clipped to Juliet's belt! "Uh…hey there." Nick weakly said with a weak smile.

"I-It's a head…" Dante said with discontent, "And…it talks. You've gotta be shitting me..."

"**YEAH!-!**" Zed yelled as he started to levitate in the middle of the stage, yelling into his microphone, **"LONDON IS CALLING, AND THEY SAY "YOU'RE A BUNCH OF _COCK SUCKERS!-!_"** Suddenly, giant spinning disc appeared out of nowhere and spun around the stage dangerously! crushing up the ground in their rolling process!

"Look out!" Dante yelled as both he and Juliet jumped out of the way of them almost hitting them! "I'll handle the disc! You take out Hot Topic over there!"

"Why me? Can't you like, speak "Punkanese" to the guy?" Juliet said which made Dante gain the look of "are-you-fucking- kidding-me".

"The hell is that suppose to mean?-!"

Can you two just go already?-!" Nick yelled.

"Fine…" Juliet pouted. As Dante blocked the spinning bladed disc being shot around at them, Juliet took this opportunity to charge at Zed and attack him with her chainsaw! She swung it at Zed, but he simply blocked all her attacks and striked with a continuum of stabbing attacks that were too quick to keep up with! **"Die! DIE!-! DIE!-!-!"** Zed yelled as he kept stabbing away.

After one last swing at the final spinning disc, Dante looked to see Juliet was in trouble! But what he noticed even more was Zed's fighting style; it was exactly like a certain move he knew.

"Son of a bitch…" Dante mumbled as he ran to the action and lunged forward, sword in hand, and also preformed a stabbing like move just as Zed. The two clanged their weapons as both showed no mercy on each other with every strike creating a gust of wind in its wake! Finally, the two did one final clash and the tips of their weapons were now in a standstill!

"So, where'd you get that little party trick?" Dante demanded.

**"Hehahaha!-! Bet you'd like to know, huh, fucktard?"** Zed then swing his mic away from Dante's sword, and jumped back from Dante to gain distance from him, **"I've been watching you for a long time, Dante! The son of Sparda!"**

"Really?" Dante smirked, leaning Rebellion on his shoulder, "That's not exactly cool, bro; stealin' a dudes swag like that. You really should get a hobby or somethin'."

**"HA! As if there's anything left to steal from you!"** Zed said with an egotistical smile, **"You're nothing! Nothing but pure trash, thrown away into the garbage streets, killin' the shitty demons that keep messin' with ya!"** Dante's smile dropped into a slight scowl. **"****All you know how to do is fight! I bet you've never even had pussy or even know how to do anything besides fight! Hahaha!"** Dante stared with an eye twitching anger growing with in him. **"****Oh and too bad about your cock sucking mother though! I bet she tried to give head so that she wouldn't get torn to pieces! I'm sure the demons would have just slapped her around when she was done, and she'd go back for more like the bitch she is! One last suck before death, right?-! AHAHAHAHA!-!"** Zed laughed shirkingly and maniacally to the skies, bringing insult to Dante's mother to no end. Dante on the other hand wasn't laughing at all; in fact he wasn't anything more than boiling with so much rage and anger, that he couldn't even realize Juliet was talking.

"Hey! Shut up!" Juliet yelled, "Who the hell're you to stark talking down to- -"

"Blondy...Stay there." Dante said rather...darkly. Anger seemed to hiss from his lips.

"Dante?" Juliet tried to help to him, but he was too far gone. To hear once again about his mother in an insult was something he didn't take to kindly to. And something about hearing it from Zed…just made him want to rip his arms off and beat him to death with them. "Y'know somethin' Zed…There are some lines you don't cross…" Dante walked slowly to Zed with a menacing red aura surrounding him as he took each step. Zed's laughter was trailing off to uneasiness, and Juliet and Nick could only watch as the pure aura of evil was surrounding Dante. "…and that, you son of a bitch…**WAS ONE OF THEM!-!"**

Dante sprinted at Zed with speed was planning to strike with rebellion. Zed tried to block but the impact of Dante's sword was too powerful to keep up as the ground around them started to crack and rumble as well! The rumbling finally subsided as Dante commenced on rapidly swinging his sword. He didn't even show much style or technique at all; he was just simply swinging his sword at Zed's mic and had a stern look on his face, the type of expression that looked as though he wanted nothing more than to see this punk zombie burn.

"Whoa! This guys fucking crazy!" Nick almost yelled, "Juliet, let's get out of here! Juliet?-!"

Juliet couldn't move. She could move an inch. Not out of fear, but out remorse. She had never would have guessed that this weird black haired sword carrying half breed would have such a troubling childhood. "Dante…"

**"W-Wait a second!"** Zed pleaded, **"Dude! Cool off! What the fuck's the matter with you?-! No STOP!-!"** Finally Zed's mic was broken in half and completely useless! Zed backed up slowly as he didn't have anything to protect himself with anymore. He could only tremble and slowly crawl back. He was met with only darkness within this black haired half breed's eyes as Dante simply walked slowly to him.

**"N-No man! Come on!"** Zed pleaded with a trembling voice, **"I-I get it alright? Y-You won! S-So just back the fuck off!"**

"Sorry." Dante said with malice in his tone as he smiled with evil intentions, "Like I said buddy…" Dante then put his sword on his back as he pulled out ebony and pointed it at Zed's head. He trembled and was filled with even more fear as he stared his demise in his face and shrieked.

"There are some lines…you don't cross."

The sound of the shot echoed through the entire junkyard and with the fall of his arms…Zed was officially gone. "Zed's dead baby." Dante said to himself, as he put away his gun, lite a cigarette "Zed's dead."

Within seconds of saying that, dark blue aura swam around his body and created a whirlpool of dark aura around his body! Dante jumped back as the aura reached to the sky and Zed was heard with a menacing voice in the air, chanting, "_**Meus Vita. Roge, pro nefario coepto!**_" And as quickly as it appeared, the dark aura whirlpool had disappeared, and Zed's body along with it.

"He's gone." Dante mumbled with confusion.

"It must be the result of the dark purveyor's dying." Juliet noted.

"Well that's one of those bastards down at least." Nick sighed with relief.

"Yep…Now then." Dante quickly got distance from Juliet and Nick and grabbed his sword, and grinned confidently, "Now it's your turn."

Juliet was confused as to what he was talking about. Then she realized what Dante was doing; Juliet said that after Zed, he was next on her list of monster killings. The only problem was…could she really kill someone who's had such a crappy past…better yet, could she even beat someone with the power he was packing? He _was _a demon/angel hybrid after all. However, she did say that after Zed, he was the next to fight, "I know. Let's do this."

"Juliet, are you serious?-!" Nick objected, "This guy's crazy! You can't just fight him!"

"No Nick…I do." Juliet replied with a solemn tone. She reached her hand in the air and from a small spark, her lollipop dropped into her hand once again. She placed it in her mouth and got into battle stance with her chainsaw. "Let's go!"

"Got it!" Dante replied as the two were now ready to battle.

"Juliet! Wait!" Suddenly, a male old accented voice came to the scene and revealed to be an old man of Japanese decent with a red tucker hat pulled back, a jacket over a regular shirt, jeans, and sandals. He was struggling to carry a black large bag with him, however he wasn't in any condition to be doing this, as he seemed to be bleeding all over.

"Morikawa-sensei!" Juliet cried out. She dropped her chainsaw and ran straight to him just as he was about to fall to the ground on the stage. Juliet was able to catch him and kneel down, holding his head and laying him down.

"I-It seems you've defeated one of the dark purveyors…" Morikawa struggled to say with a cough right after his word. Dante put his sword on his back and walked to the depressing scene that was at hand. Morikawa turned to Dante, to which his eyes widened and a gasp escaped his throat, "It is you…! The son of Sparda!"

"You knew my dad?"

Morikawa couched as blood escaped his words, "Y-Yes…Sparda once joined me…in a deadly outbreak a long time ago…Now it seems…a new outbreak has occurred once again…Please, son of Sparda-"

"I have a name, Y'know. It's Dante"

"Don't be so rude!" Juliet shot back. Dante wanted to argue, but the pure sadness that was in Juliet's eyes was reason enough for him to not say a thing. He knew that this was someone she cared about deeply that was dying, and arguing wouldn't do anyone any good.

"Y-Yes…Dante;" Morikawa continued, "I ask you…please…help Juliet…"

Dante stared at Morikawa with unsure eyes. Was he really the right person of this request? He was never one to work with others, and certainly wasn't the type to look after others either. He had his own problems at hand and now was not the time for worrying about others. "I don't know if I'm the guy you should be lookin' to for this."

"But…Is it not your specialty…to hunt demons?" Morikawa reminded him. Dante then had even more confusion in his eyes, along with Juliet and Nick as well.

"Hold on, did you say demons?" Nick asked, "As in "_Emily Rose_" demons?-!"

"P-Please look at this…" Morikawa pulled out a folded up paper and put it on the ground, opening it to reveal the entire San Romero city. "Zed was only the weakest of the dark purveyors…But the other four are here, rotting the school…By now, they've probably transformed all your fellow students into undead…the school is probably filled with zombies…The four purveyors have been given demonic powers and have become demons themselves…It seems the ritual Swan preformed was that of corruption along with the summoning…" Morikawa finally coughed one last time as blood spit from his lips once again and his wounds bleeding profusely.

"Sensei!" Juliet cried out as she held him in her arms. He was on his last breath, and wasn't gonna make it anymore…

"P-Please…Dante, Juliet, and Nick…I have faith…you three can stop this madness…all humans must die…as I must now, too…" His head finally dropped to the side as his eyes slowly closed in to blissful death and everlasting peace…He was now away from this world.

"N-No! Please no!" Juliet cried out, "Please don't go, sensei!"

…

…

…

"Oh! I have this for you, Juliet!" Morikawa said as he sat right back up again.

"Y' know, if you're gonna die, then stay dead." Dante irritably said as he massaged the bridge of his nose. Morikawa pulled from his bag a small present in a white box wrapped in a red bow. He handed it to Juliet as he said, "Happy Birthday, Juliet…You were always…my favorite pupil…" Finally, with one last breath, he fell over…and was no longer of this world. He had given his final breath…and passed on.

"S-Sensei!" Juliet cried, holding his body close to her as tear poured from her eyes. Nick could only hang there, feeling terrible about the situation, "I-I wish…" Nick thought, "_I wish I could comfort her…hold her in my arms and tell her it's okay…but…_" He felt awful about not having a body and wished he could hold her but…there are always pros and cons of having no body.

Dante, on the other hand, felt not sadness, but anger. "_Demons…_" Dante thought with his fist bawled up, "_Why do those assholes have to mess with everyone's lives… Damn scum._"

The feeling of sadness and anger was short-lived as out of the blue (or in this case dark blue sky) came, literally, an elevator, with small angels on both sides. The doors opened with a ding sound, and waited.

"What is this thing?" Juliet asked, not expecting an answer.

"It's for Morikawa." Dante answered, catching both Nick and Juliet's attention, "The big man upstairs is callin' for him...And it looks like he's accepted." Juliet jolted her eyes back at Morikawa to find he was standing. However, she still held his body in her arms…His soul was passing on. Morikawa's soul walked into the elevator and before it closed completely, He did one last thumbs up to Juliet as the doors shut, cutting the thread that can only be shared by teacher and student. The elevator levitated away into the air as he was going into a large angelic kingdom, surrounded by clouds and the sun shining brightly as well. Juliet stood up and waved her final goodbyes to her sensei. She knew that this was best for him; he'll be happy…forever more. However…the tears wouldn't stop. She started to sob to herself before she finally got on her knees, crying the tears she held back. She tried drying the tears, but even that was a wasted effort for her, as nothing stopped the sadness she was feeling at all.

"Juliet…" Nick asked, getting Juliet's attention, "I know this is hard for you…but don't worry. Mr. Morikawa would want you to go on and be strong…for you _and_ him."

"R-Really?" Juliet mumbled, tears still flowing.

"The head's right." Dante answered, "Stayin' here, crying isn't going to make you feel any better." He grabbed Juliet's chainsaw and presented it to her, to which she looked at Dante to see he was not as cocky or arrogant as he was earlier…he was serious. "Stand and fight. After all," He then put on a cocky smile, "You _are _the one that I'm gonna fight soon, right?"

Juliet looked at her chainsaw, then to Dante. She had moved her wrist over her tears for the last time, and smiled as she said, "Yeah. That'd be a bummer if you died...Dante, Nick, thanks you two." She finally grabbed her chainsaw and stood up, hold it proudly in her hands. All three noticed the skies becoming less dark as the heaven palace vanished. The sun peeked through the clouds and on the stage at the three. Juliet could only smile as she said, "Let's get going guys. Those zombie douchebags aren't gonna chop themselves."

"Uh…sure." Nick said with less confidence.

"No choice then." Dante sighed, but then smiled confidently and said, "Time to drop some undead bodies."

* * *

**All done! Glad I could finish this before school. Now then, I must inform you all that I might not be on fanfic for a while due to school coming up, and I'll be busy all the week. However, if I have free time in this week, or on weekends I'll be able to work on this stuff.**

**So until then,**

**Bye Bye bee~**


	3. 3 Back to school

_**Guns and Chainsaws**_

**Hey you all! Alito again. I'm glad to present you with more Guns & Chainsaws action! This chapter will feature not much of action but there's a lot of funny stuff. (Well to me at least) But don't worry I made sure to get a bit of action in there. Plus giving Dante a new toy to play with. You'll see what I mean when you read it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all in this. **_**DmC and, Lollipop Chainsaw **_**belongs to their original creators and NOT ME!**

**LET'S F-IN' ROCK!**

* * *

**1:20 p.m.**

It was cloudy and foggy within the slightly destroyed San Romero High school with the sound of thunder rumbling in the background. Our three heroes were currently standing outside the school's gates, having a small discussion. However, Dante was exceptionally happy.

"How long do you plan on starring at that thing?" Juliet asked.

"Sorry. It's just I need to really make sure it won't spew giant letters when I'm not looking." Dante said as he stared at what he was holding. It had appeared to him after the battle with Zed and seemed like something that would come in handy; it was a yellow curved scythe that was the same style as Zed's mic, only as a scythe. Dante decided to show off and spin it around while swinging it. It felt pretty weighted and gave a good swing while swinging it. He smiled, content with it, and made it disappear with a small light. "Alright, I'm good. Let's keep goin'."

"Finally, let's get back into San Romero!" Juliet cheered.

"Juliet! Wait!" Nick desperately hesitated, "Can we talk for a sec?"

"O-Oh sure." Juliet unclipped Nick from her waist and held him in her hands.

"Juliet, I'm not sure I can do this…" Nick confessed.

"Ugh. What's dickless here bitching about now?" Dante sighed.

"I'm not bitching you "_suburbia" _reject!" Nick yelled, and then continued talking to Juliet. "I just don't know if I can handle just being a head and all."

"But there's lot of cool things about being a head." Juliet assured Nick, "First of all, I can put you into my bag and sneak you into movies FOR FREE!"

"Wow. And people call me heartless…" Dante mumbled.

"Hey, it could work!" Juliet insisted, turning back to Nick, "Also carpal tunnel syndrome? You're immune. And it's totally cool!"

"Yeah, like that's gonna make it any better." Dante face palmed.

"I'm like the only girl with a decapitated head for a boy friend!" Juliet said giddily.

"I don't wanna be a fashion accessory, Juliet! This is my LIFE! I-!" Nick stopped himself at the feeling of something wet dripping on his cheek. "I-Is that rain?"

"That ain't rain." Dante said as he looked to the skies. Juliet followed his gaze and saw what he saw and said, "Uh oh." She quickly clipped Nick to her waist and grabbed her chainsaw. Dante grabbed his guns as the two got in fighting stance at what slowly drifted through the clouds; it was a giant floating Viking ship that ominously floated through the mist with thunder rolling with it! There was also a bit of blood raining from the ship as well.

"The fuck is that? Did the titanic rise from the grave or something?" Dante said.

"_**Hallo, Skraelings!"**_ Yelled a dark raspy voice from the ship, _**"Lots of tasty treats for you 'ere! Eh, Yumil? Especially a little demon scourge as well!"**_

Suddenly drum beats could be heard from his ship, and suddenly lighting came from their wake, and was being shot at Juliet, Nick, and Dante with great force. The two jumped out of the way in a sort of bullet time speed as they narrowly dodged the bolts by either flipping backwards or acrobatically flipping out of the way. Finally the two took cover behind one of the walls as to stay out of its wake.

"So…I'm guessing the giant Viking ship is definitely a bad thing." Nick said.

"No shit Sherlock." Dante rudely said, putting his guns away.

"Another Dark Purveyor." Juliet confirmed but suddenly gasped, "Oh my gosh!"

"What? What is it now?" Dante asked.

"Up there! That's my big sister, Cordelia!" Juliet pointed. Dante followed her finger to something holding on to the ship's bottom mass! It was definitely a human from where he was standing, but couldn't get quite a good look at her. He could only make out blond short hair, a white jacket and black long pants.

"Who?" Nick asked.

"My big sister, Cordelia! She's a zombie hunter too!"

"Hey~" Dante said with a sultry tune rubbing his chin a bit.

"Don't get any funny ideas, buddy!" Juliet huffed. She then yelled to her sister, "Hey! Cordelia! Caaan you hear me!-!-!-?-?"

She couldn't really be heard from where they were, and only a bit of her could be heard at all. "I don't think she can hear me." Juliet said.

"Naw!" Dante said rudely, "I'll tell you. She said 'Hey, what's up, Juliet?'"

"You can hear her?" Nick asked.

"I got super hearing. It's an Angel thing." Dante said. "Oh, now she said, 'see you in a few. Right now, I'm gonna go kick some zombie ass.' Hmmm, now that's a girl I'd like to-"

"Don't. Even. Think about it!" Juliet exclaimed. She then noticed that Cordelia threw something and now it was on a red and white stripped parachute as the ship slowly rolled back into more clouds, now masked by the clouds again.

"Now she said, 'Oh, I almost forgot; happy birthday.' Looks like she threw some box or something."

"It must be my present!" Juliet happily said. "Let's go!"

The two ran into the school as all the way down the lane of the campus were, what looked like, football players in dark blue! "**Ten hut! Ten BUTT FUCK!**"

"Tell me I didn't just hear that…" Dante said making sure he didn't hear wrong. Suddenly lightning struck once again and broke one of the trees in front of them, thus blocking their way to the building directly!

"I know a way!" Juliet said. She ran to the right lane where a turned over car was. "Check out this new trick, boys! It's called the Chainsaw Dash! Courtesy of Morikawa sensei!" Suddenly Juliet's chainsaw magically transformed into what looked like a motorized version of it! It now had exhaust pipes, a fuel gauge, and a powerful engine!

"Nice ride." Dante admired.

"Think you can keep up?" Juliet said competitively.

"Oh trust me, I'll keep up." Dante smirked as he got into running stance like a track n' field star. Juliet charged the chainsaw and the exhaust pipes roared like a motorcycle and the chainsaw was now revving violently fast! Juliet slammed it to the ground and it was now speeding off with Juliet running with it in her hand! Dante bolted from where he was and took off running at great speed, catching up with Juliet. Juliet flew up a rainbowed ramp and flew across the sky! Dante on the other hand jumped from that same car, and glided himself through the air. The two landed on the other side where zombies filled the area! The two then went to town on the zombies with chainsaw and sword in each of their respective hands. Slicing away at the zombie scorns and killing each one.

"Hey! What was that glidey thing you just did?" Juliet asked.

"Angel glide. I thought you knew what it was." Dante assumed while shooting zombies up, "Guess you zombie hunters aren't too bright, huh?"

"Not funny, dude!" Juliet huffed as she was still slicing up zombies. "I only know a little about your dad. I especially love the story of how they met. An Angel and a Demon brought together by love even though they're of different sides. It made me blow a drama bomb of tears just reading about it!"

"Wait…Angel? Dude, you're an angel?-!" Nick exclaimed with shock.

"You didn't know?" Dante inquired, "Guess even though you're a head, it takes a while for the blood to soak into your brain."

"Yeah, yeah keep talking, tough guy!" Nick said, "But just wait till you gotta fight bigger zombies or something. Then you'll start regretting making bullshit talk!"

"Trust me bro, these zombies are practice compared to what's really out there." Dante smirked mischievously.

Finally after they were all dead, the two quickly noticed that the bus nearby exploded and gave way to a new pathway with another ramp ready to go!

"After you." Dante said putting his guns away and bowed, letting Juliet go first.

"Why thank you." Juliet bowed and ran to the ramp with her chainsaw just as before! Dante also came running with her and the two fly through the air and back on foot, running at the same speed together.

"So where to now?" Nick asked.

"Most importantly, I want to find my present my sister dropped!" The two suddenly jumped into the air and broke through a nearby buses window, slid out through the back of it, and continued running at high speed! "Secondly, I wanna save my sister's life!"

"Well your priorities are straight." Dante said.

"I know! Yay! Now let's get to the roof of the school for that floaty boat!"

They had once again landed within another area; however they were now in crowd of zombie football players and were now surrounded with them swarming them like prey.

"Time to try out my new toy." Dante said with a devilish smirk on his face. He reached his hand out in front of him and suddenly, the golden scythe appeared in his hand as he spun it around a bit and got into fighting stance with it!, "Let's rock, Anarchy!"

Dante started his scythe combo by swinging his body with the scythe, catching all the zombies in his way and rounding them up in a pile. From there he spun the scythe around stylishly, slicing up the zombies that entered his wake. From there he spun the scythe above his head to cleave some of the zombie's heads off clean! And finally ends it in one last drop swing of the scythe that completely butchered the remaining zombies left! "Hell yeah!"

"Cool!" Juliet said happily, "You'd be like a pro in baton spinning for our band!"

"That's not a complement." Dante sighed as he made the Anarchy scythe disappear.

Suddenly another car exploded next to them and gave way to another pathway to a ramp that lead to the next area.

"Explosions are so cliché." Juliet said as she charged her chainsaw to ride off again.

"It's like a Michael Bay movie but with dumbass zombies." Dante jested running with her.

"Oh yeah, that was so funny I felt that in my spinal stub." Nick sarcastically said.

"How can you feel with no body?" Dante shot back with a snide smile.

"Oh shut up!" Nick yelled.

"Come one you two! Let's focus on getting into the school!" Juliet intervened. The two once again ran to the ramp and glided through the sky to the next area where a fire truck was currently resting or destroyed so much it literally stopped here. The two ran bullet fast into the back of it and ran through the windows, on to the ladder of another fire truck! They ran to the end of it and once again glided through the air and landed in the entrance into the San Romero High building! From there they simply walked to the door.

"I hate it when everyone turns into zombies but it's also kind of fun because you get to do stuff like jump on a fire truck!" Juliet said giddily.

"Ha ha! It _is_ fun!" Nick said, "It makes me forget that most of my friends are dead!"

"It makes me rethink whether I'm doin' this for the humans… or maybe I'm just a sociopath and I like to see bodies cleaved in two." Dante said.

"W-What?-!" Nick exclaimed.

"Come on man, I'm joking…kind of."

They had finally made it to the door of San Romero and quickly kicked down the doors! They had entered into the hallways of the school but found themselves met with the place practically falling apart and fire being seen on the sides of the school's walls. It looked absolutely devastated.

"Careful Juliet. This place is falling apart." Nick warned her.

"Got it! We have to absolutely serious about how we handle- -Oh look, a Chop Shop!" Juliet quickly ran to what looked like a weird stand that had a fat canary with balloons and a sign with the words "Chop Shop" on it. There was also a computer as well. "Better do some shopping!"

"Now?-!" Dante complained.

"Nick! Do you mind waiting for a sec?-!" Juliet asked as she unclipped Nick and just threw him to Dante! Dante catched him as Juliet looked on the computer while the song "Lollipop" was playing as well.

"You've gotta be shittin' me." Dante sighed. "What's up with shopping now of all times?"

"Guess it's a girl thing." Nick said.

"Well, you'll never see a guy stoppin' to shop and not kick zombie ass." Dante boasted.

"I hear that." Nick agreed.

"Yeah…By the way, hope you don't get pissed, but how did you…Y'know…" Dante moved his hand side to side under Nick's neck, obviously wanting to ask about why Nick was just a head.

"Well…I got bit by a zombie and I was about to die and turn into one, but Juliet…saved me and cut my head off." The pause seemed to be Nick thinking whether he was really saved or not, "Then she did some magic crap on me, and…yeah. Now I'm a keychain."

"Wow. Brutal." Dante said with a hint of empathy for the poor head. "Sorry 'bout that, man."

"Yeah well. It's not all bad." Nick said trying to sound positive, "I mean, I won't have to worry about diseases or anything so…there's that."

"Okay! I'm done!" Juliet said with a bubbly smile. She held some cups and gave one to Dante, "They're Fruit Poot Juices. Try one!"

"Uh I don't think so." Dante objected.

"Hey, did you get my favorite flavor?" Nick asked.

"Of course, baby. Grape blast."

"Thanks." Nick thanked. Dante put his head up a bit for Juliet to put the straw in his mouth. Nick took a sip of the drink, but unfortunately the purple liquid simply dripped from the opening of his neck and went all over the floor. Nick stopped as he noticed the drink falling out of him, only making him feel more annoyed and the room just screaming awkward with its dead silence besides the fire cracking around them.

"Um…Sorry?" Juliet tried to apologize, but to no real benefit to Nick.

"Y'know what, let's just get going already." Nick grunted. He was mad. Juliet could see it in the way he wouldn't even look at her.

"O-Okay…" Juliet sadly responded. She slowly took Nick from Dante and clipped him on to her once again and grabbed her chainsaw.

"Juliet…" Nick said to her, to which she got ready for the words she knew he would say; the break up words. She clenched her chainsaw tight and her eyes closed tightly as she prepared for the worst.

"…Kick some zombie ass."

Juliet's eyes quickly opened as she was more surprised than sad. She looked to Nick behind her and saw he was smiling a bit. Juliet also smiled more sure of herself and replied with, "You got it!"

"Well then, now that this little moment is done with, let's keep goin' to that Viking bastard." Dante smiled.

"All over it!" Juliet confidently replied, "Time to show some San Romero spirit!"

The three continued on as they ran deeper and deeper though San Romero and were heading into another undead free for all battle of the fittest!

* * *

**Complete! I know this one was a bit touch and go, but I figured it would be best to end here for the sake of wanting to get the in between parts of the game out of the way, and focus on getting to Cordelia and so on. I appreciate the support and reviews for this fanfic and all who took the time to read it. Can't wait to bring more of it to you guys!**

**So until then,**

**Bye Bye bee~**


	4. 4 Past and differences

_**Guns and Chainsaws**_

**Me again! Quick arrival huh? Anyway, I decided since I had time, I would finish up on this chapter and here it is. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all in this. **_**DmC and, Lollipop Chainsaw **_**belongs to their original creators and NOT ME!**

**LET'S F-IN' ROCK!**

**1:20 p.m.**

* * *

Finally after much zombie fighting and…awkward conversations about growing babies and them becoming cannibals, Dante, Juliet, and Nick finally made it out of San Romero high's building and were now on the rooftops of the school, over-looking the campus itself, while starting to rain a bit.

"Well that was a weird time." Dante sighed, being glad to be out of that zombie hellhole.

"Well it was a bit over the top, but I'd say it was- -" Before Juliet could finish her sentence, there was a strange sound coming from her chainsaw; it sounded like a small musical tune. "Oh! Hold on, I gotta take this." Juliet placed her chainsaw into the ground and opened a small compartment within it to reveal the last thing Dante expected; a small phone.

"Are you kidding me? How much stuff you got in that thing?" Dante questioned.

She put it to her ear and a computerized voice answered; "**You have one unheard message. 1****st**** unheard message; **_Juliet, it's mom. I hate to be a dingbat, but I guess I forgot to buy milk and I have to make your birthday cake. Would you mind picking some up on the way…? Oh, wait. I really am a dingbat. It's sitting right here on the counter._"

Then the phone hung up.

"That's it?" Nick questioned.

"She can't be serious…" Dante wondered.

"I know, right?" Juliet said with embarrassment as she put her phone away, "How could she not see the milk right there on the counter? And who says dingbat anymore? Ugh! SO embarrassing!"

"Uhhh, yeah sure, that's what we were referrin' to." Dante sighed.

"Anyway, let's get going already!" Juliet cheered as she grabbed her chainsaw and the two continued on their blood filled trail. They once again came to another ramp that had a rainbow pattern on it, just waiting for someone to use it.

"Time for Chainsaw Dash again!" Juliet said giddily.

"Drive carefully, okay?" Nick asked.

"Don't worry I think she's a big girl, pop." Dante smirked.

"Hey I'm just saying, sometimes she can be a bit straight forWAAAAARRRRDDD!-!" Nick's words echoed as he was leaped off the building and gliding across the sky with Juliet and Dante! They continued this running as they jumped from building to building with speed and agility! At the last jump they had landed in the back alley of one of the senior's school rooftops as it gave a good broad view of San Romero. However, lightning strikes were steadily following them from every rooftop they were previously on and getting closer as well!

"Let's move! Now!" Dante suggested as the two ran farther away from out of the open, and into the rooftop alley ways of San Romero. Chainsaw Dashing and air gliding were there only means of escaping the dreaded lighting that was surely following them! It seemed as though no matter how far they were going from it, the lightning only led them farther and farther to something!

"_This lightning…Wonder why it hasn't hit us yet?_" Dante thought, "_Lightning's suppose to be faster than light so-! Ah, I get it now. It wants us to go to the ship…to face our demise. Well fuck that! I'll take this demise and shove it up that demon Viking's ass!_"

Finally they ended up at the highest point of the buildings and were now looking over the other side of, what looked like, a basketball court, fenced around the edges so as people don't accidently fall off the sides!

"I'll show you another trick Sensei taught me, Nick!" Juliet said confidently, "It's called the Big Jump!"

"Gee, I wonder why?" Dante sarcastically put it. Finally the two ran at top speed for the larger ramp and jumped to an even higher height then they did before! Dante however was even higher then Juliet! SO high, that he missed the basket ball court and flew off farther from Juliet and Nick!

"AW SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!-!-!" Dante yelled as he flew off!

"Dante!" Juliet called as she landed safely onto the basket ball court on the rooftop!

"Where'd he go?-!" Nick frantically said.

"I don't know!" Juliet said with concern, "We gotta go find him and fast, before- -!"

"**ZOMBIE BASKETBALL!-!" **

Suddenly a male voice on an intercom energetically announced the beginning of a game! Only problem was that the players were undead zombies, and Juliet was now fighting these zombie jocks in order to pass on to the next destination!

"**TIME YOUR KILLING OF ZOMBIES! HOW MANY POINTS CAN YOU RACK UP? GAME START!"**

The sound of the basketball game bell rang as the game apparently began!

"Ugh! I don't have time for this!" Juliet irritably said as she got ready to fight more zombie assholes, "Just hang on Dante!"

Meanwhile, far off from the game currently going on, Dante was still soaring through the air and was finally about to reach another rooftop. Unfortunately, the roof top had been a hard one and he quickly tumbled on it! After a few rolls on the ground Dante bounced back up with a small stumble and was back on his feet and ready to go again. "Well, at least I'd make a good long jumper." He said brushing the dust off his coat. "Now…Where the hell am I?"

"Can you at least try to be a bit more stylish?" Said a voice behind him. Dante quickly jolted around to find he was met with the last person he thought he'd be seeing! But it was him. He was just as Dante remembered him. He still had his white brushed down hair and was dressed in a red coat, a red vest under a black muscle shirt, dark red long pants with a bullet carrying thigh strap, and black boots. He also wore black gloves and had a large dragon wing guarded sword on his back as well.

"What're you doin' here?' Dante asked, "Shouldn't you be getting' fat off pizzas or somethin'?"

"Well how can I eat when my favorite little guy is having a tough time now a days?" The white haired Dante said, "Besides, I hear you're a zombie hunter now, right? What weird and stupid reason would you go and object the morals of not killing humans even if they're the undead?"

"Well there's this hot cheerleader- -"

"Okay, I forgive you." W. Dante smirked, "Sooo…you sealed the deal with her?"

"Trust me, I'd love to do more than sealin' with her, but she's got a dude already…and let's just say he's a bit _lighter _these days." Dante joked.

"Aw, that sucks. Ah well." W. Dante then put his arm around B. Dante and said as if he was lecturing him, "Don't worry about it kid. You know what they say; there are plenty of fish in the sea."

"And by the sound of you, there's plenty of dumbasses in the world." B. Dante remarked while removing W. Dante's arm from him. He then walked away from the white haired male as he said, "Anyway, think you could leave me alone so I can get this crap over with?"

"Oh in a hurry, are we?" W. Dante said with his hands out as if not to touch him, "Well excuse me! Guess you don't need me anymore, huh?"

B. Dante stopped walking in order to look back with an instigating smile and said, "Don't worry. From what I've heard, that Trish lady's really turnin' you out. And not in the good way either."

W. Dante's smile turned into a look of unamusement at that remark. "Yeah well, since I can at least keep a babe and not lose her like you did…"

"Who said I lost her?" Dante shot back, "I just got a bit ahead is all. She'll catch up…besides…" Soon after, B. Dante pulled out one of his handguns and shot to the left of him! The bullet pierced right through the head of a growling zombie parody of the poor student he use to be. "…I wanna have a little fun with my small crowd of zombie douchebags."

W. Dante sighed. He had always believed that this alternate version of himself seemed more of an ass then how he was at his age, but that was one of the things W. Dante liked about this guy; He had no fucks to give for killing. Whether zombie or demon. "Alright kid. I'll leave it to you. Try not to get your ass kicked, and let me save you, otherwise you'll lose a crap load of street cred."

"You lost yours the way you lost your money to women; Gettin' screwed." B. Dante smiled as he put his guns away and summoned the Anarchy, "Now beat it!"

"Heh, what a punk…" W. Dante smiled as he vanished in a small red haze. Finally B. Dante was alone, and ready to fight off some undead douchebags. "Alright! Bring it on, motherfuckers!"

Two zombies charged behind him, but Dante simply turned and cut in half the foolish undead guys and went straight for the one in front of him! He quickly finished it with a quick combo of stylish scythe swinging, and a follow up swing. From there he spun Anarchy in his hand like a propeller, performing prop shredder, and from there, followed those zombies into the air, killing them off with stylish scythe aerial combos. Finally he ended the remaining ones by making Anarchy vanish, pulling out his guns, and spinning In the air while shooting at the remaining zombies while slowly descending; Rainstorm! Dante landed and put his guns away as he looked around for what to do (or kill) next.

"Alright…Now where to next? Usually I'd be on the run from some limbo bastard demons, but…" Dante came to a sudden realization that he'd not noticed before, "That's right. I should have been pulled into Limbo by now…and yet, I'm not. Shit, I haven't seen a single demon from Limbo city anywhere. Weird…"

"Dante!" Called a familiar female voice to Dante. He turned to see Juliet running to him.

"Oh, hey." Dante waved. Juliet finally got to him, but noticed he had a rather troubled look on his face.

"You okay?" Juliet asked with concern.

"Yeah man, you don't look to hot." Nick noted.

"I'll manage. Just had a little run in with some zombies but I'm cool." Dante said with a thumbs up to confirm he was okay. Juliet looked at Dante for a few seconds to make sure, and shrugged it off as he was alright. "Okay, if you say so. Now then, let's get to that other window over there."

"Got it!" Dante declared as he took a running start, and Juliet quickly followed with a chainsaw dash. The two ran at top speed and leaped with great height to the point that they crashed through one of the higher windows of the building! They broke through, and landed in, what looked like, a workout room or gym.

"**Let's take a shower together!"** Yelled a very creepy groggy voice from behind them! The two quickly turned to see the most unexpected sight; three zombies were…running on treadmills? They seemed to be athletes by the looks of their uniforms but they were definitely zombies.

"What kinda bullshit is this?" Dante said with obvious WTF on his face.

"Running zombies? Ha! How fuckin' stupid." Nick commented.

"Yeah, what kind of idiot would come up with that?" Juliet also said as she revved her chainsaw and made short work of the zombies by running past them, with chainsaw slaughtering each of their heads off one by one! Finally the bodies dropped and rainbows came out of each of them. For awhile now, Dante's been noticing those rainbows and finally just had to ask. "Where the hell do those rainbows come from when you cut a zombie to shreds?"

Juliet simply looked to Dante and does the good guy pose and say, "From awesome!~"

"Uhhh, okay…?" Dante said with even more confusion. However that confusion was replaced with alarm as Dante felt a heavy thud behind him! He quickly jumped to where Juliet was and quickly reached for rebellion. However after he got a good look at who he was fighting, it practically made him say, "What…the fuck…is that?"

It was literally a giant zombie…grandmother? I shit you not. A large ass grandmother wearing a long green dress and everything, but she was now zombie-fied!

"**WHERE'S MY BEAUTIFUL GRANDCHILDREN!-!" **It yelled as it growled with blood oozing from her mouth.

"Are you serious?-!" Nick complained, "Now we gotta deal with giant grandmas now?-! The fuck is next a freakin' zombie Mike Tyson?-!"

The grandma, who was called Danielle, charged at Dante and Juliet with the same speed as a football player would! Both dodged in time just for her to hit the treadmills instead. Juliet took this opportunity to use her pom poms to punch and kick a flurry of combos at Danielle till she gets groggy! Finally she did and started to stumble a bit.

"Dante now!" Juliet called.

"On it!" Dante replied as re ran to the giant old lady and did his own flurry of sword combos on Danielle, which ended in Dante doing a double footed drop kick on the poor giant zombie lady! The kick was so powerful that it nearly sent her flying, all the way out of the window a plummeted her to her death, and her scream echoed as she fell.

"Sorry granny, but it's time to nap." Dante joked, as he put rebellion on his back and waved the grandma goodbye.

"Dante, I found another way to go!" Juliet called. Dante followed her and both ran through the exit, which once again lead to an alleyway roof top place, most likely were seniors go to have a smoke, have sex, or talk. However, those days were gone as the rain finally stopped and the lightning had already did damage to some of the place.

"Jeez! What the dick Is going on with all this crazy stuff?-!" Juliet exclaimed.

"What the dick?" Dante repeated.

"My new catchphrase! Cool right?"

"I think you can do better." Nick commented.

"Whatever!" Juliet huffed as they ran up the stairs to over look the other side of the roof. What they saw were more zombies, two cheerleaders in the same uniform as Juliet, circling around three human girls! The zombie cheerleaders were also chanting, **"Go! Die! Zombie scum! Ready? Okay! Undead we stay! You all suck, and we are great! D-D-Decapitate!"**

"Aren't zombies supposed to stay shut up when hunting for flesh?" Dante asked while both jumped over the railings to the area.

"Who knows. I thought vampires were suppose to burn in the sun. Now they sparkle." Juliet noted. "Dante, hold Nick! I'm gonna get crazy!"

"As opposed to?" Dante asked. She simply unclipped Nick and threw him to Dante for him to catch. Juliet ran to the zombie cheerleaders as she revved her chainsaw even more so then she did before! Finally with enough revving, suddenly, Juliet's body completely glowed brightly! It was as if her whole body became a bright and shinning rainbow of brightness along with her chainsaw! She also ran faster than before and with not even much effort, she simply cut each and every one of those zombie's heads off as quickly as possible!

"The hell is that?" Dante asked Nick.

"Oh, that's her super mode." Nick said, "It's kind of her super saiyan thing but, Y'know…more sparkly."

Finally each one was killed and now nothing more but corpse on the ground. Juliet turned back to normal as she simply stared at the lifeless bodies of her fallen squad. She could feel nothing but sympathy for the poor girls that she used to call friends. "My entire cheer squad…gone."

"That sucks." Nick said to Dante as he walked to Juliet and the girls, "Agnes use to be really hot…now she has an intestine coming out of her vagina. Ugh."

"Could be worse." Dante said, "You ever seen Tokyo Gore Police?"

Before Nick could answer that question, he heard the sound of skin connecting with other skin. He looked towards his love to find she had been slapped in the cheek by one of the girls. Dante ran to the scene where the girl who slapped her was in tears and was also angry, while Juliet was in shock by what happened.

"You…! W-What is this, Juliet?-! What the hell are you?-!" She yelled at Juliet. The other girls were also shocked by what this single girl was doing.

"W-What?-!" Juliet tried to explain as she reached a hand out, ""W-Wait a min- -!"

"Don't fucking touch me!" The brunette girl yelled, "You…! You're nothing but a freak! You swing around that chainsaw like some psycho and expect us to be grateful!-? Are you retarded?-!

Juliet couldn't say a thing. She could only look to her feet in sadness and fidget with her chainsaw. "I-I just…I just wanted…to help…"

"Help?-! What help?-! The more you kill, the more zombies keep showing up! Don't you get it!-? It's your fault! If you would have just ran with us to safety, we wouldn't be in this bullshit! We'd be safe! But no, you had to play Ms. Wonder bitch and fuck all that up for us!"

Juliet's eyes widened unbelief. Suddenly, the other girls also shared the brunette's face in anger for the pig tail blonde. Juliet felt as though she was getting beat mentally by the ones she once called friends. To think all that friend ship and trust could be broken so quickly. "I-I really…Just- -"

"Save it, Juliet!" Said another girl in the angry group.

"Yeah! It's all your fault!"

"And is that your boyfriends head?-! You should be ashamed!"

"And on your birthday too! How sad!"

Juliet wanted to try and explain, but couldn't say nothing…Because in a way…they were right. If Juliet wouldn't have fought, maybe things would have been different…maybe less zombies would be showing up at the school…Maybe she would still have her boyfriend Nick In one piece. She began to bow her head as tears slowly formed in her eyes. What was she to do? After all…it was in a way her fault. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly raised her head to see Dante beside her.

"D-Dante?" Juliet said. Dante didn't say a word. However his expression told more words then he could say; He was pissed. He simply tossed Nick in the air, where Juliet was able to catch him, as he walked up to the brunette and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt!

"Listen here you dumb bitch." Dante started with a quieter angry voice, to which it was raised as he continued, "This girl went through a lot of shit just to make sure you hoes don't get any more holes in you then you already have. She's gone through hell just to try and at least save those she cares about! Unlike you dumb broads; she's been fightin' this battle solely to make sure no other people have to die and get hurt! So unless you got some personal wish with death, then get the fuck out of our way, and let. us do. what we were put on this hellhole of an Earth to do." He let go of her collar and then said, "Let's keep going Juliet."

"O-Okay." Juliet said wiping the tears from her eyes, feeling a bit better now. She then clipped Nick back on her waist as they continued running on, leaving the girls to stare at her with anger filled eyes. She could still feel the burning in their eyes even as the two ran.

"Juliet." Nick called to her, "babe, don't worry about what those girls think. I know you've been doing all this to save everyone. You did what you did to me, because you wanted to save me. Don't doubt yourself. Me and Dante know you better than that, and we believe in you, no matter what."

"Nick…" Juliet mumbled. Nick smiled warmly at Juliet, to which she returned that smile as well. She then became confident once again and held her chainsaw more tighter. "Okay! I'm ready! Let's go!"

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Dante said with a smirk. "Let's kick some zombie ass!"

* * *

**And scene! All done with this chapter! Also I should note that Dante's weapons in this will be from what he wins from the zombie demon bosses, and such. Who knows maybe even from the presents too. I'll think about that. Also, yay for classic Dante, but don't worry, that won't be the last we see of him. Also there's a certain other character I plan to add in this fanfic. But you'll have to wait and see.**

**So until then,**

**Bye Bye bee~**


	5. 5 Baseball and big sis

_**Guns and Chainsaws**_

**Hey guys! I'm back to take back the seat of making this. Though I've had my time be strapped for awhile, I hope I can still have time to continue these fanfics to the end. Anyway enough about me, let's get to zombie killing! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all in this. **_**DmC and, Lollipop Chainsaw **_**belongs to their original creators and NOT ME!**

**LET'S F-IN' ROCK!**

* * *

**1:39 p.m.**

The rain was starting to slack up a bit from before, but the lighting was still steadily shooting off everywhere! Dante and Juliet quickly ran off from roof top to rooftop, chainsaw dashing, and turbo running, narrowly escaping the lightning rods that were coming their way! As they ran, Juliet noticed that they were quickly approaching her present from her older sister!

"Yay! My present! What do you think it is, guys?-!"

"I hope it's a torso and legs and stuff…Not a dick." Nick said rather worried if it really was a male organ.

"Her number." Dante smiled, hoping they could hook up. However that seemed impossible with the daggers being thrown from Juliet's eyes at him. "Come on, I'm joking…kind of."

Juliet ignored him as the two were coming to the edge of their final jump! With quickness in their step, the two burst from the final ramp, and flew off the edge into the sky!

"My present!" Juliet yelled excitedly as she and Dante grabbed hold of the present's box, and slowly drifted into the air from the large parachute holding it up. They seemed to be drifting to the baseball field by the way it was descending slowly.

"So…now what?" Dante asked.

"We wait I guess." Juliet answered. She then came up with a random thought, "Hey, I know!"

"Oh boy…" Dante sighed.

"Let's play the humming game! We hum our favorite songs and the other has to guess what it is! I'll go first." Juliet began humming a merry tune, waiting for Dante or Nick to answer what it was she was humming. Dante could only stare at Juliet with a straight look of disapproval. He then sighed as he mumbled, "Why me…"

Finally for what seemed like hours, they were finally at the wet and muddy baseball field. Juliet cut the parachute just before they landed from the air, and was able to catch it in her palm.

"Bingo!" Juliet cheered as she put the box on the ground.

"So what's in it?" Nick asked.

"Let's see." Juliet wondered as she cut the ribbons open with her chainsaw and suddenly, like magic, the box flew open before them and out of it came something pretty rad! Suddenly it formed around her chainsaw and that too magically transformed from a chainsaw, into an eight-round launcher with the word "Love" on the nozzle and a heart.

"Cordelia's like the best big sister EVER! A Chainsaw Blaster!" Juliet exclaimed with excitement as she held her new toy with admiration in her eyes. It was quite the cool weapon that Dante had ever seen, but looked a bit girly for his taste.

"Good." Dante smirked, "Now I don't have to keep backing you up and wasting bullets."

"Whatever, dude!" Juliet said, "All I know is this babies gonna be like, one hell of a ball buster!"

"Yeah, yeah, all cool and all," Nick exclaimed hastefully, "but shouldn't we be getting out of here before something bad happens around-"

"**ZOMBIE BASEBALL!-!" **

"Fuck…" All three mumbled.

"**Aim and score at the approaching zombies!" **Said a voice on an intercom, **"Can you score a winning home run?-!"**

"Hell yeah, we can!" Juliet confidently said as she charged her CB! "I'm sure we're winning anyway!"

"Uh, I hate to break it to you, blondy, but…" Dante pointed to the home game score board where it seemed they weren't doing so hot at all. The home team, Juliet and Nick's team were losing a high amount of runs!

"Aw, come on!" Juliet huffed and positioned the blaster in front of her target; a zombie popping out of the ground dressed in a baseball uniform, obviously a baseball player in his lively days. Juliet pulled the trigger and from the muzzle came a giant bullet that shot right at the zombie and exploded the second it hit the poor bastard, making him explode as well!

"Ha! You shot him instead of throwing a ball at him! That's hilarious!" Nick laughed.

"I think the no-body thing's fuckin' with your head man." Dante noted.

"**Bottom of the 9th! Juliet Starling and Dante up to bat!" **said the intercom again. Suddenly right beside them came a football clothed body without a head that glowed a dark blue color with blue mist coming off it as well.

"What up with the headless zombie thing?" Dante wondered, "Guess this sick bastard's messin' with us. The more we play his game, the more he uses us for whatever fucked up plans he's got. Juliet, don't put Nick's head on that- -"

"Here you go, baby!" Juliet said happily as he placed Nick's head onto the headless zombie body. "Aw! It looks sooo hot on you!"

"You mean "me on it" Juliet, and do you think?" Nick said.

"Oh yeah! The skin rotting football look is SO you." Juliet smiled.

"Idiots…Both of them." Dante sighed with a face palm.

"Okay! Good luck Nick!" Juliet wished as Nick ran the bases. He first ran to first base, where zombies were already sprouted up for him!

"Get away from my Nick!" Juliet exclaimed as she used the Chainsaw Blaster to shoot the zombies that got in his way! Nick then ran for second base where even more zombies came up!

"I'm on it!" Dante said as he pulled out his handguns E & I and shot at the undead players, but unfortunately he was also almost hitting Nick as well!

"Careful! You'll hit Nick too, Y'know!" Juliet warned him.

"Hey, sorry I don't have some blaster or whatever to do this!" Dante argues, "Maybe if you're sister packed me somethin' in there, this would be easier!"

Then, as if someone had heard him, something shot out of the box of Cordelia's present like a cannon and dropped right beside Dante's feet!

"Well what do ya' know…" Dante said with astonishment at what was presented to him. He quickly put his guns away and held the weapon in his hands to see something written on it;

"_Dear kid, this is just a loan. I want it back to me when this zombie thing is done, 'kay? –Dante._"

"Whatever you say, old man!" Dante smirked with malice as he pointed the long range rifle at the field; it was a double barreled old fashioned shotgun that looked heavy in Dante's hands but was pretty light for him. He pulled the trigger of it and the two shots let out an echoing bang, piercing two zombie heads with quick reaction! Then Dante simply 4roke the chamber to release the spent shells and snapped it back, ready to shoot again!

"Cool!" Juliet said, "Bet now you can shoot more accurately."

"Damn right I can!" Dante smirked, "Now let's get that homerun!"

Finally Nick made it to homerun, and made for his second run! Though zombies kept coming every time, Juliet and Dante were able to protect Nick with their powerful guns! Finally, Nick had run his last base and was back in the home section again!

"Yes! We won!" Juliet jumped for joy.

"Alright then." Dante smiled blowing the smoke from the shotgun's barrels.

"Yeah, well let's never do that shit again, 'kay?-!" Nick sighed as Juliet put him back on her hip.

"**Looks like Zombie Baseball has its own Babe Ruth- and she's a real babe!"**

Finally the doors to the exit of the baseball field opened, allowing the two to escape from the field and continue on. Juliet changed the blaster back into a chainsaw and the two were off the field and in the locker room, heading to the next area while running.

"So, mind tellin' me who the hell that guy was on the intercom?" Dante asked as he made his shotgun disappear in a small red flash.

"You're guess is as good as mine." Juliet answered, "But all that matters is that you and I stop him!"

"Good! His voice annoys the shit out of me already!" Nick commented.

Suddenly a chiming was heard from Juliet's chainsaw, causing them both to stop in their tracks.

"Don't tell me…" Dante sighed, knowing who that could be.

"Sorry! Gotta take this…!" Juliet apologized as she set her chainsaw to the ground and answered her cell phone. "Hello?"

"_**Juliet? Mom.**_"

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"_**Can you believe Cordelia wants to buy a motorcycle?**_"

"Nooo!"

"_**I know! There is NO way! Those things are death traps! Bad enough your dad has one. And the same goes for you!"**_

"Don't worry mom. I promise I won't."

"_**Good girl. I can't wait for your birthday party to start! I'm so excited! See you soon, dear. I love you.**_"

"Love you too, mom." Juliet finally hung up and put the phone back on her chainsaw.

"Hey, don't you think it's weird that she's not bein' affected at all by this whole zombie thing?" Dante noted.

"Maybe zombies aren't over there yet, which is how I want it if I'm gonna get to my birthday party soon!" Juliet said.

"Well let's not waste any more time!" Nick said, "Let's keep going already!"

"On it!" Juliet said as she grabbed her chainsaw again. The two then ran off to the pool again as Dante said, "So…Cordelia on a motorcycle, huh?"

"I WILL cut you." Juliet threatened.

_**MEANWHILE**_

It was rather foggy within the empty gym, Cordelia had the bastard in her sights as he sat far away in his ship, within the destroyed gymroom. We finally get a better look at Cordelia;

She had blond short hair spiked up in the front but slicked back on the sides, and a tiny bit of black in it as well. She also had blue eyes like her sister. She wore a short white jacket over a black corset-like shirt, a black belt on her waist with other medallion bands on her waist, black long leather pants that captured her frame well, dark brown heels, along with leather black gloves and a blue jeweled necklace.

Her rifle was an L115A3 long Range Rifle that had a scope on it, which she was looking into now targeting right for the Viking asshole.

She then turned to the ground bellow her current position on top of a life guard seat, to see that her younger sister had also arrived…and with a rather punkish…yet handsome guy.

Juliet turned to see her sister as she was over whelmed with joy of seeing her again! "Cordelia!"

Cordelia then jumped from the balcony and did a barrel roll in order to stand right back up again.

"Cordelia! It's so good to—huh?" Juliet was apparently ignored as Cordelia walked straight to Dante.

"And who might you be? You don't look like my sis's type." Cordelia said with a rather flirtatious tone.

"I'm not. But I wouldn't mind bein' _your_ type." Dante flirted back as the two got awfully close.

"_My_ type? I dunno." Cordelia then started to mumble to Dante as the two got closer, "If you're gonna be _my _type, you better be packin' more than those small two shooters. Though that big long thing you got there could do some 'damage'." Obviously she was referring to Dante's sword.

"It's not the size; it's the force that goes with every blast." Dante mumbled back as their faces were getting "personal space" close.

"Well bang, slash baby."

Before things got too intimate, Juliet put the barrel of the Chainsaw Blaster between the two and said with a rather annoyed voice held back, "THANKS for the present, Cordelia! I really appreciate it!"

"O-Oh yeah! No problem…Huh?-!" Cordelia quickly backed away from both a bit as she pointed her rifle at Juliet's but, or better said; Nick's head.

"Juliet, don't move." Cordelia whispered, "There's something on you!"

"No, Cordelia, that's my boyfriend, Nick!" Juliet said putting her chainsaw back the way it was.

"O-Oh, hey, uh, Cordelia…" Nick said.

Cordelia slowly edged toward Nick and started poking his face with her rifle as she said, "The whole no-body thing is cool. I wouldn't have to worry about gaining weight. Food would just fall right out of my neck."

"OMG! Then I wouldn't be as gross and fat as I am now!" Juliet excitedly said.

"Why does that coming from you suddenly piss me off?" Dante wondered.

Suddenly an eerie drumming sound came from the large Viking ship as it began to move from its place with a heavy rumbling!

"**Baebae, Skraelings! Onward to further victory!"**

Finally the ship rumbled up and was starting to ascend into the air! The three jumped out of the way and were back on their feet to see the ship was getting pretty far away from them!

"Oh no you don't!" Dante said as he ran all the way to the side of the wall opposite to where the ship was! From there he ran up the curved wall and was now running onto the roof, where he had a clear jump to the ship!

"Gotcha!" Cordelia nodded putting her fun on her back, "Juliet, execute maneuver 54V!"

"Right!" Juliet replied she ran right at her older sister!

"One! Two!" Both simultaneously counted down as Juliet jumped onto Cordelia's connected hands! "THREE!" With all her strength, Cordelia launched Juliet into the air to the ship! At the right time, Dante ran up to where Juliet and he would meet and offered his hand out! Juliet grabbed it as tight as possible and took Dante with her through the air, heading straight for the Viking ship in full speed!

"Good luck, sis and head guy!-!" Cordelia called from where she was standing, "And you too, cute punk boy who's name I forget!"

The two soared through the clouds and fog until they had finally gotten to the ship, right before it was going to sail at full speed! After they had landed on its deck, it took off quick on top of the clouds as if they were in a maelstrom with lightning being present! They stood before someone all the way at the end and were ready for anything now!

"If it isn't the Pirates of the Jerk-off-ian!" Juliet said.

"Guess we know one Viking who ain't getting' into Valhalla!" Dante also jested.

"**You've got a lot of gall setting foot on my ship, stelpa."** Yelled the zombie demon was in control of this ship. Finally getting a better look at him, he was a rather muscular and fat Viking with the horn helmet and a demonic looking black wolf head on his shoulder.

"God, so glad I've seen worse than that ugly shit up there." Dante smirked as he lit a cigarette in his mouth. Juliet noticed this as she put a lollipop in her mouth as well.

"Dude. You should really stop smoking like that. You'll mess up your lungs and icky parts in your body." Juliet said to him.

"Yeah, I'm a Demon/Angel half breed who can't die of nearly anything no matter how hard I try, and I'm gonna get done in by this." Dante said exhaling the smoke from his lungs, "I doubt that."

"**ALRIGHT, BOYS!"** Yelled the Viking from his drumming seat, **"Yumil, let's cut these bitches into bite-sized chum!"** He then started playing his drum solo as more lightning was being shot everywhere around the ship! **"I'm gonna use your faces to make some hats! And use your spines as backscratchers!"** Finally the giant Viking demon jumped from where he sat, and landed onto the deck with a heavy rumble! He grasped in his meaty hands a giant two handed battle axe that seemed a bit bigger than him! **"Let's show 'em the Viking way! For I, Vikke, will end you both here!-!"**

Whatever, dude! You're going down here and now!" Juliet said, readying her chainsaw.

"Bring it on, you ugly fat shit!" Dante arrogantly said as he pulled out Rebellion from his back and leaned it on his shoulder.

"**Oh, don't worry about me, Son of Sparda! I've assembled a banquet of your own!" **Vikke exclaimed as he simply slammed his giant hand on the ships floor and suddenly from the crumbling force, and bit of the ship's floor shot into the air over their heads, and strangely stood there still even though the ship was moving!

"What now?" Nick cautiously said.

"I think I know..." Dante mumbled. His guess turned out correct as from the ground in black dust came at least ten anorexic looking humanoid creatures with long blades or chainsaws attached to their arms and grey armor on their bodies. They also had blank white faces that had no eyes or even a mouth! They hissed and cried out an evil aura and presented the feeling of death in their wake!

"What the hell are those?-!" Juliet exclaimed.

"Easy." Dante said, spitting out his cigarette, "The things I've seen...that're worse than zombies; Demons."

* * *

**And scene! That was pretty good. I should also note that Dante will be getting weapons here and there just as Juliet does. However his weapons will be more parodies of what they are in DmC and some will be made up from me. Well that's all, be sure to check out my other works!**

**Bye Bye bee~**


	6. 6 Battle of the gods

_**Guns and Chainsaws**_

**Hey guys! Me again! Looks like I was able to finish this after all. Anyway, here it is folks! G & C's next chapter! When we last left the three, they were about to get into one Helheim of a fight! (Look out for that word)**

**Now let's get to it!-!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all in this. **_**DmC and, Lollipop Chainsaw **_**belongs to their original creators and NOT ME!**

**LET'S F-IN' ROCK!**

**1:49 p.m.**

* * *

Dark clouds filled through the night sky, giving way to a darker feeling then at first thought possible. It seemed Dante, Juliet, and Nick had even more worries to handle besides zombies. Now demons were in this F-ed up mix.

"You gotta be shitting me!" Nick complained, "First zombies, now demons?-! Oh this is just perfect!"

"So these are those demons you've fought before?" Juliet asked Dante.

"Yep. Same ugly ass faces and all." Dante sighed leaning his sword on his shoulder, "So; meat, or potatoes?"

Dante was pointing at either Juliet fight the meat; Vikke, or the potatoes; the demons.

"Hmmm, I do want to take out this loud mouthed douchebag over here, buuut I've never fought demons before…Ummm, okay!" Juliet revved up her chainsaw, "I got the potatoes, and you get the full course! I need a diet anyway!"

"Alright then." Dante smirked, "Don't come cryin' to me if your head get's chopped off."

"Was that a crack at me?-!" Nick assumed.

"Maybe~" Dante grinned. He then walked to the giant of a Viking and stood before him, looking up at the beast with his giant axe in his meaty hands.

"**What be this? I must thank the gods for presenting me with such a challenge such as this. A battle with the bastard son of the great Sparda! How amusing."**

"Let me guess, you know my old man too?" Dante grinned. He panted his sword on the ground and leaned on it, taking a rather relaxing pose, "Truth is, I don't know shit about the guy, but all I do know is that he was a demon and he's my dad. Sure every now and then some ugly mother fucker always says what a powerful guy he was, but I figure if he's dead, he's dead. So now it's up to me to clean up after his mess. And let me guess again; you got some thousand year score with him, don't you?"

"**Smart boy, skrealing!" **Vikke grunted. He looked to the skies as he remembered those times…those times so long ago. **"I was once a proud, powerful warrior a long time ago. I was feared among all- -"**

"Bla bla bla! Let's get this over with." Dante interrupted, "I got better things to do, Y'know."

"**Humph! Just like your father! **Vikke yelled, lifting his battle axe! **"And now you will fall the same way!-!"**

As the axe came down, it slammed into the ground and created a powerful rumbling! When the smoke cleared, Dante was nowhere in sight of the axe's path! Not even a pint of blood was seen at all!

"That all?" Dante bragged, while simply sitting back on the side of the ship, as if he was taking a nap. "I sure as hell hope you're not _this _slow."

A vein was popping in the Viking's head and with blind rage and a powerful Viking yell, Vikke ran at Dante, charging with the ramming power of a canon! Dante quickly jumped over the giant and stood behind him, now ready to get serious! The Viking turned and stared at Dante with such anger, and darkness that his very eyes turned a bloody red, just as his wolf's head on his shoulder.

"Come on, big guy!" Dante 4mirked, curling his fingers to make Vikke come to him.

Meanwhile Juliet stood before more than twenty demons, all ready to rip her limb from limb! In actuality they hungered for Dante's blood instead, but it seems Vikke was starving for it compared to them. Plus none of them wanted to get on Vikke's bad side. Juliet held her chainsaw tightly, staring down a lot of competition to come.

"Wow! Look at all these skinny guys!" Juliet said with her natural bubbly attitude, "Put heavy mist in the picture and we'll have a Silent Hill movie!"

"Oh did you that one movie, Sinister? That was pretty good." Nick noted.

"Meh, it was alright. Now let's take these guys down once and for all!" Juliet cheered, "You ready Nick?"

"Like I have a choice…"

With that Juliet ran into the demon hoard and began her battle. She sliced a way at each one of the demon scum, but it seemed her chainsaw wasn't doing immediate damage to any of them! It was as if she wasn't making a dent in any of their armor or really doing much to them in general.

"Hey what gives?-!" Juliet shouted as she was at a struggle of chainsaw versus arm sword, "Why can't my chainsaw cut through these guys?-!"

"Maybe cause they're DEMONS!" Nick pointed out, "You probably need some demon killing magic shit or something!"

"Yeah, but where am I even gonna find- -!" Suddenly an idea popped into Juliet's pretty blond head as she pushed the last demon off of her and jumped out of the large crowd of demons! "I know just how we can do this!"

"Really? How?-!" Nick desperately asked.

"Well…" Juliet sounded a bit unsure about her answer. Something that worried Nick a little, "I'm…gonna need your head."

"What?"

Juliet then kicked Nick's head from her waist and he was hurled into the air!

"J-Juliet! What the fuck?-!"

"I got you, baby!" Juliet called. As Nick was descending while screaming, Juliet put her chainsaw away (or made it disappear), and grabbed her pom poms! From there, she grabbed Nick's head by the band and made it stretch longer, creating a rainbow color for the band itself!

"Time for a game called Nick Toss!" Juliet proclaimed.

"W-Wait! What?-!" Nick yelled, "Juliet! What're you- -Whoooooaa!-!-!"

Nick could not respond as he was too busy aching in pain as his head was swung around like a chained ball! Juliet was swinging the magic enhanced head around and bombarding the demons with swiftness and quite stylish moves as well! Each demon felt the frontal attack on them as they each broke in half and died into black ink on the deck! One by one all fell to Juliet and Nick's combined power until all were finally dead and gone!

"Well that was fun!" Juliet happily said. However Nick wasn't feeling the same way.

"U-Ugh! I-I think I'm gonna be sick…!" Nick groaned, feeling a large headache from all that.

"Sorry, Nick." Juliet apologized, putting Nick back on her waste and making her pom poms vanish for her chainsaw, "You did say you wanted to help me, right?"

"Well yeah, but I think we got a difference of opinion on that."

"Whelp, let's go help Dante before he- -!"

Before Juliet could even finish the sentence, a large body came flying right past her! It turns out that that body was in fact Vikke, sliced in half and his torso being the part that flew! He slammed right into the wall of the ship with a heavy splat!

"Oh come on! Is that it?-!" Dante called with taunting, "I was expecting some Viking blood in you, not pussy blood!"

"Pussy blood…its official; NOW this fanfic has gone too far." Nick mumbled, which he shouldn't have, because I'M the reason he's still ON this fanfic!

"S-Sorry…"

Thank you. Anyway, as the battle seemed victorious, it wasn't over yet!

"**Oh…You got a lot of gall, little boy!" **Vikke said as his torso suddenly levitated and was gliding over the ground with blood dripping profusely.

"He flies?-!" Nick complained, "What's it gonna take to kill this guy?-!"

"Full on force!" Juliet proclaimed. She then ran at the Viking but he aimlessly levitated higher than her!

"Stand still, jerk!" Juliet yelled.

"**Haha! Don't tell me that's it! AHAHAHA—OW!"** Vikke's victory laugh was short as he was suddenly being shot at by Dante with Coyote-A, blasting Vikke with shot upon shot!

"Let's see you talk big after _I'm_ done with you, asshole!" Dante proclaimed.

"**You wretched fool!-!" **Vikke then sent for his legs to charge at the young demon killer, as they came close to hitting him, however the legs were suddenly blown back from him and shot into the other side of the deck!

**OOOW! Damn winch!" **Vikke yelled in pain from Juliet's Chainsaw Blaster shooting him in the nadds!

"Gotta protect your nadds, bro!" Juliet called. Juliet then targeted her Chainsaw blaster at Vikke and commenced shooting him with heavy bullets, while Dante pelts him with shotgun shells! Vikke was being over taken and could feel his body being ripped apart!

"**Damnit! Damnit!-! DAMNIT!-!" **Vikke was getting furious with these two, meanwhile Dante and Juliet only enjoyed themselves in making him look like a complete tool!

"Yo Juliet! Let's end this fucker already!" Dante called from one end.

"You got it! Give me a lift?-!" Juliet asked as she ran to him, chainsaw in hand.

"Got it!" Dante replied as he put away Coyote-A, and folded his hands. Juliet jumped at Dante, landed in his folded hands, and Dante quickly launched her to the Viking zombie in the sky!

"Eat it!" Juliet yelled as she rammed the chainsaw into the Viking's neck! She then commenced to bring it to the side as blood went everywhere!

"**GAAH! Damn you!" **Vikke was about to lift his battle axe and strike Juliet down!

"Oh no you don't!" Dante yelled as he too soared into the air and joined Juliet with the anarchy scythe in adding more power to chopping the zombie's head off! His blood had blasted out like a sprinkler, until finally his head was completely off with him screaming in pain, as his head fell over the edge, into the abyss of the clouds below. His body fell flat to the deck, and so did the two hunters.

"Guess he's all done." Dante guessed while making anarchy vanish.

"Yep. So we should somehow find a way off this ship…huh? Dante, what's that freak's axe doing?"

Dante turned to see that Vikke's battle axe was suddenly levitating by itself. It seemed to have been a ghostly aura around it as it slowly shrank to a normal human size and levitated to Dante, standing before him with its dark aura slowly vanishing.

"I-I think it likes you." Nick commented.

"Does it?" Dante wondered, "That true buddy? You wanna roll with me?"

To confirm its answer, it simply dropped from the air and landed perfectly standing up for Dante to take hold of it. A grin appeared on Dante's face as he complied, "Well alright then. How about…Helheim?"

"Helheim?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. That Vikking poser kept sayin' it over and over, saying he'd send me there and shit, so that's probably Viking for hell." Dante then turned back to the axe and quickly grabbed the battle axe, and held it firmly in his hand. The axe then glowed slightly and suddenly became a whole new battleaxe. The rod was more metallic but organic on the bottom half of it. The blades themselves were the same but now the skull in the middle now had an angel and demon wing on both sides. He admitted, it felt heavy, but was still was bearable to carry. "Not bad, Helheim."

"**Heh…hehe…haha…Hahaha!-! AHHAHAHAHA!-! YEEESS!-!" **

Suddenly from the side of the ship, they could hear his annoying powerful voice piercing their ears. And slowly, something rose that the three were not prepared for!

"No. Fucking. Way." Nick gaped. For what rose from the bottom, came a giant version of the Viking zombie's head, levitating back on top of the ship!

"**Haha! I feel the power of the gods in me blood!" **He quickly opened his mouth, and like a vacuum, his torso and legs instantly flew right into his giant mouth! Vikke chewed on his body parts as if it were food and once they were gone, he yelled out ferociously at the two hunters! However, the two only stood there and stared at the giant monstrosity without showing the least bit of fear at all. There was a small silence after his battle cry was done.

"So when you threw me to him, did you look up my skirt?" Juliet asked with a rather stern expression.

"What do you expect, I'm a guy." Dante confessed.

"Still where's your respect, bro?" Nick commented.

"You're hanging on a girl's waist. Who has the more respect?" Dante smirked.

"**LISTEN TO ME!"** Vikke was furious with the two for ignoring him so easily! **"Do you want to know why I decided to even consider joining that runt of a summoner in the first place?-! IT WAS YOU!-!" **He obviously meant Dante, **"Ever since your wrenched father killed me, I've been a laughing stock in Valhallah and a slave in Helheim!"**

"Told ya." Dante mumbled.

"**But after smelling your blood once on Earth, I reconsidered my decision and simply waited for you to fall in my grasp! Now I shall put an end to my vengeance, and destroy you skrealings ONCE AND FOR ALL!-!"**

The giant head levitated over the ship and looked down upon the three! (Including Nick, yes) He opened his mouth wide and suddenly a ball of lightning formed in his mouth, charging with great power!

"We gotta move! Now!" Nick yelled.

"Naw. I'm stayin' right here." Dante smirked holding Helheim.

"What?-! Why would you just stand there?-!" Juliet wanted to know.

"Cause I'm gonna blast that thing back at him." Dante replied, "You guys should probably duck."

"O-Okay then." Juliet shrugged. She ran for cover behind one of the ship's beins while Dante stood there, bringing the large battle axe back to his side.

"**DIE SECOND SON OF SPARDA!"**Vikke finally shot the large death ray blast at Dante as it came blasting his way!

"Wait…Did he say…Second?" Dante pondered. However, he decided to ignore it and focus on the giant intense lightning blast heading towards him! At the right time, Dante brought Helheim over his head and powerfully collided with the blast itself, creating an overwhelming struggle between the two attacks! Dante was starting to struggle a bit but was able to give all his power and with one last powerful swing, he had sent the giant lightning blast back at Vikke!

"**W-What!-? NO!-!" **Vikke was finally hit with a million degrees of pure lightning and was electrocuted so badly that his skin was turning dark just from it! **"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-!-!-!"**

Finally the blast had subsided and the head slammed right into the boat with a heavy thud that rocked the ship a bit! When the smoke cleared, Dante had made Helheim disappear and he and Juliet saw what remained of Vikke; a giant burned up head.

"**N-No…I-I can't be…!"**

"Oh yes you can!" Both Dante and Juliet proclaimed as the two ran to the head, sword and chainsaw in hand and both diagonally cut through the giant's face, creating a "V" shape in their wake!

"**NOOOO! IMPOSSIBLE!-! I CAN'T BE BEATEN BY A LITTLE GIRL AND A BASTARD HALF BREED! I'M A WARRIOR!-!" **Vikke yelled as his face was falling off with the bottom of his moth being disconnected from the rest of his head.

"I hear Viking brains are good for the complex- -!"

"Hold that insult, Juliet." Dante stopped Juliet as he asked the Viking something, "Hey Viking douchebag! You said a "_second_" son of Sparda! What did you mean by that, huh?"

**Ahahaha! Wouldn't you like to know!"**

Suddenly both could notice red gleaming eyes coming from the giant Viking head's moth and without warning, it revealed to be a giant bear's head shooting out at them! With the right timing and quick reflexes, Juliet brought her leg up to her head and quickly dropped it right onto the bear's face, slamming it to the deck's ground!

"Fuck face." Dante sighed. He placed his sword on his back and swiftly kicked the bear's head off the edge of the ship without much concern for it. They both looked to see that Vikke was doing something!

"**Meus Vita. Rege, pro nefario coepto!" **Suddenly black aura swirled around the large head, just as it did for Zed, and the head had vanished into almost thin air as it levitated and was gone from sight. Then the swirling vortex vanished as well.

"Well that takes care of that, right Dante…? Dante?" Juliet called to him, but he didn't answer. He was too busy thinking about what Vikke said.

"_He said second son of Sparda…_" Dante thought, "_Does that mean that…I…I have a- -!_"

Before he could finish his train of thought, he felt a rumbling coming from the ship and rocking it rather brutally! Suddenly, the ship started to turn on its nose and was seemingly falling from the sky!

"Oh no!" Juliet yelled!

"Well this bites my non-existent balls!" Nick complained.

"Shit! We're fallin' cause we killed that guy!" Dante pointed out! "We gotta get off, or we'll die with this thing!"

"You expect us to jump or- -Ah!" Juliet suddenly felt something blunt strike her in the head as she slowly started to feel immense pain in her head and her ability to move her body being slowly disabled! She finally let go of the edge and fell off the boat!

"AHHH!-! Juliet…! Juliet…!" Nick called frantically, but Juliet could hardly hear him to do anything!

"Guys! Hang on!" Dante yelled as he grabbed Juliet's unconscious body while they both were plummeting into the ground at high speed!

"What now?-!" Nick yelled!

"Easy…_**This!**_"

Meanwhile with Juliet she was slowly losing consciousness but could only hear Nick's last words before completely being knocked out cold; "Dante…! Y-Your coat…! You're hair…!"

Finally, Juliet had fallen into slumber.

* * *

**And scene! All done here! This one seemed rather long, but it was worth it to finally be done of that Viking dude. (Was never my favorite boss) Anyway, now we get to even more interesting parts that are gonna get pretty bloody! Thanks for sticking it all out this long, and don't worry, they'll be a "special" reward for doing so. Also I should note that all of Dante's new weapons are replacements for his Angel and Demon weapons since this is kind of before the beginning of DmC. These will act as substitutes. That's all for now!**

**Bye Bye bee~**


	7. 7 Ol' Mcdonald had zombies

_**Guns and Chainsaws**_

**Hey guys! Alito here. I was thinking of skipping this till I had more time, but it seemed just right as it was! Now then, this will be pretty long but I hope you can forgive me for that. I hope you all enjoy this one cause it was pretty fun to do. Also I want to thank the Lollipop Chainsaw walkthrough of "theRadBrad" on YouTube for the footage.**

**Now let's get to it!-!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all in this. **_**DmC and, Lollipop Chainsaw **_**belongs to their original creators and NOT ME!**

**LET'S F-IN' ROCK!**

* * *

**4:12 p.m.**

With her head slightly throbbing and her body feeling tired, Juliet finally awoken to the scene.

"Ow…" Juliet groaned as she sat up. She found that the sky was now in the afternoon setting with the clouds being a light orange and her ending up in some farm-like opening. She heard the sound of cows in the back ground mooing and the smell of manure was reeking.

"I-I think…we're in a farm." Juliet noted, "And I bet any minute now one of those stupid Dark Purveyors is gonna show up8 totally bumming our worlds. Don' you think guys...Guys?" Juliet turned to find she was all alone in the farm and no one else was around her. All that was there was the destroyed ship from the sky and wreckage everywhere. But no sign of Nick at all. Hell, not even Dante was around either!

"Nick?_..._Nick?-!" Juliet frantically called, getting up and looking around. "Dante?-! Anyone?-! Nick, where are you?-!"

"**Right here, Juliet."**

The voice made Juliet feel a small sense of relief as sh9 slowly turned to her lover once again. "Oh Nick! I was so- - Wh-What?-! What is this?-! I-I saved you!"

Juliet was horrified to see that her once lovely boyfriend had been now dragging his feet to her with half his skin rotting off him and his body now zombified right before her eyes!

"**I was feeling so…ineffective." **Nick said with a dreadful tone, **"Y'know, just being a head and all...I thought it would be better to just go for the gusto. Y'know, get undead! The whole deal!"**

"N-No! No!-!" Juliet exclaimed as she backed up from Nick, but suddenly felt as though she bumped into someone behind her. She was again felt with a cold chill down her spine as she could only mutter his name; "D-Dante…?"

"**Oh, hey there babe. How's it goin', huh? Stick around…we're dyin' to party with you!"**

The zombiefied Dante grabbed her by the arms and held her from running even with her struggling! "N-No! How can this be happening?-! No! No! NOOO!-!-!"

…

…

…

"Watch out! Watch out! I can't stop!-! AHHH!-!"

"Juliet! Juliet!"

"Blondy! Get the fuck up already!-!"

Juliet's eyes shot right open as she quickly got up to find she was indeed back on the farm again, and Nick was on her waist, still just a head, and Dante was still his normal punk self. However her relief turned to caution as a graffiti styled school bus came roaring through the farm and was now circling all three of them like a mad man was driving!

"Glad to see you're up." Dante said, "This weird bus just came out of nowhere."

"Rosalind!" Juliet called frantically, making Dante and Nick to ask simultaneously; "Who?"

"My little sister!"

"You have two sisters?" Dante questioned, "What do your parents just pop one out every day?"

"Let me guess; she's also a freakin' zombie hunter?" Nick gravely asked.

Within the bus was in fact a young sixteen year old girl from the window of the bus! She had blond short hair with a polka dot headband in her hair and her front bangs dyed pink. Her eyes were blue just as Juliet and Cordelia's were. She wore a pink short sleeved shirt with a black star design on it and a long beaded necklace on her neck. She also had bands around her wrist. "Hey Juliet! I came to save you! Something's wrong with this bus! URGH! It's really irritating! Is that a new purse? Hey, who's that guy with you?-! Wait! That's your boyfriend! He looks like Edward Cullen! Is that a decapitated head? FUCK ME! That's the coolest thing ever! AHHH! I almost hit a bird! Look out!"

"Okay. I'm gonna ask; Why's your sister so Bat shit crazy?" Dante asked following the bus with his eyes.

"Shut up! She's not crazy!" Juliet objected, "She's just…energetic!"

"Didn't know you could snort energy…" Dante remarked.

"Say hi, Nick! She won't bite." Juliet assured her.

"I'd like to believe that…" Nick cautioned, but decided to just do it anyway, "Uh…Hi, Rosalind."

Rosalind's bus started to still be turning around the three, gaining great speed as it did! "Shit! Sorry! It's not my fault! This bus is fucked up!" She then started to laugh almost manically as she drove around like an insane individual.

"Rosalind! These two are Dante, and Nick. Dante's the guy in the coat, and Nick is my boyfriend! The head!" Juliet set straight.

"Oh! So your boyfriend's the head?-! Wow! It's cool!-!" Rosalind exclaimed, "What's the bottom look like?-! Can you see the spine sticking out?-! Gross! Awesome! It makes me throw up! The other guys kinda hot!-! Oh MY GOD! What did I just say?-! Weird! COOL!-! I think I have a crush!-!"

"Sorry! I don't do teenagers…!" Dante called. "…Or psychos." He also mumbled.

"Uh, yeah. Nice meeting you too…!" Nick said, trying to be nice.

"AHHH! It talks!-!" Rosalind exclaimed, "AHHH!-! It scares me, and I love it!-! Not as much as Dante, but Scary fuckin' awesome!-!"

"Yeeaaah, I think she needs help…mentally." Dante suggested.

"Wait…You smell that?" Juliet said, grabbing her chainsaw off the ground.

Dante also began to notice the smell. It was a smell that was all too familiar to him. "Yeah. That sure as hell isn't manure…" Dante replied with E & I in his hands.

"Yeah. Something fishy is going on." Juliet cautiously said.

"Oh no. This is all totally normal…" Nick said sarcastically.

"AHHH!-! The breaks aren't working! No! AHHH!-!" Rosalind screamed as the bus came driving at Dante and Juliet at an incredibly fast rate! "It's okay! I got it all under control!"

"No, you don't." Dante sighed.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! SHIT!-!" Rosalind yelled as the bus came rushing to them like a train! However at the right exact moment, Dante and Juliet both jumped into the air, barely missing the bus! As the slow motion jumped over the bus, Juliet gave a smile and a wink to Rosalind as she gave a piece sign. Rosalind then looked to Dante and turned away from him, flustered with a heavy blush on her cheeks. Dante however sighed in disapproval. "Great…" He sighed.

The two both landed as the bus took off into the farm, driving away from the two!

"Oh, fuckballs! I almost forgot!" Rosalind called. She then threw something out of the bus window as she waved goodbye to them. "Happy birthday, Juliet!"

And finally she drove off deeper into the Farmland, the bus drifting out of their sights.

"Does shit like this always happen on your birthday?" Dante asked.

"Some birthdays, I just eat in graveyards." Juliet confessed.

"Graveyards? Seriously?" Nick commented, sounding like a question.

"Anyway, let's see what Rosalind got me!" Juliet giddily smiled. She ran off to get her gift and held it in her hands. It was a bit small but felt a bit weighted. She popped it open, and like magic, it opened up to reveal something pop out of it! It was a large cannon-like rifle with a rainbow wide nozzle on it! "Wow! Rosalind must have seen this on my Amazon wish list! I'll call it the Nick popper! Nick, I can shoot your head with this!"

"What?" Nick responded with worry.

"I don't even wanna know." Dante said, putting his guns away, "Come on. Let's go get your wacked out sister before she drives into a cow."

"Funny. I would've thought this would be the part where you say something flirtatious about her." Juliet sneered.

"How old is she?" Dante asked.

"Sixteen."

"Fuck it, she's not my type."

Juliet then made the Nick Popper vanish and grabbed her chainsaw once again. "Well let's get moving! Rosalind won't be able to stop on her own!" Juliet said. The two ran off after the bus, following the same route as the bus went! As they did, Nick suddenly remembered something; "Wait. I remember this place now."

"Do you?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. This is the old O'Bannon Farm…a little rundown…" Nick said with a tone of nostalgia.

"I'm guessin' you use to come here once upon a time." Dante inquired, stopping to here Nick out along with Juliet.

"Yeah. Back when I was a kid…it use to be so full of life too…" Nick said rather sadly, "I-I remember the horses and riding the hay wagon on summer days…It felt so long ago."

"Well how about we come back here. All three of us!" Juliet smiled, "Once we deal with these zombozos, we can all come back here and take that hay wagon ride some time. Okay?"

"Sounds pretty good." Dante smirked.

"Alright then." Nick smiled. "Let's take 'em all down then!"

"Hell yeah!" Juliet cheered. "Time to get chopping!" With that, all three continued on into the farm of deadly zombies, and a few other surprises ahead. As they ran through the pathway of trees, they came across a single farmer who seemed to be working on digging in the ground.

"Um, excuse me!" Juliet called.

No response.

"Hey, farm John!" Dante called more aggressively, "Can't you hear us over here?-!"

"**Plow 'dem crops…**" It said watery and dreadfully, "**Cut the grass…IT NEEDS WATER!-!**"

Suddenly, the ground where he stood started to crumble open and without warning, more zombie farmers appeared with the single farmer, all armed with pitch forks, ready to break heads in two!

"Oh, just freakin' perfect!" Nick commented.

"Oh don't worry Nick." Juliet assured him, "You act like this could get worse."

Ah, but that's exactly what was happening. And Dante could feel it as without warning, under their very feet, Juliet and Dante could see big bold letters suddenly appear under them rather demonically as a dreaded demon echoed voice filled the air, muttering **"**_**KILL DANTE**_**"**

"Oh fuck me…" Dante sighed. He knew just what was to come next. And sadly he was right. From the very ground itself came three of the same demons that appeared on Vikke's ship, but this time, they were armed with chainsaws as arms!

"Oh great!" Dante nagged irritably. "They copied your chainsaw and made one of their own to fight with!"

"Aww, I'm favored!" Juliet grinned, "I have swag stealers now!"

"Any other time this would be good, but now is not one of them!" Nick warned.

"I got the demons. You handle the old Mcdonalds over there!" Dante ordered summoning the Helihem axe.

"Got it!" Juliet agreed. The two broke off and Dante took on the demons, while Juliet handled the zombies!

"Hey there boys!" Dante called with malice, "Miss me?-!" Dante brought his axe down hard to the ground, creating a shockwave that blasted at the demons intensely, shooting them up in the air as well! Dante from there made Helihem disappear and jumped into the air with them, rebellion in hand; slicing them all up, while performing aerial sword combos!

Meanwhile on ground, Juliet was using a mixture of her pom pom martial arts and her chainsaw to make the zombies dizzy, and then finish them off with her chainsaw! With one last Helm Breaker, and one last slice of the head, the two were done with their respectable enemies, and regrouped while continuing through the forest-like path.

"So glad I just so happened to wear my zombie-fighting underwear today." Juliet assured herself.

"What?' Nick asked.

"Sensei Morikawa said wearing cotton underwear with little teddy bears or hearts is best for doing battle!" Juliet notified cheerfully. "He made me wear them to every class!"

"Wow. You really are a blond…" Dante mumbled.

"SHITMUFFINS!-! I CAN'T GET IT TO STOP!-! AAAGH!-! HAHAHAHAHA!-!"

"Wonder who that is…" Nick sarcastically wondered.

"That's Rosalind! Come on!" Juliet cried as she ran faster to the edge of a patio-like wooden place, over-looking another open field. Within that field was Rosalind's broken buss riding around in circles with zombies on it as well!

"Oh no! Their attacking the bus!" Juliet said fearfully! "We gotta kill the zombies!"

"On it!" Dante said as he pulled out Coyote-A and Juliet with her chainsaw blaster! Though the bus was going quite fast, the two were able to shoot the zombies, with excellent aim!

"These zombies are so ugly, I'm gagging!" Rosalind yelled out loud.

"Can't your sister shut up for twelve fuckin' seconds?" Dante exclaimed, reaching his limit.

"Twelve? That's a large number for her. Five sounds better." Juliet agreed.

"I'd rather it be a minute…" Nick commented.

With one last hit, all the zombies were finally off the bus, leaving it free to drive off on its own deeper into the farm with Rosalind screaming inside while laughing hysterically as well.

"There she goes…again." Dante sighed, putting coyote-A away.

"Then let's go after her!" Juliet ordered. "Wait! Look!"

They all followed the bus to find that it had finally crashed hard into a mountain side of the farm, smoking and looking pretty damaged!

"Rosalind!" Juliet called, jumping off the edge of the pier she was on, followed by Dante. "We have to go to her!"

"Then let's not waste time!" Nick commented.

"We gotta pile drive our way through!" Dante said as more zombies came up from the ground. Following them was more demons with chainsaws attached to their arms.

"Out of the way!" All three exclaimed as Juliet charged right through them with her Chainsaw lopping off the farmer zombies' heads, while Dante used his sword to storm through the demons with his sword breaking and slicing them apart! They both ran the way of the bus as quickly as possible and didn't stop for anything. While running to the bus, Dante could swear he was hearing something…he actually could hear the faint sound of singing, echoing through his head.

"Hey, Juliet!" Dante called.

"Yeah?-!" Juliet answered.

"You hear…singing?"

"Singing…Yeah, I kind of do. Think it's a dark purveyor?"

"Well whatever it is, it's creeping me out!" Nick fearfully said, "My heart is beating a million miles an hour!"

"Your heart?" Dante noted.

"Look, I know I don't have a body, but I can just feel something bad going on!" Nick shouted.

The three came to a giant bolder that was in front of them, blocking their way to getting through!

"Jeez! What's this doing in are way?-!" Juliet raged.

"Leave it to me." Dante grinned. He quickly summoned Helihem and slammed the giant axe to the ground, shooting a large shock wave that decimated the large bolder into small crumbles! The debris fell off to the sides as Juliet stood there amazed at how powerful Dante was.

"Wow! How do you always do those things with that axe?" Juliet wondered.

"I don't know. I just swing and stuff happens." Dante confessed, while making Helihem vanish.

"So in other words; you just say "fuck it" and do whatever?" Nick corrected.

"Yeah, that's about right." Dante agreed. "Now then, shall we?"

"Oh right! Rosalind!" Juliet remembered her fear for her safety returning.

"I sure hope she isn't dead…" Nick worried.

"Nick, why would you say that?-!" Juliet cried out.

"Sorry!" Nick quickly apologized.

"Then let's not stand here and wonder." Dante commanded. All nodded and continued on through the farm's gates and upper areas. Finally they had jumped over one last fence to the area where Rosalind's bus was, only to find it still moving, hitting the wall of rock, in order to get the zombies off of it.

"Oh, thank God, she's still alive." Juliet said with relief.

"I think our asses come first with that thing flyin' around." Dante pointed to a rather out of the ordinary sight. It was one of the farmer zombies; however he was flying in the air with his legs cut off to the thigh! He was also grasping a zombie made chicken! "Wow, and I was just thinking; "_I wish there were some flying zombies around here._" Wish granted." Dante sarcastically remarked.

"Why the hell would you think that?-!" Juliet questioned.

"I think he was being facetious." Nick noted.

"Wait, did you just call me stupid?" Dante questioned.

Before he could get his answer, the zombie threw the chicken in his hand, at them, but luckily they were able to dodge it before it got on them.

"Oh fuck that!" Dante threatened, pointing at the zombie, "No one throws a fuckin' chicken at me!"

Dante quickly summoned his scythe, Anarchy, and spun it around his hand, creating a whirlwind-like sphere of his scythe spinning, slicing up the zombie to the point that it had ripped in two before their eyes!

"That's what you get!" Dante smirked making Anarchy disappear.

"Wow…Guess I can see what part of your family you take after." Juliet remarked.

"Haha, Funny." Dante sarcastically remarked, "You should probably get your sis before she- -"

Before Dante could even finish that sentence, the yellow bus quickly backed up from where it was, and took a quick U-turn into another pathway, that went deeper into the farm and out of their sight!

"Fuck…" All three sighed.

Without warning, an annoyingly familiar chirping was heard from Juliet's chainsaw that they all knew full well of what it was.

"Just answer it…" Dante shrugged in surrender. Juliet did so by planting her chainsaw into the ground, and once again answering the phone.

"Hello?" Juliet said.

"_Hey, it's Mom, Juliet._"

"What a surprise…" Dante mumbled.

"What is it, Mom?"

"_You're never going to believe this; Rosalind bought a BUS! Yes, you heard right. A bus._"

"Oh gee, like we didn't see that one coming…" Nick mumbled.

"R-Really Mom?" Juliet said, trying to sound convincingly surprised.

"_Yes! Why would anyone want a…? Goodness, what is wrong with that sister of yours?_"

"Good question." Dante mumbled again with a smirk, seeing the annoyed expression on Juliet's face.

"_Well, gotta go. Can't wait to see you!_"

"You too! Bye, Mom." Juliet said. She finally hung up the phone and grabbed her chainsaw again, staring at Dante with annoyance in her eyes. "Was that really necessary?"

"Had to occupy myself somehow." Dante sneered.

"Well let's just keep moving." Juliet sighed. The two did so, running the same way as the bus, following it to where it could have gone.

"Hey, I just thought of a good idea!" Nick commented, "We could take a couple zombies and-!"

"- -Put 'em in a wrestling ring and make 'em fight to the death!" Dante grinned.

"I'd take bets to that!" Nick smirked.

"That's SO inhumane, guys." Juliet intervened.

"Come on! It'd be funny!" Nick peer pressured. The three continued on running till they reached a new area, which was out of the blue. It was another open field with a small group of zombie cows, all doing as normal cows would do; eat grass and moo. Slowly echoing through the air was the faint sound of singing once again. This time they were closer to see that it was in fact a female voice.

"It's that voice again." Dante noted.

"Who is that?" Nick wondered.

"I don't know, but there's something fishy going on here...Oh hey, check out that mushroom!" Juliet pointed to a rather large mushroom on the other side of the field. It was actually human sized and looked as though it was growing there for a very long time. They ran right to it and beheld it in its entire large splendor. "Wonder if something would happen if I cut it?"

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Dante commented.

"Why?" Juliet asked.

"I did some shrooms once upon a time and…well…When you've fought demons and been in their realm, it's pretty fucked up. But when you've fought demons while being in their realm, AND you're on shrooms…phew! Never do that shit again..." Dante warned. "So I don't think we should- -"

"Let's see what happens!" Juliet giddily said chainsawing the giant mushroom in two! Finally the mushroom was cut in half, and all of a sudden, a large green mist appeared from it and was inhaled by all of them.

"Oh great…" Dante face palmed.

"Whoa! That smells…it smells…so…" Nick's words faded as suddenly the entire area seemed to morph and spin before his very eyes.

"Wha-What's…happening…" Juliet dizzily said as the same affects were happening to her, making her dizzy. Without warning, Juliet fell over and was quickly unconscious.

"Shit…Looks like they're in there." Dante sighed. "Guess 'cause I'm a hybrid, I'm gonna need more in order to get in there and save their asses…well her ass."

Dante took a piece of the mushroom, and grabbed from his pocket, a piece of paper. He also pulled out a small cheap MP3 player and put the headphones in his ear. From there he played a rather relaxing Reggae song that echoed through his ears. He took a bit of the mushroom, and rolled it into the paper, licking the edge of the paper so it doesn't break.

"Time to take wonderland road again." Dante sighed as he lit the joint, and quickly inhaled the toxic smoke into his iron lungs, letting it fill his head. He finally exhaled and soon enough, he too felt dizzy and instantly fell over as well, joining Nick and Juliet into a worse kind of hell.

* * *

**Finished. This was wasn't as long, or maybe it was. Anyway, It seems Dante had to get a little wet (smoke) in order to get to the psychedelic world of high road. Lol! Anyway, that's all I gotta say here.**

**Please review!**

**Bye Bye bee~**


	8. 8 Closer into the surreal

_**Guns and Chainsaws**_

**Hey guys! Alito here. It's time to GET IT ON! I'm so excited that I got no school Friday, so I can work more on these fanfics! However I'm a bit bumbed cause I got ACT on Saturday so that's a bummer. Any who, wish me luck on that, and enjoy this fanfic chapter of Guns and Chainsaws!**

**Now let's get to it!-!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all in this. **_**DmC: Devil may Cry and, Lollipop Chainsaw **_**belongs to their original creators and NOT ME!**

**LET'S F-IN' ROCK!**

* * *

**4:21 p.m.**

"Ugh...Ow." Juliet groaned, "Why are my eyes spinning?"

"That's not your eyes."

The sudden voice that responded frightened Juliet a bit, but she quickly recognized it as Dante's voice. She opened her eyes slowly, finding herself on the ground and feeling a bit drained. She slowly got up to find Dante standing over her, not even the least bit tired at all. She found them in some strange city round back area with bus benches in glassed coverings and two buildings on both sides of a battered bus that blocked their way out. It seemed foggy and rather grey in the area as well.

"D-Dante…" Juliet asked as she stood up, "Where are we?"

"Oh…Juliet…Oh man…" Nick groaned, "Where the hell are we?"

"Well-like dumbasses, you inhaled that mushroom and now…you're high." Dante said flatly. Then he pointed at the sky in front of them, "Oh yeah, and there's that." He added matter-o-factly.

Juliet looked to that place to and almost jumped at the sight of literally two giant grey hands forming out of a strange light grey sky!

"Wh-What the hell is that?-!" Nick frantically yelled.

The two arms came to the ground and spread out to reveal that it had left something for the two hunters. The hands subsided back into the clouds and left behind, what looked like, a large white egg; about as big as both of them.

"What is that?" Juliet rhetorically asked with caution.

"It looks like a…giant egg?" Nick wondered.

Suddenly the egg vibrated and was shaking violently! It seemed as though it was trying to break out of its egg shelled prison-at least whatever was trying to break out!

"Get ready." Dante ordered as he had his hands close to his guns and Juliet held her chainsaw tightly.

Finally without any warning, the egg completely exploded and from what was hatched, took them all by surprise.

"What the fuck?" Dante blurted out. To his surprise, what hatched was waddling and jumped around, looking pissed off and its feathers ruffling everywhere!

"Ahhh! HOLY FUCKIN' CHICKEN SHIT!" Nick yelled, "Some type of fucked –up chicken monster!"

"I don't know. Looks kinda good." Juliet smiled, "Makes me hungry for chicken."

"I wouldn't mind some hot wings right about now." Dante smirked.

"I never want to eat chicken for as long as I live!' Nick complained, "That thing makes me vomit!"

"We could cook some of it after we kill it with Dante's lighter." Juliet suggested.

"I'd rather have mine deep fried." Dante smiled, thinking about deep fried chicken. Especially one as big as the one waddling in front of them, "Oh yeah~ let's do that!"

"That's disgusting." Nick groaned.

"We're hungry!" Both Dante and Juliet simultaneously said.

"Anyway, out of my way, Foghorn Leghorn! I need to get to Rosalind's bus!" Juliet exclaimed. "Take this!" Juliet was about to get a full run off her feet, but tripped herself a bit as she saw her black haired companion get a head start with sharp speed! He had finally ran close to the chicken and gave it a mother of an uppercut punch, making the chicken stumble back and Dante still in the air, cocking another fist back!

"Cock slam!" Dante yelled as he gave a final right hook to the giant chicken, and knocking it right out and once again making it stumble and finally fall to the ground! Dante landed and did the famous Bruce Lee nose wipe as he smirked and said, "Kentucky Fried ass whoopin'." (1)

"Did you have to say cock slam?" Nick asked while Juliet walked to Dante.

"It seemed right." Dante shrugged.

"Guys! Rosalind!" Juliet reminded them. Juliet ran straight for the bus along with Dante, jumping over the knocked out chicken. Finally they opened the bus door and Juliet ran right in. "Rosalind?-! Are you alright?"

Juliet stepped into the bus to find…it was empty. No sign of Rosalind anywhere at all. "Rosalind?"

Suddenly the bus vibrated and started to shift back and forth in an eerily fashion!

"Gah! What the hell's going on here?-!" Nick yelled out.

"Good question!" Dante said as the two held on to something tightly while the bus felt as though it was spinning in the air!

"_**Heh heh heh…This trip ain't over yet children…"**_

…

…

…

"Ugh…WH-What..?" Juliet felt as though her head had taken a heavy betting against a wall. She could hear the sound of the birds chirping and the sound of cows mooing. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself once again back in the farm as if she never left.

"Ow…Damnit!" Said a voice that was obviously Dante's, "Guess I should have asked for car insurance…huh?"

Dante opened his eyes as well, however, he was seeing something completely different then what Juliet did…and it was a dark purple pair as well. Juliet also found herself seeing something as well…and it was starting to grow. "Wh-What…?-!"

"What the hell are you guys doing?-!"

The angered yell of Nick's voice finally made Juliet and Dante both realize the position they were in; Juliet had been laying on Dante with her head near his…reacting groin, and Juliet's butt right in Dante's face!

"Well...this is...vexing." Dante commented.

"O-OH MY GOD!-!" Juliet yelled! She quickly got off of Dante, with heavy blush forming at her cheeks!

"Show's over already?" Dante joked, but Juliet wasn't laughing. In fact, she looked down right furious with Dante, as he got up, finding his sword was properly leaning on the seat he was now sitting in.

"Wh-What the hell were you doing, you perv?-!" Juliet yelled with embarrassment.

"Oh, come on. You think I'd lay you on me like that, now of all times?" Dante said.

Dante's right, Juliet." Nick agreed, "Besides, we should focus on- -"

"Nah uh!-!" Juliet objected, "Fist you need to tell me why the hell I ended up on you like tha- -! Whoa!" Juliet had tripped at the sudden vibrating of the very thing she was standing on and fell into Dante's chest as a cushion. She slowly looked up at Dante as their eyes met, and their lips ever so close to touching. Both didn't move or say anything at all. They simply stared at each other and were in their own small world at that one moment…Slowly Dante moved closer to her lips as Juliet felt at loss for words. What was she to do? They were so close…and in the moment that she couldn't feel the urge to pull away…Finally she closed her own eyes…and prepared...

"Hey! GUYS?-!"

Once again, Nick's yelling for their attention made them pull back from each other and take a look at their surroundings. They suddenly saw farmer zombie's crowding all around them. However it seemed they were actually below them while Dante, Nick, and Juliet were sitting over them. The three finally wondered just what they were sitting in, only to find that it was a giant tractor that takes up rows of hay and grasses!

"How did we end up on this thing?" Juliet wondered.

"Oh well, there's zombies here and we have a giant tractor in our hands." Dante grinned, "Feel like takin' it for a spin?"

"Uh…sure!" Juliet tried to sound like her energetic self, but even so, that was hard for her to do. She had almost cheated on Nick for Dante. And what's worse…she was enjoying it. She wasn't the type of girl to cheat on who ever she was dating, especially Nick. However, this was somehow, different. She really felt as though she was going to do something she regretted. She feared that if Nick wasn't there… "_If Nick wasn't there…_" Juliet thought troubled, "_What would have happened.._." She looked over to Dante and finally noticed that he and Nick were enjoying, shredding the zombie's to pieces in the tractor they were all in, but didn't seem to pay much attention to them, or them to her. Possibly enjoying a little guy time. However, the events still whirled around in her head. "_I almost kissed Dante…I almost kissed Dante…_" Each time she repeated that sentence in her head, it was thought differently; shocked, disgusted, curious, funny, and surprisingly…hot. Just the thought of it made her actually blush.

"Juliet…Juliet!" Nick called snapping Juliet back to the tractor zombie killing they were doing.

"Huh? Oh, what is it?" Juliet replied sounding energetic as ever to hide her real emotions, which even she wasn't too sure was. She was too high to even care right now.

"You ever had a space cake?" Nick said with a sort of laziness in his voice. He was definitely baked.

"M-Mmm! A Ding Dong! Yes!" Juliet replied with same way of talking.

"Definitely a twinkle." Dante said with a hard laugh that just screamed he was baked.

"No, no. Like a…Like a pot brownie." Nick asked.

"Oh. Haha! Hell yeah I have!" Dante yelled rather proudly.

"Wh-What? N-No way!" Juliet tried to say while still baked, floating in and out of mental stability, "I-I would…I woulyd nevir…do druigs!"

"Ha! Then why are your word up there spelled weird?-!" Dante said referring to the spelling errors in her sentences.

"Whatever! I have…! NEVER! EVER!-! Had a space cake in my LIFE!" Nick was yelling, "It totally DOESN'T REmiND ME oF THe WAy I FEel RIGhT NOw!"

"Your words are all capitals and shit up there!"Dante laughed out loud, wheezing at how Nick's words were capitalized weird. Stay in school everyone. Finally all was done with the zombies being killed…And all three of the hunters passed out again…

…

…

…

"Juliet! Juliet, wake up!"

Juliet groaned and felt like she had been rammed in the face repeatedly by a bartering ram. She finally opened her eyes to find once again, Dante standing over her, sword on his back, arms crossed and him looking impatient.

"D-Dante…?" Juliet mumbled.

"Ugh…! Wh-What happened? I feel dizzy…Like that time Father O' Malley roofied me." Nick groaned.

"Uh…You might wanna get yourself tested for that." Dante recommended. "Then again, you don't have a body so…whatever."

Juliet looked around to find she was on the ground once again, and was now in some small pathway that led to another area with houses made of wood on the sides of the path.

"Oh, what the dick?" Juliet complained as she jumped back to her feet with chainsaw in hand. "Where are we now?"

"Still sayin' that line, huh?" Dante remarked.

"What happened? How did we get here?" Juliet wondered looking around.

"Well after you fell out of consciousness after your walk on the wild side, I had to carry you here. But zombie's got in my way, so I dropped you and fucked them up." Dante explained.

"Oh…S-So then…" Juliet asked rather shyly, "D-Does that mean that…You and I- -"

"You and him-what?" Nick intervened sounding a bit scolding. "What did you and him do, Juliet?"

"O-Oh, um…!" Juliet had no immediate excuse to use. What had happened with her almost kissing Dante brushed all rational thought out of her head, and her getting baked made her also loose even more rational thought. "U-Um…He and I…!"

"We accidently forgot somethin' Juliet told me." Dante quickly replied in a calm way. "Juliet told me your birthday was comin' up too, right?"

"Oh…yeah it was." Nick said with a smile on his face. "Aw, baby! You actually remembered?-!"

"Uh…yeah! But now you spoiled it!" Juliet said with a convincing huffing, "Thanks a lot, Nick!"

"Okay, okay! I heard nothing!" Nick quickly said, "I'll forget if you guys will, okay?"

"Sounds good." Dante looked to Juliet, "We should ALL forget about it, right Juliet?"

"Y-Yeah." Juliet agreed with a smile. "It never happened." She then looked down the path with confidence. "Now let's get Rosalind and kick zombie ass!"

"Hell yeah!" Both Dante and Nick agreed.

However their cheering was put on hold as they had heard a faint sound in the distance. It sounded like an engine going…a bus engine!

"That sounds like a bus! Rosalind!" Juliet assumed, "Let's get over there!"

Dante agreed and the two ran up the path to find the bus's location. They got to a fence that blocked their way through and virtually decided to simply jump over the tall fence with no problem at all. They were now in a small field of wooden small houses all packed together.

"Ew! I think I just stepped in cow poop." Juliet groaned.

"I know!" Nick groaned as well, "It's like a German porn video around here."

"What?" Juliet said with a shocked tone.

"Damn. Didn't know you were in to that." Dante sneered.

"I-I didn't mean…W-Well!" Nick tried to explain but was failing.

"You don't watch porn, do 4ou Nick?" Juliet asked rather skeptical.

"I mean, I've watched it, but no. I would never watch it on my own. Gross!" Nick said.

"Whatever bro." Dante smirked, "Me? I'm more of an all American college party kind of style…watching and being in, I mean."

"You've been in a porno video?-!" Juliet almost yelled.

"Bet you're startin' to forget about "that" now, aren't ya?" Dante smirked.

Juliet could only blush at that statement while glaring at him in frustration. Whether sexual or just anger, she didn't know. "A-Anyway, let's try to go through these areas to find the way to the other side." Juliet suggested. The team then ran through the house ways as Juliet began to feel sad for her sister, "My sister's acting so strange."

"Oh really?" Dante said with obvious sarcasm, "I didn't notice."

"Bet you guys didn't notice those either." Nick said. The two looked to him and then looked the way he was staring. In the air were more of those flying zombie farmers! And what was worse was that some of Dante's old friends were with them; small baby-like demons with no eyes and had small wings on them. They also had crossbows with them!

"Friends of yours?" Juliet asked Dante.

"Somethin' like that." Dante smirked. He whipped out Ebony & Ivory and started pelting the demon babies with bullets while they were still shooting at them with their arrows!

"Nick! It's time!" Juliet eagerly said.

"Time for wha—hey!" Juliet stopped running and faced the zombie/demon horde. Dante also stopped but still had his guns pointed at them. Juliet grabbed Nick's head and made her chainsaw turn into the giant blowgun that Rosalind gave her.

"No…" Nick dreaded this happening to him. "No! NO! I'm not gonna- -!"

"Sorry baby!" Juliet apologized as she stuffed Nick's head into the gun and aimed it at them, while Nick still babbling for Juliet not to! "Nick Popper!"

Juliet shot, and Nick's head went flying out of the gun with him shrieking off great fear! There was a wire that connected Nick's head to the gun's barrel so Juliet was able to swing Nick's magic enhanced head around and with it, be able to smack both the zombies and demon babies to kingdom dome with a powerful whirlwind of Nick's head spinning, and Nick yelling for it to stop!

"All done!" Juliet cheered. She finally brought Nick's head back as he felt absolutely sick from such an ordeal.

"U-Ugh…Never…again!" Nick groaned.

"Wow. An actual use for your head." Dante smirked, "Guess you're not as much dead weight as I thought."

"Sh-Shut up, man!" Nick groaned while Juliet snapped him back to her waist.

"Sorry, Nick. Okay, time for Rosalind search- -Hey, another store!" Juliet pointed at another chop shop store that seemed to just appear out of nowhere before them. "Yay! Shopping!"

"Oh great…" Dante sighed.

After a small drink of sodas and Juliet being the girl she is doing some shopping of her own, They all continued on through the field of houses, until they reached another pier-like patio, overlooking a steep hill.

"Look!" Juliet pointed to something slowly driving down the hill. It was Rosalind's bus! And what was worse was that coming close to that bus were a bunch of farmer zombies that had explosives on their waist as well!

"Explosives?" Dante commented while pulling out coyote-A, "Who's their boss? A zombiefied Osama?"

"Why would the President be the one strapping bombs on them?" Juliet wondered bringing out Chainsaw Blaster.

"OSAMA. Not Obama, Juliet." Nick corrected for.

"Oh right! The president! Who are you voting for guys?"

"Now's really not the time for that!" Dante sighed.

"Oh yeah! Die you zombie jerks!" Juliet yelled as she began shooting at the zombie explosives before they got to the bus! Dante shot the demons with coyote-A and blasting them to pieces! Some of them were even crawling their way to the bus!

"Hey! I just had a funny idea!" Juliet smiled, "What if you fly up in a helicopter, over a hoard of zombies and you saw they were standing in the shape of a smiley face emoticon?-! OHMYGOD! I WOULD LOVE THAT!-!"

"Did you eat a space cake and didn't share?" Dante asked in skepticism.

Finally the bus began to ride off through the path and quickly passed both Dante and Juliet from jumping on in time!

"Rosalind! Damnit! Why are you driving away?-!" Juliet called, "It's sooo irritating!-!"

The two jumped off the edge, weapons put away and Juliet with her chainsaw. Back on foot the two ran after the bus once again.

"Hey, I just noticed somethin'!" Dante said.

"What?" Juliet asked, while still keeping an eye on the bus going off.

"Rosalind would usually yell random shit when you call after her, right?" Dante explained, "But she hasn't said one word after you've been callin' so much. Don't you find that weird?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, she hasn't made one comment about my head at all." Nick realized.

"Then we better head to that bus now!" Juliet yelled.

The two then ran off for the bus, hoping Rosalind would be safe…all while figuring out the eerily singer who lite the skies with her enchanting voice.

"_Wait a minute…_" Dante thought. "_That song…It sounds like…No. It couldn't be…could it?_"

* * *

**All done! Good thing too, cause I started this way in the day and now it's finished by night! Yay! So then, now it's time for a small explanation for this;**

**That line came from the Lollipop Chainsaw walkthrough I'm watching from theRadBrad walkthrough. Thank him for his chicken one liners. LOL**

**That's all for now. Also, I added JulietXDante moment for a reason. Be sure to look out for it.**

**Please review!**

**Bye Bye bee~**


	9. 9 Reunion

_**Guns and Chainsaws**_

**Hey guys! Alito here. Time to continue on with G & C! A few days ago, a friend of mine asked me "Why did you choose new Dante instead of the old Dante?" The reason is more because he's my favorite Dante, but I actually had plans of making Nero the person to join Juliet and Nick. But then I thought naw, I want someone with a bit more oomf to go. So I thought maybe one of the Dante's of the series. I was thinking about using DMC3 Dante since I wanted a young Dante, but I then wanted a sort of normality within this crazy universe. So I decided to use new Dante for the tough bad boy to help out the dizzy teenager. So that's my explanation. But don't worry; the classical pizza eating, big red isn't out of the picture yet.**

**Now let's get to it!-!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all in this. **_**DmC: Devil may Cry and, Lollipop Chainsaw **_**belongs to their original creators and NOT ME!**

**LET'S F-IN' ROCK!**

* * *

**4:35 p.m.**

The day was starting to set as the sun seemed to be going down quite fast upon the farm. Juliet, Dante, and Nick had finally been able to catch up to the crazy bus of Rosalind. Unfortunately they had completely lost the trail of the bus, and now have no idea where it is, or much less hear where it could be.

"Where did it go? Where did it go?-!" Juliet frantically said.

"Calm down! We'll find the bus!" Dante assured her.

"Yeah, it can't be too- -!"

Suddenly, as if speaking of the devil, the graffiti bus suddenly came shooting right through a fenced pathway, and skirted right beside the three.

"Juliet, hurry! Get in!" Rosalind ordered.

"Rosalind!" Juliet called graciously. She wasted no time and ran right into the bus with Dante behind her. Once on the bus, Rosalind drove off. Juliet was absolutely relieved that she was able to see her little sister again.

"Rosalind, I was so worried about you! Are you okay?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah I guess." She answered. "This stupid bus broke down, but I fixed it."

While Juliet and Nick were relieved to find Rosaline in one piece, Dante knew something was wrong. He first realized something was wrong by the way Rosalind talked. Usually she'd be energetic and scream how happy she was, but she seemed…mellow. Though Dante had just met her, even he knew that she's not this calm. The second thing he realized was that Rosalind was driving well. _Too_ well. At this point she'd be hitting trees or rocks and screaming in his ear about them dying and she liked it. Plus, she'd be blushing in Dante's presence or yell out how much she liked him. He then thought maybe he's thinking about this too hard. Maybe Rosalind had a calmer side…naw, something was wrong.

"So, um…how did you fix the bus, Rosalind?" Juliet asked with skepticism. "Just last week you had to take your car to the shop because you didn't know the car needed oil. How could…you…?"

Suddenly Rosalind acted even stranger. Stranger then she usually is. She started to chuckle very slowly while having a wide grin on her face.

"Uh…Rosalind? Where are we going?" Nick asked with concern.

She didn't answer. She just continued giggling to herself with that odd grin.

"Rosalind…Hey, what's- -?" Without warning, Rosalind turned hard on the steering wheel and knocked Juliet back. Luckily Dante was there to catch her from hurting herself.

"You okay?" Dante asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Juliet replied rubbing her head. She was confused as to why Rosalind was acting so odd all of a sudden. She's not always like this, and has always been one of crazy weirdness, not…whatever this was. By mere accident, Juliet looked up at the rearview mirror, only to be horrified to see that her very own younger sister's skin was cold and light blue, right down to her lips.

"Wh-What the heck…?" Juliet mumbled, trying to make sense of what's going on.

"Hehe…heh heh heh…Heh he**h heh…Heh heh heh heh heh heh…We're headed towards…your grave!"**

…

…

…

Juliet finally opened her eyes slowly, feeling as though she had been thrown around into a wall. Juliet slowly stood up and grabbed her chainsaw, while Dante was already standing with his arms crossed, looking off into the distance of something. It turns out all three of them were now within some dark realm and standing on top of a platform that had a row of red buses spinning around on the sides of a deep dark crater formed in a circle.

"Oh, you two up." Dante remarked.

"Ugh. I wish I wasn't though…" Nick sighed, "Juliet, you okay?"

"Yeah." Juliet wondered. "Where are we anyway?"

"**You're in paradise, baby."**

Both turned to the red crater of buses to find something floating out of it. It was in fact a giant bubble that held someone within it. It turned out to be a woman with long brown hair and a very hippy themed dress and all around outfit. Though she seemed human, she too was in fact, zombiefied with a scar left at her lips and her skin slowly decomposing as well. In her hand looked to be a strange looking sitar that she was streaming gracefully.

"**Ah, Sister Juliet. Brother's Dante and Nick." **The hippie zombie said slowly and almost lost, **"Let's travel to the land beyond the Doors of Perception…step outside the boundaries of your mind…lose yourself in the eternal…collective unconscious…and ROT."**

"Speakin' of rottin'," Dante smirked, pointing his ebony handgun at the hippie zombie, "you should do somethin' about gettin' some deodorant."

"'Cause, honestly, you smell like shit!" Juliet finished while pointing her chainsaw at her.

"**Ah…this one was just an insult."** The hippie nodded her head to another bubble, coming up next to her's. It had someone in a fetal position, snickering to herself almost maniacally.

"Rosalind!" Juliet called.

"**Now…open your heart…and let the music guide you…Into the world…" **She finally though up the bird at them with a cocky smile as well, **"…of everlasting peace...and rot…and Hell…as I, Mariska, take you through a psychedelic journey."**

"This bitch annoys me. Let's see if she can play that sitar with her rib cage." Dante said pulling out Ivory as well.

"Yes, please!" Juliet and Nick simultaneously agreed.

"**But before that…a song…for our out of this world guest…my gift to you… Praise me for this, Eva."**

"Eva?" Dante questioned.

Mariska then slowly sung a strange song, accompanied with her sitar and the sound seemed soothing and rather relaxing.

"_**Spirits gather to the bell toll…**_

_**Flush away all sins you hold…**_

_**Go and stand before our God…**_

_**Understand or all is lost…" (1)**_

"Yeah, nice song! Now let's take him out Dante!" Juliet proclaimed. She waited for a response from Dante, but heard nothing. "Dante?"

She turned to her partner, only to find that he was no longer there! He had suddenly disappeared from sight! Not even a single trace of him was left at all! "W-What the hell?-!" Juliet said, "Dante?-!"

"Dante! Dante!" Nick called, "Where'd he go?-!"

"I don't know!" Juliet replied. She then looked to Mariska and demanded, "You! What did you do with Dante?-!"

Mariska chuckled. **"He is flowing, child…into the rush of chaos and darkness…"**

…

…

…

His eyes shot right open as he found himself sitting within a chair of a wide open area. He had a table in front of him and was the only one sitting in this outside mall/café. Though he was outside, there was no color at all. Everything was completely black and white. Only two other tables were open to the area. Dante saw that his guns were still on his waist, but Rebellion was propped near his table, right next to his seat. He also noticed a small pizza box in front of him, along with a tall soda and a pot of tea in the middle of the table with a small tea cup and saucer as well. The tea was steaming, indicating someone made it recently.

"Where the hell am I?" Dante mumbled, looking around for some source of color or if the area was familiar to him.

"Excuse me."

Dante quickly turned to in front of him to see that a single woman had caught his attention. She had blood red long hair that reached her lower back and brown eyes as well. She was a bit pale in skin color, but she wore a long sleeved sweater, a long brown dress, and slip on shoes. She may have been in her 30's, but Dante couldn't deny that she was beautiful for her age…plus she a very impressive rack.

"And you are?" Dante asked.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just here to sit and enjoy my tea here." The woman smiled as she sat down in a chair across from him. "I didn't know what kind of topping you preferred, so I decided to get regular. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh…naw, that's okay." Dante replied, opening the top. The fresh smell of cheese mixed with pepperoni, and relish and green peppers. He took a big whiff of the fresh pizza and could only smile. "Ahhh. Dominos. Thanks."

"I thought you'd enjoy their pizzas." The woman smiled.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite ones to- -!" Before Dante got too swept into his enjoyment, he quickly got up and grabbed his sword. "Wait a second! What the hell am I doin' here?-! I gotta get back to- -!"

"Juliet Starling and Nick Carlyle." The woman finished, taking a sip of her tea. Dante looked back at the woman, making sure he heard right. "They're quite the good friends." She giggled, "But a head seems like an interesting friend to have."

"How do you know about them?" Dante questioned.

"I know, because I've seen them." She replied, "Do not worry. I have asked Mariska to not kill them. For now, please." She motioned for Dante to sit with her hand. Dante at first didn't want to just sit around while Juliet fights a battle to the death with some zombie hippie…but that pizza looked way to good to get cold.

Dante compiled and sat down, taking a slice of pizza and took a bite out of it. His eyes sparked and his taste buds exploded!

"Whoa! This shit is good!" Dante exclaimed.

"Language please." The woman pointed out, stirring her tea with a spoon.

"Oh, sorry." Dante apologized. "But man. You sure it's from dominos?"

"Of course." The red haired woman smiled, resting her chin on her hand. "Only the best for you, Dante."

"I didn't know I had mature female admirers too." Dante smirked. "And a nice lookin' one as yourself too."

The older woman only giggled at Dante's flirtation. "My, my. You almost made me blush. You really do know your ways around words." She then smiled warmly at him. The type of smile that was more than just affection. "Yes. You really are like your father."

Dante quickly looked up at the woman. She sipped her tea, seeing that she now had his undivided attention. She could see that Dante was surprised at the mention of his father. "You don't know who I am, do you?" She asked.

"Should I?" Dante asked, taking a sip of his Coke soda. "I'm guessin' you're one of those women who want a taste of the other side of the city. Well I don't mind. You know what they say; you don't start drivin' fast, until you hit 30."

"Cute." the red haired woman smiled…but then it dropped as quickly as it formed. "I shouldn't be surprised you don't know me though." The red haired woman said with a hint of sadness as she looked into her tea, only seeing a murky reflection. "After all, they've done so much to you, and fed you so many drugs, that all you could do was forget…" She looked up to Dante with apologetic eyes. "…I truly am sorry. I just wish…I just wish…I didn't leave you and Vergil on this planet alone."

"Vergil?" Dante questioned.

"Oh yes. You've forgotten about him as well." The red haired woman remembered. "There's so much you have forgotten, Dante. My only regret was that I couldn't be there to fill your dark soul with light…just as a mother should."

Dante's eyes widened at her words. Or more specifically, one single word that swirled around in his head. "W-Wait…Y-You said…just as a _mother_ should? Do you mean that…y-you're my…?"

"Yes, Dante…" The red haired woman smiled, fluttering her brown eyes with tears threatening to peek out her eye lashes. "…It's me, dear. I am Eva…I'm your- -"

Before the woman named Eva could even finish that sentence, Dante jumped out of his chair and ran right to Eva…and got on his knees to embrace her. He tried held on tightly as if she would disappear from him and buried his face in her chest. She could hear it. The faint sound of Dante sucking in air, and the trembling in his voice. "Y-You're her, right? Th-This is what you really look like, right…mom?"

"Yes, Dante…" Eva replied with a trembling voice as well, and the tears finally falling. "This is me…I've missed you, so much, dear…"

"You too, mom…you too." Dante replied.

So much emotions came over him all in a motion; happiness, anger, sadness. He didn't know what he wanted to feel. Happiness that he could finally be able to hold his mother once again after many years of separation. Anger that she has been away from him for such a long time, and he's not been able to see her or let alone what she looked like. And finally, sadness for being separated from her and thinking he wasn't what she would want in a son.

"Dante?"

"Yeah…?"

"Would you like to talk with me? After all…I don't have much time."

Dante loosened her embrace on Eva and looked up at her in fear. "What?"

"Please understand Dante. I am your mother…but I'm not truly here." Eva said distantly.

Dante proceeded to let go of her, and stood up slowly. She could not bear to even look into her disappointed son's eyes from finding out that the mother he thought he had, was not even really there.

"What do you mean you're not truly here?" Dante asked.

"Well…You see, I am a simple…recording is the right term for it. My original self recorded this version of herself in order to one day greet you. She didn't know when exactly that would be the time, but she knew she needed to leave it with someone who was trust worthy…and well…Mariska was the one. She and I were great friends back when she was still an angel."

"Mariska was an angel?" Dante said in astounment.

"Yes." Eva continued after another sip of her tea. "Please site as I continue."

Dante did so and sat in the seat across from her. HE couldn't even eye his pizza anymore, nor bother to eat or drink. He had too much he wanted to know before eating.

"You see. Mariska was once an angel a long time ago." Eva explained, "However, she was the person who created the craze of the hippy era with her drugs and floral colored patterns. This was something that was initially killing off the young and bringing them temporary happiness to hide the pain. Many years later, she tried to bring it back but the higher up got wind of her plans, and decided to banish her from heaven's gates and send her to the dark world of hell. Before she left, I knew that she would meet you soon, so I asked that she deliver me to you. And the only way to enter you in…"

"…Was for her to sing the song you use to sing to me…back when I was a kid." Dante realized.

"It seems you haven't forgotten about everything." Eva smiled.

"Heh, guess not." Dante chuckled.

"Oh, your pizza's getting cold." Eva noted.

"Oh yeah." Dante realized. He picked up the slice he was eating as that as Eva continued.

"Any way, I figured by sending you this recording, I would at least be able to carry this time we've spent with me back to where I reside."

"Where you reside?" Dante asked, swallowing that slice and taking another.

"Yes. Where I reside is a place within Heaven but is a secured section of Heaven. Much like a jail cell." She answered pouring more tea into her cup. "No matter what I attempt, I will never be free."

"Then I'll bust you out!" Dante offered, swallowing his pizza and standing up. "I'll get you out if I have to!"

"Thank you Dante, but I'm afraid Heaven won't let you step one foot into their heavenly doors." Eva said looking down into her tea with mournful eyes. "It's my fault. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in all this mess…If only I hadn't-!" Eva stopped herself by covering her mouth. She had almost said the words she knew she would regret ever to utter in the presence of your son.

"If only you hadn't given birth to me." Dante finished. "That's what you were gonna say, right?"

Dante walked away from the table and tried to rationalize all that he was being told and what he was trying to understand. He cleared his face with his hand and rubbed his forehead in deep thought.

"I understand how this all must be affecting you." Eva sighed. "But I knew I had to get this off my chest as well…So…I just hope that…you find it in your heart to forgive me…Forgive me for being an awful mother to you all these- -."

Eva's words were quickly stopped at the feeling of harsh pain on her cheek. The pain had come from a slap from her very own son's hand, leaving a red mark on her cheek.

"I can't believe you…" Dante said growing in rage as he spoke. "So you died…That doesn't mean you're a horrible mother at all. You, being there in my life to the end, is what made you better than anyone else. You kept me even though you knew you'd be put into a secured-heavy jail cell in Heaven! You kept me through the good days and the bad days, the hard and easy days, and you never gave up on me! I may not remember much and my memory may be a bit hazy, but I do remember this! You bein' the mom I've always loved to have and would always be there to protect if you needed me! That's the kind of mother that I had! That's you! And if you think I'm gonna let you talk shit about yourself right in front of me, you're wrong! I'll tell you straight up that you're the best mother I've ever had, and if you say otherwise, I'll go up to heaven myself, and tell it to you in your face!"

There was silence between the two. Neither lifted their gaze and neither moved or talked at all. Then Dante saw something he never thought he would ever get to see…tears. Eva had tears in her eyes and sniffed at how much her very son had become.

"You've grown…" She said in a tremble voice…but yet and still…she smiled. "You…really are the son I've always wanted."

Dante could only smile back as he replied; "Thanks…Mom."

Eva had finally wiped the tears off her eyes. Suddenly she looked off into the distance of the sky, looking as though she had seen something Dante couldn't. "It seems Mariska is at her final point."

"Final?" Dante repeated. "Juliet must be takin' care of her. Usually the last part is the hardest." Dante looked to his mother with determination burning in him. "Mom…I…I gotta go."

Eva nodded and smiled at her youngest son. "Yes, I know... You are your father's son."

Dante took one last bite of his pizza and one final drink of his Coke. After ingesting those, he grabbed his sword and put it on his back. He took one last look at his mother and smiled to at least have one last time with her. "Well…see ya."

"Yes…see ya…

"_Spirits gather to the bell toll…_

_Flush away all sins you hold…_

_Go and stand before our God…_

_Understand or all is lost…"_

* * *

**Complete; this one wasn't all action but I figured this was something I wanted to do for this fanfic to get Dante to see his mom at least once. Anyway, I think I'll be letting him see Sparda at some point, but Vergil is another story. It's a maybe for him.**

**When I thought of this song, I was thinking the rhythm of that mermaid song from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. The one where harry sticks and egg under water and hears a mermaid sing. Just replace the words there for these and that's basically the gist of how it's sung.**

**That's all for now.**

**Please review!**

**Bye Bye bee~**


	10. 10 End of Hippy and hello Soul Brotha!

_**Guns and Chainsaws**_

**Hey guys! Alito here. Time to continue on with G & C! This one will actually be shorter than the long ones I've been dishing out, but it will also feature some interesting things. Plus a few things that will be in the possible future of the story.**

**Now let's get to it!-!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all in this. **_**DmC: Devil may Cry, Lollipop Chainsaw, OR any of the other characters. **_**belongs to their original creators and NOT ME!**

**LET'S F-IN' ROCK!**

* * *

**6:59 p.m.**

Within the mystery world of Mariska's creation, Juliet was right in the middle of cutting apart Mariska from the head, down the middle, with her blood spewing everywhere! Finally she had completely cut her down the middle along with her sitar!

"How's that for truth!" Juliet smirked between pants of exhaustion. But it seems Mariska was only screaming in pain for a few seconds…before she too smiled, which made Juliet's smile fade.

"**Hehehe…One truth…becomes two…!" **Mariska said as she proceeded to in fact, rip her body into two! She also seemed to be in pain in doing this as well. From there both those body parts began to grow two more parts to it and became two whole copies of Mariska, floating in the air, legs crossed. **"Two truths's become…four!" **Suddenly, both ripped their bodies in half again and became now four clones! Finally those clones ripped themselves up and now there were before Juliet and Nick SIX Mariska's they had to deal with, all floating to the center of the pit!

"**And now…the gates of abyss shall open…" **All of them said while floating in bubbles now.

"Yeaaah…Can I go home now?" Nick squealed.

"Not now, Nick!" Juliet said, "We gotta beat this girl!" She turned to Mariska and pointed her chainsaw at her. "Damnit! What did you do with Dante!-? WHERE IS HEEEEE?-!-!"

"Right here."

Juliet almost jumped at the sound of a male yet familiar voice. She quickly turned around with a smile of relief that he was okay and not injured at all.

"Dante!" Juliet gleefully expressed. She ran to Dante and slammed right into him in a bear hug, almost knocking the wind out of him in the process.

"Okay! Okay, Juliet, I'm not goin' anywhere anymore!" Dante said struggling from Juliet's hug. Juliet finally let go of him and was simply relived that he was back.

"So glad you're back!" Juliet said.

"We sure as hell are…" Nick sighed of relief.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Juliet worried, "You suddenly vanished into thin air."

"Yeah, I'm okay." Dante replied. "Just…took an interesting way is all."

"Well that interesting way you went almost got us killed!" Nick complained.

"Yeah, I got that." Dante said, "But before this fight keeps goin' on, I gotta ask her somethin'."

"Uh…Sure. If she'll listen." Juliet shrugged.

Dante nodded and walked all the way to the edge of the pit of bus's, standing before Mariska's clones. "Hey Mariska!" Dante called, "Tell me somethin', and I wanna hear the truth about this…" He paused as he tried to find the best way to say this. However, it was not as though he would give them time, so he asked. "How close were you to my mother?"

"Mother…?" Nick and Juliet simultaneously asked.

"**Hahaha…Ah, Eva." **TheMariska clones smiled in reminiscence, **"Always trying to look after me…always caring for my well being…she truly was a great friend to me who always took care of me when I was down…"** They paused for a second and grew a smile of complete malice, **"And I remember the exact look on her face as I ratted that bitch out and sent her into the gate of abyss, baby! She was a weak one, in the eyes of the truth! Always looking down on me, saying my mind has been warped with the lies that blind the Angels, but I say she was blinding herself from the truth of life! I didn't want to suffer alone through those fiery pits of the under realm, so I figured "why not let her have my despair's taste" right?-! Hahaha!-!"**

Juliet gritted her teeth but just couldn't let that slide. "So, you betrayed her?-!" Juliet exclaimed, "How could you?-! She was your friend! The one who looked after you even though you did so much wrong! She was still your friend! And now you say you didn't even care about her because she tried to help you?-! Lady, you're F-ed up!"

"You're lyin'."

All the Mariskas and Juliet along with Nick all turned to Dante, who was staring Mariska dead in the eye with a stern expression. "I don't believe you. I think you really do care about Eva, even now. She was the first friend you ever had, and she was the reason you got away with your plans of fuckin' up the human race back in the hippie times! She protected you, and didn't tell the higher angels or anyone about it! You even kept that recording of her with you all these years just to fulfill her request!" Dante then pointed up at Mariska. "In fact, I'm startin' to see what's really got you so pissed that you'd rat out my mother on the Angels…" Dante slowly put his hand down as he finally said it; "it's because you loved her!"

All but one Mariska's faces were dull and expressionless. The one in the middle's eyes grew with shock.

"S-She loved…" Nick started.

"…Your mother?" Juliet finished. "Dante, how do you know that?"

"Because for her to ruin the human race, but still hold that recording of her with her all this time. No mere friend would do that. Especially one who was gettin' sent to Hell. Plus it was pretty obvious." Dante replied, "She just said all that to mess with us, and pretend she had no emotions, when she's been in love with Eva forever. Even now she- -"

"**Lies…" **All three of them looked to the single Mariska who acted different. She seemed to be clutching her head hard and was moving her head side to side, denying it. **"Lies…! Lies…! Lies, lies, lies, lies, lies, lies,lies, lies, lies,** **lies, lies, lies!-! ALL LIES!-!-!**

"Bullshit! You wanted her all to yourself, but you didn't know what she'd say. But then she met my dad, and you got jealous." Dante confirmed, "So you rated her out and fucked up my life because of it! Admit it, Mariska!"

Finally in a blind rage, she looked to Dante with rage filled eyes and yelled, **"Don't…Ever…SAY HER NAME!-!-!"**

All the bubbles suddenly formed into on enlarge circle around the original Mariska as she levitated higher than them and from the deep pit beneath them, came a giant fist, rising from the very ground itself! It was Mariska's hand but formed into the size of a monster truck! Heavy rumbling was occurring from the leviathan hand rising from the pit menacingly, to destroy anything in its path!

"Is that a fucking giant hand?-!" Nick exclaimed, "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Dante…?" Juliet said to Dante. He didn't move at all. He simply stood there as he stared up to Mariska in her rage filled eyes.

"Y'know…I was kinda mad at her too." Dante said to himself, unaware that Juliet and Nick were listening. "I thought my mother left me to die…'cause she didn't give a damn about me, or about if I live or not…maybe I wasn't mad at her at all…maybe…I was just mad that…she was takin' away from me so fast…" He sighed deeply to himself…Then he looked back at the fist with more burning confident eyes. "…Well I'm not gonna let myself die so quickly. In the name of my mother; Mariska! Say hi to your vengeance!"

The second Dante ended that sentence; he felt a strange surge go through his body. The surge formed a white pentagram forming underneath him and becoming a brighter light that blinded Nick and Juliet, making them shield and close their eyes!

"**This light…I know this light…" **Mariska mumbled in astonishment. **"Eva's…final gift…"**

The light had finally faded and Juliet and Nick were able to see Dante again. However, this time Dante had something on him. Presumably his arms. They were long metallic colored gauntlets that had a small marking of angel wings on the shoulder pads of the armored gauntlets. The fingers were sharpened and the palms had a cross on each of them. There were also small exhaust holes on the sides of the arms for an unknown purpose. Though his sword was now gone, it seems as though it transformed into metal sleeved gauntlets!

"Whoa!" Dante uttered, getting a good look at his newest weapons. The certainly felt different than anything he's ever had, and they really had a different feel to them as well.

"Wow!" Juliet said in amazement. "What are they?"

"They're…my mothers." Dante said. He then bowed his head, with his eyes closed and muttered, "Thanks mom…I'll make you proud." He then turned back to Mariska and smirked is arrogant smile and pointed to her. "Let's get violent, Mariska!"

Mariska was only boiling with pure anger at Dante and replied, **"Yes…LET'S!-!"**

The giant hand was descending at a powerful speed upon Dante and Juliet! It was creating a wind pressure that was from the result of its heavy mass, quickly landing to the ground!

"AHH!-! Oh shit!" Nick yelled, "Do something! Quick!"

"Care to do me the honor?" Juliet smiled to Dante, noticing the slight glee he had to using the gauntlets. It was kind of cute too. Like a kid on Christmas.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Dante smirked. He then faced the giant fist as it was getting closer to him with heavy speed! As it was finally about to squish Dante into nothing, with a sudden smack, it had been stopped within its tracks! The after wind did blow as a result of it being stopped so suddenly like a plane taking off. Mariska's was furiously shocked to find that Dante had stopped the large hand with only a single catch from his gauntleted hand! What was worse was that he didn't even struggle or move at all. He just stood there, holding the extremely heavy hand…and smiled egotistically…the same smile as his father.

"Let's rock, Clergy!" Dante shouted.

Suddenly, the small exhaust holes blew small exhaust wind that was not of smoke, but of Angelic aura fuming from his cocked arm! Finally, he gave the mother of all uppercuts and punched the hand with the most extensive power he could muster all into one fist! From there, he began doing a barrage of punches that seemed as though he was growing more hands around his arms! Each powerful punch seemed to push back the large hand no matter how much pressure Mariska added to it!

"**I-It can't be!-!" **Mariska gasped.

"Oh it be!" Dante yelled. Finally with one last battle yell and a power-filled uppercut once more, Dante had finally succeeded in punching the hand forcefully right back up to where Mariska's bubble was and was hurdling right towards her! With a shriek of terror, the large hand hit Mariska's bubble and herself as well! Causing the clones to vanish with a bubble pop, and her real body, forced to the ground of the stage with hard thud that could break bones!

Suddenly the area of which they were in was starting to break like glass. The entire world crumbled within itself and everyone was suddenly somewhere else. The stadium was gone and was replaced with the afternoon sky and the stadium replaced with the farm once more!

On a near-by rock sat Mariska, pained and her entire body bleeding from both the inside and out. Her face blooded and her scars re-opening.

"Let's finish this." Dante said as he made the gauntlets back into his sword on his back.

"Right." Juliet said, running to the undead hippie, chainsaw in hand. "Choke on your Birkenstocks, you psilocybin-muching moron!" She then jumped high into the air, as Dante pulled out Ivory and pointed it at Mariska.

Mariska however was as calm as can be as she bled out, and strummed her sitar lazily.

"**Hehehe…Heavy…hehe…peace out…"**

Finally the chainsaw had sliced through her head and it was soon dethatched from her body, flying into the air. With her final words she said **"…Eva…my…love…"**

Dante pointed Ivory at her flying head and uttered. "Yeah…Eva says peace out."

The bullet pierced right through Mariska's head and it flew right to the ground with a heavy thud. Juliet had landed by using her chainsaw as breaks in order to stop herself from flying too far. Finally she stopped and was able to get back to her feet, just enough time to see Mariska's grand closing.

Just as the other two, her body also gathered dark purple and blue aura and transformed into a spiral as she muttered, **"Meus Vita, Rege, pro nefario coepto…!"**

Finally the aura vanished once more as quick as it showed up and the farm was back to the way it was before. Dante sighed and put Ivory away…and looked up into the skies as he could only feel remorse as of now.

"I'll get you out of there one day, mom…" Dante muttered, "…Wait for me."

Although, it turned out that they hadn't even moved from where they were before. Dante, Nick and Juliet were still within the open field where Vikke's ship crashed.

"Wow. We've been here the whole time…?" Nick questioned.

"Well that's what drugs'll do to ya." Dante said walking to them.

It seems all wasn't too well with them, as Juliet looked around still, as if looking for something. "Guys…where's Rosalind?"

"What? Didn't she appear with us?" Dante questioned. He too looked around as well, to find no sign of Rosalind anywhere at all. Could she…have been lost in that realm? No, she'd be here with them, out of Mariska's control.

Suddenly Juliet's chainsaw started to chime once more, to their annoyance and sighing.

"Jeez. I'll wait." Dante sighed, knowing full well it was her mom again, calling about something that was unimportant to what was going on right now.

"Y-Yeah…" Juliet replied. She stabbed her chainsaw into the ground and answered the phone. As she put it to her ear, a strange voice that wasn't her mother's talked through it for her, Nick, and Dante to hear.

"_**Hey there, Juliet~" **_It was a male voice that sounded like he was speaking through a talk box, as old rappers use to do. _**"Are you ready to boogie-woogie~?"**_

"Who is this?-!" Juliet demanded.

"_**The. One. You. Ain't. Gonna. Level. Up. On"**_

Juliet was confused. "Why are you pretending to be Steven Hawking?"

"That's a talk box, smart one." Dante commented.

"Whatever!' Juliet huffed, 0utting a lollipop in her mouth and Dante, lighting a cigarette. "Now what do you want, dude?-!"

"_**I've got the freaky little supafreak right here!~"**_

"_Get your hands off me, you zombie pedo!_" Yelled a familiar voice.

"Rosalind!" Juliet called.

"_Juliet! Hot punk guy!"_

"Yep, that's Rosalind…" Dante mumbled.

"_Don't worry about me! I—MMPF mmmmpf!" _Her voice sounded as if it was covered by something, possibly cloth against her mouth.

"ROSALIND!-!" Juliet yelled into the phone.

_**If you want your sister back, baby, you need to win a game with me. Make your way to the Fulci Fan Center. Hehe! I can't wait to party with your corpse like its 1983!"**_

The phone then hung up, only leaving a dead line.

Juliet, in her anger, spit her lollipop out of her mouth and stepped on it hard in anger. "Damnit! That robot voice-talking bastard!"

"Calm it." Dante patted her shoulder. "It's obviously a trap."

"Dante's right, Juliet." Nick said, "We can't just rush in there alone."

"We don't have a choice." Juliet said, "Besides, we got you, me, and Dante on our side."

"Yeah, but it probably won't be enough." Dante noted, getting their attention, "By the time we get to Rosalind, that bastard could already have turned her in to a "_Dead Rising"_ creeper."

"Don't say that!" Juliet yelled, pushing Dante's hand off her. "We have to try!" Juliet hung up her phone and grabbed her chainsaw. "Who else is gonna help us, huh?-! Your mom who's- -?-!"

Juliet quickly covered her mouth with a small gasp! She couldn't believe what she had just said, right in front of Dante. It was the worst choice of words to say at that time. Dante just stared at her, his eyes narrowed and his fist clenched.

"Oh, so now you take cheap shots at my mother? Is that it?" Dante said with an obvious tempered tone. "I get it, okay? My mom died! Standin' here isn't gonna bring her back! I know this! But I'm still determined to break her free from where ever the hell she's bein' prisoned!" He then pointed at Juliet. "Now are we really gonna keep sittin' here, talkin' shit, or are we gonna go off to this fun center to get your sister back?-!"

Juliet's eyes widened at what she was seeing. Ever since she first met him, not once did she Dante ever hold the fire that he was holding in his eyes now. They showed real determination and real heart, like he was a completely different person from what she remembered.

"D-Dante…I- -"

The words failed at Juliet's lips as a sudden bright light shined right in front of them all of a sudden! The light got so bright that it made them blind their eyes as well. The sound of a motor engine also accompanied the light and was driving closer and closer to them! Finally the light seemed to have died down along with the engine purring and all three could see again, only to see the light came from a red motorcycle with a passenger seat attached to it parked in front of them. On it was a muscular man who looked in his late forties, with black combed back hair like that of the Fonz. He was dressed in a red dress shirt, over a black zebra stripped suit jacket, black long pants and white alligator skinned dress shoes.

"Hey, baby." He said with a country accent, and a smile.

"Daddy!-!" Juliet cheered as she ran to him and gave him a big ol' hug!

"Daddy?" Dante repeated with wide eyes. "As in…born from?-!"

"M-Mr. Starling?-!" Nick commented. Mr. Starling simply gazed at Nick, and had no other look but grimace in his star. It was so overwhelming that Nick didn't say a word and was too stricken with fear to say anything.

"Daddy?-! What're you doing here?-!" Juliet asked.

"Welp, I couldn't jus' let my little gurl fight them there zombies by herself, now could I?" Mr. Starling smiled. He then turned to Dante who simply stood there, looking at the father daughter moment. "And who're you, boy?"

"I'm not a boy, old guy. And it's Dante."

Mr. Starling looked at him as if he had said something enlightening. He quickly let go of Juliet and stood before Dante, almost towering over him. "Did you say…Dante?" He asked again to be sure.

"Yep. Dante."

Then Mr. Starling did something Dante never expected from him…He grabbed him and gave him the tightest hug ever to be seen! He pulled him in so strongly, that Dante's sword fell off his back as he hugged! "Hahaha!-! I don' believe it!" Mr. Starling smiled, "You really ar' Sparda's kid, ain't cha?-!"

"O-Ouch! Y-You know…Sparda?-!" Dante wheezed from the tightening of Mr. Starling's grip! Mr. Starling finally dropped Dante, letting him catch his breath a bit.

"Sorry 'bout that." Mr. Starling apologized, getting Dante's sword for him. But before he gave it back, he gazed upon Rebellion with admiring eyes. "Yep. This sure is your daddy's blade here." Mr. Starling said, raising it up to the sky. "Y' know, he never did let me hold it…said he was savin' it fer someone…must've been you." Mr. Starling then tossed it back to Dante, to which he caught it again, and placed it on his back.

"Dad used rebellion?" Dante asked, looking back at his sword. Then he turned back to Mr. Starling. "Wait. You knew my dad?"

"Yes sir-e. He an' I go way back. Ya see, it was back when- -"

"Uh, guys! I hate to break up the special bonding you got going on, but do you think we can talk about this while getting to Rosalind?-!" Juliet intervened impatiently.

"Oh yeah!" Mr. Starling nodded, and then looked to Dante, "We'll keep talkin' as we go!"

"Alright then." Dante agreed.

The two jumped into Mr. Starling's motorcycle-Juliet holding Nick's head while sitting in the passenger seat, and Dante, sitting behind Mr. Starling, sideways as not for it to feel…awkward—and all four were off on the bike with the engine purring and them speeding off to the city.

**Meanwhile at the Fulci Fun Center**

Though the place had already been horded with zombies and all the human beings were either killed, ran away, or were turned into zombies, there seemed to be only one single man that seemed to not care about anything or anyone else right now. All he was doing was playing one of the games within the arcade and cared not for anyone else.

"Come on! Come on!" He yelled angrily, mashing the buttons of his favorite fighting game. "No! No! Almost-! WHAT?-! YES! YES! ALMOST-!"

However, his streak had ended as a sole zombie worker came out of nowhere and smashed the game right in front of his face. The zombie used a single bat in order to do the damage to the game itself! Though this had been done…the man didn't move.

"Dude…I was winning…plus, I'm in a shitty mood right now…So why don't you do me the favor…AND GET OUT O FMY FACE!-!-!"

Suddenly, in a quick motion then human eyes could even see, the zombie's body was instantly sliced in two! Its torso flew off of its body and slammed right into the ground, leaving the lower half to bleed out profusely and make a puddle of blood under it.

"Next time, don't fuck up my game." The man smirked as he held, what looked like…a beam katana! "After all; in my first game, I was ranked no. 1 assassin!"

* * *

**Complete; Told ya I'd have cameos! Can you guess who it is? If not, then find out in the next chapter. Anyway, the next chapter for this will probably take a while what with my other fanfics, plus so much studying to do. But it will arrive, so don't worry too much. Also take a look at my other fanfic; The Devil's Dark tail: Orphanage, I really decide to change my writing style in that one.**

**That's all for now.**

**Please review!**

**Bye Bye bee~**


	11. 11 Enter the Fulci Fun Center

_**Guns and Chainsaws**_

**Hey guys! Alito here. Time to continue on with G & C! This one, I don't think, Is as long as my last ones but I at least was able to get it up. (Not that way ;) So any who, let's just go!**

**Now let's get to it!-!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all in this. **_**DmC: Devil may Cry, Lollipop Chainsaw, OR any of the other characters. **_**belongs to their original creators and NOT ME!**

**LET'S F-IN' ROCK!**

* * *

**7:30 p.m.**

The night had finally come within the city of Romero, as a single motorcycle drove through the still lite streets and buildings. On the motorcycle were our three heroes and the father of one of them.

"So…that's pretty much it." Mr. Starling finished, almost having to yell due to the motorcycle's engine being loud. "Hope I helped you out a bit."

"I guess." Dante said, almost having to yell as well. "So let me see if I got this; My dad use to fight with you against demons a long time ago, and used rebellion here to do it."

"Wow daddy! You never told me you fought with Dante's strong dad!" Juliet said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Oh great. Even their dad's are fucked up hunters…" Nick mumbled.

"Well, I don' mean to brag or nothin' but him and I wer' pretty deadly." Mr. Starling bragged anyway. "Which reminds me; has he taught ya how to use that there sword? Seems like you don' carry it for accessory."

"No, he doesn't. He's been dead since I was small." Dante answered.

Without hesitation, Mr. Starling stepped onto the breaks, making everyone clutch something to hold as the tires made the annoying scream, and the tire's road rash being visible. Finally the bike stopped and Mr. Starling turned to Dante in complete disbelief.

"He died?-!" Mr. Starling exclaimed. "Sparda's dead?-!"

"You didn't know?" Dante said, massaging his head from the impact of the halt. "He died I think a year or two after I was born. Got killed."

"By who?-!" Mr. Starling raged, "When I find the snively little vermin that done took Sparda out, I'mma show him what happens when you mess wit' a Starling!"

"I don't know who did it." Dante answered before Mr. Starling did anything out of hand. "All I know is he's dead now."

Mr. Starling finally calmed down with a heavy sigh of grief in him. He stared into space, seeming very stricken with sadness. "I see…Well…That's unfortunate…"

"Daddy…?" Juliet worried. She had never seen her father so down and disappointed. She realized that Sparda and he must have been the best of friends, and to suddenly lose that friend must be nerve-racking and depressing to hear.

Mr. Starling noticed her daughter looking at her with worry in her eyes, and quickly threw the thought out of his head. "It's alright, baby." He smiled to Juliet with a wink and thumbs up, "its gon' take more than this to keep yer ol' daddy down." He put both hands on the bars and revved up his motorcycle, the engine purring with energy! "Alright! Let's get to that Fun place!"

_**Fulci Fun Center**_

_**7:31 pm**_

The zombies had been coming in waves upon waves, going after those who had human flesh to feed upon, not concerned at all with mercy for them or compassion. Just brain was all they wanted. However, that was not the case today, as today they all fell upon the very prey they hunt for. Unfortunately for them, this prey wasn't going to make it easy for them.

Their prey was a man in his late 20's with black hair spiked up forward style and yellow sunglasses. He wore a black T-shirt with generic anime magical girl characters on it, over a red leather jacket. He also wore a white motorcycle glove on his right hand and a black wrist band on the other whist. Lastly he wore blue jeans with small rips on them and white sneakers.

"The last time I fought jerk-offs like you guys, it was back in Santa Destroy during those messed up assassin fights." The man said pointing his beam katana at the zombies, "But now they're all in a little place called hell, and there's no line you fuckfaces have to wait in when I send you there!"

The sunglasses man ran at the zombies and used his beam katana to slice his way through the undead. One was about to slam a baseball into his head, but the black haired man blocked it, and spun around to slice apart the zombie's stomach. Another appeared to jump over him to get the jump on him, but the man simply thrust his sword upward and edged it through that zombie's body, slicing it in two and it hitting the ground. Finally, he brought his sword to his side as if he were a samurai, and quickly "unsheathed" it to do a spiral swing, that decapitated the remaining ones around him!

"This ain't nothin'!" The sunglasses male said, "I'm Travis Touchdown, guys! You might as well drop over and die as of now!"

From there, the one called Travis continued his onslaught of carnage to the zombie scum, making sure not one leaves this fun center alive.

Their prey was now their carnivore.

_**Outside Fulci Fun Center**_

_**7:39 pm**_

"We're here." Mr. Starling said.

They all had finally arrived in front of their needed destination. It sure was an out of the ordinary type of building. The building itself was in the form of a giant classical arcade game, towering over them and the entrance being right in front as well.

"The hell is this?" Dante questioned jumping off the motorcycle.

"It's the fun center." Juliet said. "It's where all the kids from school hang out after school."

"Funny. If something like this was in Limbo, I'd be pretty worried." Dante grinned. "But then again, killin' demons to get a high score doesn't sound to bad."

"So what's our plan?" Nick asked.

"Here's how it goes." Juliet said kneeing down with Dante and Mr. Starling joining her. She took a small piece of chalk and wrote down the plan. She drew a picture of the Fun Center, herself with a chainsaw in a stick figure sort of way, Dante with his guns and his sword on his back, and her father. She also wrote who was who so not to cause confusion.

"I think I can figure out who I am." Dante commented.

"Whatever. Anyway, here's the plan." Juliet explained. "I'll head into the building at the entrance, all right? Daddy, you go around and sneak in from the back." She drew an arrow of Mr. Starling going to the back of the building. "Dante, you go up from the side of the building." She drew and arrow of Dante going to the side of the building. "I'll act as a decoy, and draw the zombie's attention towards me, and you two make it up to the roof where Rosalind should be."

"So you're the decoy?" Dante questioned.

"Why do we gotta be the decoy?" Nick complained.

Suddenly there were drops of water falling on their plan and some sucking in of air.

"Uh…you okay?" Dante uttered.

"Daddy?" Juliet asked. They turned to see Mr. Starling in tears. He seemed almost…happy with his crying.

"Ma lil' girl…" He sniffed, "…is a tactical genius."

"Seriously…?" Dante muttered.

However, those tears seemed to have vanished when he suddenly pulled out of nowhere, a large white box with a red bow wrapped on it. "Yer mom n' me got a lil' somethin' fer ya special day. Happy birthday, baby."

"Thanks Daddy." Juliet smiled receiving the present happily.

"Welp, I'm off!" Mr. Starling said standing up., looking up at the building.

"Good luck, sir." Nick said with a sort of kiss-up tone. "You're gonna do awesome. I'm sure of it!"

"Wow. You are literally suckin' his ass dry." Dante joked, insinuating Nick is indeed being a kiss ass.

"Yeah, so knock it off, son!" Mr. Starling said with a menacing voice. "And don' think I forgot about that tongue stuff neither!"

"Yes sir! Okay sir!" Nick franticly answered.

" *cough*Ass kisser! *cough" Dante fake coughed.

"Would you leave me alone, and go!-!" Nick yelled.

'Mr. Starling then walked off as he said to Dante with a smirk, "And Lord knows you ain't gon' be gettin' anywhere near my little girl either."

"D-Daddy!" Juliet blushed.

"It's okay." Dante smirked as well. "I'm aimin' for Cordelia anyway."

"WHAT?-!"

"He's kidding Daddy! Just kidding!" Juliet said quickly getting up to her feet incase her father was going to go off on the black haired half breed.

"Well…Alright then." Mr. Starling grunted/ He then stepped to the side of the Fun Center, and instantly jumped from the fire escape, up to the roof top of the building, off to do what the plan ordered.

"There he goes. Guess I better be movin' too." Dante said as he walked to the other side of the Fun Center as well.

"Wait, Dante." Juliet called.

"What's up?"

"Well…About what I said…you know back at the farm…about your mom." Juliet looked down, fidgeting her fingers. "Well…I just want to say- -"

"Juliet. Nick." Dante intervened.

"Y-Yeah?" Juliet answered.

"Yeah?" Nick also answered.

Dante smiled a cocky smile, the one he's use to smiling. "Try not to get too beat up without me, got it?"

Juliet only stared at him in a daze, but understood what he wanted her to do. She smiled as well and nodded. "Right. Besides, I have Nick to keep me company."

"Uh, sure thing, Juliet." Nick replied.

Dante strolled to the opposite side of the building Mr. Starling jumped up, and also stepped from one level of the fire escape to the other, till he reached one of the open windows of the Fun Center.

"Well, better open up the present." Juliet said with giddiness in her smile. She opened it and just as the others, something magically popped out of the box and presented itself upon them. It was a red helmet with blue stars on it. "Oh! I'm so touched! My mom and dad knew just exactly what I wanted!"

"You asked for a helmet?" Nick questioned.

"yeah! For you!" Juliet smiled. He took Nick's head off her waist and held it in one hand with the helmet in the other. She placed the helmet on his head; a perfect fit. "See? It fits you."

"Yeah, but…why a helmet?" Nick asked.

"Because you said you were gonna get a motorcycle one day, and I decided to get you one." Juliet answered.

"Y-You asked them to get a present…for me?" Nick said feeling rather touched.

"Well when you get your motorcycle, it'll be _our_ present." Juliet smiled brightly. "Do you like it?"

Nick sated at Juliet intently. She really did know how to make Nick feel better with only a smile and her words. It was as if she had that special kind of way of making him smile that made it clear why he was so in love with her …back when he had a body. "It's…nice. Thanks baby."

"No problem." Juliet smiled. She brought Nick close to her, and laid her soft lips upon his. It had to be brief however, as they had an important mission to uphold. She made the helmet disappear from Nick's head and placed him back on her waist. "Okay then, Nick! Let's get in there!" Juliet encouraged, revving her chainsaw.

Nick could only sigh at the hell he was about to endure… but smiled, knowing that at least he could go into hell with the girl he loved. "Might as well."

"Alright! Time to- -!"

Juliet stopped her words as she saw a single zombie get pushed right out of the Fun Center's doors, flying through the air and falling flat on its face in front of Juliet.

"Whoa! The hell?" Juliet questioned.

She ran past the zombie and up the stairs curbs to the doors of the Fun Center entrance. Upon entering the first floor, she noticed a whole bunch of dead zombies lying around on the floor, all cut up or broken into two. It was as if they were cut open by some serial killer…or Dante.

"What's going on here?" Juliet questioned.

"Ugh, haven't seen this much bodies since I watched a _Walking Dead_ episode." Nick groaned.

"Keep on your toes Nick. There could be danger." Juliet warned.

"Did you just make fun of me?" Nick wondered.

Suddenly, another zombie was flying over Juliet's head, but this time it was sliced in two and its torso flopping over her and to the ground with a heavy thud!

"Next time, try not to suck so badly!" called a male's voice from where the zombie's torso came from. Juliet and Nick turned that direction and saw before them, an older man with black spiky hair, sun glasses, a red jacket and a beam katana, strolling along with the zombie's dead head spinning on his finger. The man, who was Travis, then saw Juliet and Nick standing near the entrance and the head instantly dropped from his hands. His eyes widened, and his mouth hung open at what his eyes had seen today.

"_Whoa…Now that's a body._" Travis thought. "_Th-Those Legs…! That rack…! Those hot lips…! Oh God, that's hot! And she fights too?-!_" Travis then smiled a rather deviant smile as he strolled over to Juliet with a swave personality and a mysterious stroll.

"Hey there." Travis said with a flirtatious tone. "Noticed you like the cheerleader look. Not bad."

"You do realize I just turned eighteen today right?" Juliet noted.

"Welp, these zombie's aren't gonna cut themselves!" Travis exclaimed as he walked off like she wasn't even there.

"What a tool…" Nick said.

Travis stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around to Juliet with a look of confusion, meeting her own confusion as well. He thought that he had heard wrong and assumed he imagined it, but it felt as though it really sounded like a male's voice besides his own. "Hey uh…did you just go through puberty or something?"

"What?-! No! That was my boyfriend, Nick!"

"Nick?"

"Yep." Juliet turned around and stuck her butt out to reveal Nick to her.

"Yeah, that's right! She's taken buddy! So back off!" Nick warned.

"SON OF A FUCK! You're a head?-!" Travis yelled with sheer amazement and a bit of fear. "AND YOU STILL TALK?-!" Travis found that as odd to see. Or maybe a better term was "supernatural" to Travis. He pointed his beam katana at Juliet. "What the hell kind of shit is this? Some cheerleader with a chainsaw, cuttin' up zombies with a decapitated living head on her waist. Yep, this has Suda 51written all over it."

"Who's-Hey look out sunglasses guy!" Juliet pointed out.

Travis looked behind himself to find a single zombie with a nailed bat in its hands, about to swing it at Travis's head! However Travis dodged the swing and stabbed the zombie in the head, and cut it clean off!

"I got it, pedo guy!" Juliet called as she ran past Travis and cocked her chainsaw back to release a heavy uppercut with it to slice the zombie right in half up the middle of its body! It slowly ripped apart and was now dead to the ground.

"Not bad." Travis smirked, leaning his beam katana on his shoulders.

"Thanks." Juliet replied.

"Still a tool though…" Nick commented.

Suddenly, as if timed correctly, even more zombies had appeared before them from the elevator and the entrance to the Fun Center. More than ten or twenty of the undead bastards or geeks surrounded them menacingly and dangerously as well. Both were back to back as they discussed their next move.

"Let's take these suckers down, and then find out the asshole responsible for all this." Travis suggested. "What do ya, cheerleader? Ready to show some school spirit?"

"Let's bring the pain!" Juliet agreed.

The two charge at the hoard of zombies and were off to kill!

_**window of Fulci Fun Center**_

_**A few minutes earlier**_

Dante jumped right through it and found himself standing within a rather…strange place. The entire area was actually outside, the skies, being the afternoon sun setting, and the streets torn up and broken down a bit. There was a destroyed school bus on the side with blood on it, and a large building that was seemingly destroyed within itself. He looked to the horizon to see he was in a city that looked like it went through hell. Over on the horizon as well was what appeared to be a large tower that overlooked the entire city before it. Dante looked to the window he came out of to find it was connected to a wall on the building. Suddenly, the window devirtualized and disappeared from him to escape at all.

"Well this ain't somethin' you see every day." Dante questioned, looking around. "Where the hell am I now?"

"My old home town."

Dante looked behind himself to see a familiar face once again. His white hair was still the same and his red coat was a trench one as well. He carried his signature sword on his back as he strolled to Dante from the destroyed office that use to be _his_ office.

"What're you doin' here, old man?" Dante asked.

"Same as you." W. Dante answered, his red coat flowing in the wind and crossing his arms. "I was just mindin' my own business, and suddenly I get some weird call with some dude sounding like T-pain, and then I was teleported here."

They both then stood side by side, overlooking the large tower in the distance of the city.

"Temi-ni-gru." W. Dante uttered with a sort of tone that seemed angry and mournful all in one breath. "Brings back memories…not too good ones either."

"So this was the place?" B. Dante asked. "This is where you and…_he _had your last fight…before he got corrupted by this Demon Price, Mundus."

"Yeah." W. Dante answered. "You should probably watch out for him in the future…where ever he is."

"Yeah…noted." B. Dante answered. He couldn't keep his eyes off the large tower at all. To think that this was the final place where the red son of Sparda and the blue son of Sparda, last fought with all they had and W. Dante ending up killing the only family he ever knew. It suddenly made B. Dante think. He remembered Vikke, the Viking zombie saying that he was the _second_ son of Sparda. Did that mean…? No. Now was not the time to think about that. He had a mission he was doing.

"Looks like the same guy's messin' with us around here." B. Dante noted.

"Seems that way." W. Dante smirked. He uncrossed his arms and grabbed his modified colt 45 caliber handguns of black and silver and leaned the black one on his shoulder. "What do ya say we show this auto-tune zombie dude what happens when you mess with a couple of Demon hunters."

B. Dante also smirked as he too pulled out his handguns and leaned the silver one on his shoulder. "I'm gonna love hearin' him scream."

And with that, the two demon hunters ran off into the city through the plans ahead of them to come.

_**Top of Temi Ni Gru**_

At the top of the large towering castle of a monument, the city seemed insignificant compared to the great Temi ni gru that stood proudly over the other buildings like a king over his people or loyal subjects…or slaves. The sun was beginning to set and that only meant that there wasn't much time left in the day to be able to at least enjoy the sun.

Even if he's only there for his own reasons.

"It seems you are looking over him." Another male approached.

"Yes. Dante is coming. I intend to greet him."

"There is no purpose in greeting such pathetic filths. They are but vermin who do not realize their purpose as great demons. Though they come from different plans, they still believe they can save the human race without accepting who they are."

"I don't know about the human race, but the Dante of my realm seems to not care for humans but instead do as he pleases."

The other man smirked. "I'm compelled. It seems your brother is quite the rebellious one."

"What about you?" The first man asked. "Shouldn't you great the other one? After all, he is _your _brother from _your_ realm."

"Humph. Another time perhaps." The man in the blue long trench coat and white brushed back hair said. The blur trench coat was buttoned up to give that regal look with a black dress shirt under it, black gloves, black long pants, and brown long boots. He held his treasured katana, yamato in his hand. He strolled off from the first male as he said, "You have a family reunion to look forward to. Be sure it is an honorable one."

"Understood, Sir Vergil."

Vergil then vanished in a blue haze from the tower, leaving the first male to stand over the edge, looking down at the city. He too, had white brushed back hair and light blue eyes piercing at the city. He wore a black long coat with the tail on the right side and blue interior, along with the color having a larger left side. He donned a blue band on the left bicep and blue scroll work sewn on his back. He also wore white gloves, blue dress slacks pants and black leather shoes. He had his katana, yamato in front of him, standing as a samurai of the old, waiting for his opponent to arrive…and so he was.

"Come brother." Vergil muttered. "Let's let our blades reunite once again."

* * *

**Finished. I can't believe I was able to get this up so quickly. Maybe I just want to do this one more so then others. Well it's not like I'm not gonna be working on other things, but this one is the most fun to do right now. No school cause of Election Day. Go and vote for whomever! And be ready for the next chapter, at some point if I'm not too busy. **

**That's all for now.**

**Please review!**

**Bye Bye bee~**


	12. 12 The brotherly love

_**Guns and Chainsaws**_

**Hey guys! Alito here. Time to keep the G & C going! This one has been filled with a lot of rewritings and much changing of dialogue. Plus there's the fact that I had to put in a lot of detail in the fight scene to come.**

**Now then let's get to it!-!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all in this. **_**DmC: Devil may Cry, Lollipop Chainsaw, OR No More Heroes characters. They b**_**elong to their original creators and NOT ME!**

**LET'S F-IN' ROCK!**

**7:33 p.m.**

* * *

The Fulci fun house was certainly a strange eventful place as Juliet, Nick, and Travis had to fight their way through video game nightmares and dangerous cow tipping levels. Finally they had made it back to reality and boy, were their bodies tired.

They had just come from a video gamers nightmare, into reality again, walking up the room's stairs and were behind some of the games.

"Ugh! How long is this place anyway?-!" Nick complained.

"Stop whining." Travis said. "You're just a head anyway. Why are you complaining?"

"Look somehow I get tired too Y'know!"

"Well it's time to get un-tired, because we got company!" Juliet said. Both turned to see more zombies appearing and trying to get in their way, stopping them from advancing.

"What's up with these douchebags?-!" Travis said, readying his beam katana. "It's like they just keep coming and coming!"

"Welcome to my world." Juliet agreed readying your chainsaw.

The two ran in to the hoard, slicing away at the zombies that kept coming to stop them. Juliet was grabbed by one of them, but was able to quickly elbow him in the rib, and bring her chainsaw to his head and to the second one running to her. From there, she ran up to the next one and used her pom poms to do a deadly cheer combo attack on the zombie, and finish it off with a chainsaw to the stomach!

"My triceps are really getting a work out swinging this chainsaw around!" Juliet smiled.

"Are you just rubbing it in that I don't have Triceps?" Nick questioned.

Travis was also dealing with his bunch as well. He was slicing away at the zombie and as he was to finish his combo of slices, he spun the sword around his body and made a clean and powerful slice across the chest. From there he made his beam Katana discharge, and placed it on his waist, in order to grab the next zombie and reel him into the air on his shoulder, and drop him to the ground doing the famous Japanese suplex! He quickly bounced back up to get his beam Katana, and sliced the poor zombie down the middle from his crotch!

"Sorry dude." Travis said, "But your balls are usually the first to go."

The two were completed in killing off the zombies and were now ready to keep going.

"So where to now?" Travis asked.

"We have to get up to the higher balcony." Juliet pointed. "It's the only way to go right now."

"Alright. So let's—huh?" Travis noticed that a small light was starting to fizz out in his periphery. He looked to see that his trusty beam katana was missing the beam part of it and it was nothing more than a simple rode.

"Looks like that lightsaber thing went out." Nick noticed.

"No problem. It just needs to be recharged." Travis said.

"Well I don't have a charger with…me…" Juliet's words faded as she saw something she really didn't expect to see. Travis had placed the roded sword near his crotch, and began to shake it up and down very roughly and quickly. The blade itself was starting to reappear the more force he put into jerking the sword. Finally the beam katana was shining brightly and was showing its lighted edge once more.

"Phew! Alright!" Travis smirked with his sword on his shoulder. "I'm good now."

Travis looked to Juliet and Nick to show he was ready to go, only to receive their glares that seemed like they had seen something they really shouldn't have.

"I…I-I don't…I don't even…" Nick sputtered. "Why…What?"

"Why do I feel so dirty all of a sudden…?" Juliet commented.

"Would you guys focus already?" Travis said, snapping them out if their disturbed state. "So this "Dante" guy, what's he all about?"

"Ugh! I've told you before; He's a friend who's helping my dad get up to the roof to save my sister from a Stevin Hawking wanna-be!" Juliet tiredly explained. "I told you all of this already, remember?"

"Sorry, but I tend not to try and keep up with things that really aren't all that interesting to me." Travis said. "If it has nothing to do with assassinating, I'm not gonna bother humor it."

"Ugh! Whatever!" Juliet exclaimed. "You're such an asshole! No wonder you don't have friends with you!"

Travis suddenly appeared in front of Juliet threateningly with his hand held tightly on his beam katana. The look in his eyes and the very dark glare he was giving Juliet was that of anger and pure wanting of suffering for her. This didn't affect Juliet at all as she gave an angry glare as well to the shades wearing man.

"I did have a friend…" Travis hissed. "…And his name…was Bishop."

We backed off of Juliet and turned his back on her, not letting her see the actual sadness that had gathered in his heart.

"So…what happened to him?" Juliet asked.

"…He…Let's just say…he's just like your boyfriend now. The only difference is that…he ain't talkin' anymore." Travis said mournfully.

Both Nick and Juliet understood this meaning, feeling sympathetic for the pour man and his only friend, taken from him like that.

"Wow, dude. That's rough." Nick commented.

"Yeah…I'm sorry about your friend though…" Juliet apologized.

"It's alright though." Travis said. "After all…he's in a better place now." He quickly turned back to the other with a smirk on his face. "Alright! Let's show these zombie's what happens when you fuck with a cheerleader, an assassin, and…uh…Let's go!"

"What the hell man?-!" Nick yelled.

"Sorry, dude." Travis shrugged. "You're not gonna be doing much without a-"

Travis stopped as he suddenly saw something pop out from a few boxes that sat on a ledge of a tree garden. It looked as though it was a zombie cheerleader from her school but without a head on it. It did seem to have a mind though.

"That's it!" Juliet said with an idea popping into her head.

"No…No! NO! Not gonna happen!-!" Nick objected.

"What? What doesn't he want to do?" Travis wanted to know.

"Oh come on! Please, baby? It's just this once!" Juliet pleaded.

"Yeah right! That's gonna be scared into my brain Juliet!" Nick objected.

"We don't have time for this bullshit, man!" Travis argued, grabbing Nick's cheeks and being threateningly close to his face. "Either you do this, or your girlfriend here get's turned into a zombie buffet. Which do you prefer?-!"

"Um…Do you mind not being so close to my butt?" Juliet pointed out.

"Okay, OKAY!-!" I'll do it!" Nick sighed.

"Good!" Travis got up and smiled arrogantly as he pointed at the cheerleader corpse. "Now get on that zombie girl's body!"

"Fine…" Nick grumbled. Juliet took Nick off her waist and placed it upon the cheerleader's body.

Nick had no choice but to humiliatingly cheer his way to the position with pom poms and everything. Juliet tried her best to cheer him on, but all that was doing was making it even worse for him. Juliet may not have heard it, but his soul was truly crying.

"Y-You're doing great, man!" Travis snickered, trying not to laugh. "R-Real…! Hahahaha! Real great! Hahaha!" Travis clutched his ribs from the sheer laughter he was doing."O-O God, I can't breathe! Hahaha!-!"

"Just kill me…" Nick moaned sadly.

Finally Nick got into position and placed his hands in front of himself. Juliet grabbed her chainsaw and ran to Nick, followed by Travis! Juliet and Travis both jumped onto both the hands of the zombie body, and as the body lifted her arms to hoist them over, Juliet grabbed Nicks head and the three were now on the second row of the fun center.

"S-So anyway, where are we now?" Nick said, "I don't exactly remember there being a second story."

"How could you not remember?" Juliet reminded Nick. "We came here that one summer when you said you had to go to the hospital because of the hemorrhoids you had, and you wanted to be cheered up after the surgery."

"Haha! You had that?-!" Travis rudely laughed. "That's freakin' hilarious!"

"Shut up!" Nick yelled from embarrassment.

"It's okay Nick." Juliet assured him. "Your infected butt won't stop me from loving you!"

"Oh I feel loads better…" Nick groaned sarcastically.

The two got to the second level of the fun house that over looked the lower gaming area and saw farther away from them, the sight of a bunch of zombies picking on a bunch of high school kids! One was even dangling for dear life!

"HELP!-!" She screamed as she hung by a hand. "I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE!-!"

"Yeah, because good looks are way more important than life." Travis remarked. "Kids today…!"

"Well let's go, Travis!" Juliet smiled, "We're gonna bring these zombies the funk!"

"Wait, what? You said you're gonna fuck a zombie?-!' Nick exclaimed.

"No! Gross!" Juliet corrected. "I said _BRING THE FUNK_."

"Oh. Cause I thought I was gonna see a show tonight." Travis smirked.

Juliet sighed. "I miss Dante…"

_**Temi-ni-gru (Capulet City)**_

_**7:43 p.m.**_

After nearly escaping deadly traps, killing off demon's of the red coated devil hunter's past and dealing with the insufferable back-tracking of finding an item, putting it in a place you can't go, which just takes you back to another area that you could go to, and also getting lost, the two had finally made it to the tunnel way which lead to a large door that stood even higher than them. Within the door's center was a single glowing skull's head that had strange armor lined on its jaw.

"So this is the place? Where you fought your brother before?" B. Dante asked.

"Yep. This is the place." W. Dante answered. "This was where me and Vergil had our first battle in over a year of seeing him. It was here well rebellion here changed into what it is now." W. Dante nodded to Rebellion on his own back. He looked back at the doors with a troubled expression on his face. "Just walking back to that place gives me some bad vibes from that time..."

"Well, hey if you're too scared and all…" Dante shrugged pretentiously.

"Heh, as if." W. Dante smirked. "Besides, I'm not going with you up here. This seems like something you should be doing on your own. Me? I've got some personal matters to attend to myself."

Dante turned on a heel and strolled off to a pathway that divulged from the main slanted path that lead straight to the door.

"Good luck up there. Wouldn't want you getting hurt and all." W. Dante grinned.

"Good luck down there. Wouldn't want you to break a hip." B. Dante grinned back.

With a small snicker, W. Dante was off his own way, while B. Dante stood before the towering doors and slowly pushed them open.

_**BLACK HAIRED DANTE POINT OF VIEW**_

Dante was now within a single walkway bridge that had a clear view of the full moon, shinning in the sky. The red drapes that blew lazily within the wind were ripped apart and seemed old. Dante paid this no mind and focused on his only objective in walking forward to the other side of the gate. He had walked to it, looking all around to see if there were any traps or sudden demonic activity to be seen around. Not a single demon in sight, or any Limbo to cause him any trouble.

He finally reached the other side and slowly opened the door. He was greeted by a spiral walk way that was slanted upward, leading to the top of the tower's final area. The sound of thunder was rolling within the distance as small drops of rain turned into a small downpour over the looming tower, looking over the darkened and destroyed city. Dante paid them no mind also, as he walked up the spiral walkway and was starting to feel a very powerful aura at the top. It felt a bit stronger than his power but at the same time…familiar.

Dante had made it to the stair case that lead to the final stop of the tower's highest point. It had large statues placed all around this spherical roof of the tower, and was very wide as well in terms of space. The moon was so bright and large from where he was standing, but what really caught his attention was a single man standing in front of that moon. He had on a black long coat that gracefully flowed in the wind of the rain, which also had blue interior as well. His hair was also brushed back but was pure white from what Dante had seen. It was just as white as Dante's was when he entered Devil Trigger.

"Dante…you showed up." Said the man to Dante. "You've grown well. However you have a rather strange choice of presentability. Your coat's practically worn out."

"And who the hell're you?" Dante asked, walking onto the spherical roof top with his Ivory handgun held in his right hand. "Judging by your aura, you're definitely not someone from the cheerleader's world. What are you, a Dark Purveyor?"

"Far from it." The man answered. "I am something more than that…Something important to you."

"Doubt it." Dante answered, twirling Ivory in his hand. "As far as I'm concerned, you're just some demon who's in my way. I really don't have time for this crap so if you don't mind…"He held Ivory tightly and pointed it at the white haired man. "…You should start tellin' me how to get out of this dump of a tower. Don't think I'm afraid to shoot you."

"Really…you'd shoot me? I'm disappointed in you Dante. After all…" The man slightly turned his head, his eyes glowing ever so slightly in the moonlight. "…What would our mother think?"

Dante widened his eyes and his hand slowly dropped to his side. "W…What…?"

"That's right, Dante." The man slowly turned to face Dante with a stern expression marked on his face and a black katana held in his left hand. Dante was at lost for words at the sight of him. He couldn't understand as to how this could be. Dante was in daze of denial and fallacy, as he couldn't believe it…but it was right in front of him either way.

But Dante couldn't understand…how could there be two of him?

"Wait…No, you can't be…" Dante exasperated. He had remembered Vikkie the zombie Viking say Dante was the "second" son of Sparda. He also remembered his mother saying that she wished she was there for her and…It all came together.

"You…You're my brother…you're Vergil."

"Yes. I've been looking for you for a long time now."

_**WHITE HAIRED DANTE POINT OF VIEW**_

Dante walked into the room that was filled with coffins all around on edges and on the floors. In the middle of this area was an angel statue that had a seal on its desk-like table. Probably a sacrifice statue. Dante walked within the large room as memories started fading back in to him. Just the remembrance of such a place made him nauseous of how disgusting the room really smelled.

"Jeez. Guess demons aren't too cleanly." Dante joked.

"Still with the banter I see…"

A male sudden voice was heard behind Dante. He knew this voice all too well.

"…You haven't changed one bit, Dante."

"Hehe. And what about you, huh Vergil?" Dante smirked, turning to his blue coat wearing twin brother with his yamato in his hands as well. "You're not exactly a guy I look at pics of while gouging myself in ice cream."

"Humph. Well that just means I haven't tried hard enough in leaving an impression." Vergil smirked pretentiously so.

"So, what's the deal up there, huh?" Dante pointed upward. "Sendin' my boy up there to take on yours is a bit ironic, don't you think?"

"Though it may seem a bit underhanded, there is a special purpose in doing so." Vergil said.

"Ooo, I can't wait to hear it." Dante said with oozing sarcasm and his arms crossed.

"You see it's quite simple." Vergil explained. "The one that shares the name Vergil with me will defeat your alternative other. Once he is dead, my double will gain his power for himself, thus making him two times stronger than any human on Earth and many demons in the Demon world. That added with the Angel heritage grants him even more power then you and I."

"And let me guess; you're gonna kill him and take that power, right?"

Vergil chuckled. Then stared at Dante with a menacing grin. "You know me well."

_**BLACK HAIRED DANTE POINT OF VIEW**_

"Y-You're gonna what?" Dante said with skepticism. "You can't be serious."

"But I am. I plan to kill my significant other and take his power as my own." Vergil confirmed. "I plan to use his power to destroy all the demons in the world."

"Are you insane?" Dante objected. "Do you even know how fuckin' stupid you sound right now?"

"Stupid?" Vergil said with a bit of appalled in his tone. "Dante, don't you get it? This was our father's wish. This is what he would have wanted us to do!"

"Killing off your alternate twin for power isn't exactly what I'd call _dad's wishes_."

"And how would you know?" Vergil stated. "You didn't even know our mother until recently and coincidently you don't even know about our own father's greatness."

"How did you know I saw our mom?-!" Dante demanded.

"Because she told me." Vergil answered. "Did you think you were the only one to receive a recording of mother? I too received one and she told all about how she met you."

"So she reached both of us, huh?" Dante smirked, "Good ol' mom."

"Yes well, I don't have time for such moments of remorse. Please excuse me as I obtain what I desire." Vergil stated as he pointed Yamato at him by the handle. "Now put that gun down and move."

"Not a chance, bro." Dante objected while pointing Ivory back at him. "I'm not gonna sit here and let my only brother get killed for power. Besides," Dante put on his usual arrogant smirk. "This is our heart-warming family reunion."

"Humph, fair enough." Vergil also smirked brining his katana to his waist. "After all, it's best to end ties so no one will stand up to me." He crouched a bit as his hand was near the handle of his katana. "Not even you!"

Without warning, Vergil swiftly teleported from his position and was within Dante's space in at least a second! He unsheathed his sword and was ready to lop his head off his body, but Dante thought quickly and blocked the attack with Ivory taking the intense hit of his katana.

"So you're really gonna kill your own brother in cold blood, huh?-!" Dante yelled arguably.

"The weak must be annihilated no matter what!" Vergil stated. Vergil then jumped back from Dante and sheathed his sword again. From there, his katana shined a blue aura and the second Vergil unsheathed it, a blue wave of slashes was heading right for Dante with intense speed!

Dante luckily jumped high into the air and put away his gun. "Alright then!" Dante yelled as he grabbed Rebellion off his back and soared at Vergil.

"Except your fate!" Vergil yelled. Dante slammed Rebellion in to Vergil's Yamato and was able to use that momentum to land back on ground. Vergil took first hit as he swung Yamato at him, and putting Dante on the defense. Dante saw an opening and parried his attack to turn his heal and strike him horizontally and then took to a standstill struggle.

"Don't be a fool!" Vergil yelled. "Our father only once one of us to be strong!"

Vergil pushed Dante off of him, and disappeared instantly from Dante's sight! He quickly reappeared behind Dante, and sheathed his sword, ready to strike again! Dante quickly put Rebellion on his back and turned to face him, while bringing his hands down, and taking his attack with his battle axe, Helihem! The very impact of Vergil's strike made the ground behind Dante crumble into rubble.

"Heh, so dad wanted one of us to be strong, huh?" Dante said. He quickly brought Helihem to the side, and brushed Vergil off of him to where Vergil jumped back and resheathed his katana. "If that's the case, then that's gonna be me!" Dante made Helihem disappear and summoned his gauntlets, Clergy. He cocked his left hand back as exhaust of aura blew from the holes in the arm. Both quickly charged at each other with ruthless speed. "'Cause unlike you and your power-crazed ass, I'm gonna start fightin' for the people who don't take shit, and fight hard! The two weapons clashed and as a result, a powerful explosion of aura resulted in their stacks hitting one another!

_**BACK AT THE FULCI FUN CENTER**_

The three were now within a brightly lite strange back room that seemed as though it was a stage for "special" dancers to be on. Zombies, however, were surrounding it and were desperately trying to climb on to the stage with them.

"Looks like they wanna join the show." Travis noticed as he had his beam katana at the ready.

"Well they're gonna get it! Travis, hold Nick!" Juliet asked as she clipped Nick off her waist and threw him to Travis. Travis caught him as Juliet ran in the middle of the stage where—conveniently enough, a long pole stood in the middle of the entire circular stage.

"No…No way. Is she really gonna…?" Travis asked with suspense.

"Hey! Don't be staring at my girl!" Nick yelled.

Juliet ran up to the pole as a horde of zombies surrounded her! "Check it out!" She yelled as she began to swing around the pole like a stripper and spun the chainsaw in her hand to take off all the heads of the zombies and look sexy while doing it! Both Nick and Travis were at a loss for words at what they were seeing of this eighteen year old girl. To think she was such a pro on the pole at such a tender age…Travis's beam katana wasn't the only one that was in need of shaking.

Juliet began to get really into it as she wrapped her legs around the pole and spun around faster and her chainsaw taking off more heads faster and dropping the crowd right before her feet in blood and guts! Finally, Juliet jumped off the pole and cut the last one down the middle, ending the zombies! "All done!"

"I…I just…wh-wha…?" Travis muttered, crouching a bit at the fact that he couldn't stand up straight with the mini katana in his pants at full power.

"Where did you even learn that?" Nick had to ask.

"Practice." Juliet smiled, taking Nick off Travis's hands and placing him back on her hip. "And sometimes, when I practice this alone in my room, I do it naked and get less wind resistance."

"I, uh, uhh, uh-" Nick could only sputter his words.

"Th-that's…! M-My God…!" Travis was starting to lose it down there. He tried hard to think of something else and thought of the most libido-losing things ever.

"Hey! I do it for the exercise!" Juliet made clear. "Wait. Guys look!"

Juliet pointed at the exit hall to the club as it was lighting up only to lead, not to a door out, but instead a retro video game arcade machine.

"_**Are you having fun?~"**_ Sung a talk box familiar voice.

"The hell was that?" Travis said, looking around.

"The jerk who stole my sister!" Juliet expressed irritably. "Let's go!"

Juliet ran right for the video game arcade along with Travis as a bright light shot out of the game screen and within seconds of it disappearing, all three of them were gone, not put into the real game;

The game of life and death…

* * *

**Finished. this one was just as long, but I'm glad to be done with it soon. The next chapter might not be coming too soon cause my computer is acting strange and I don't know why. I'll probably need a new one but until then, I'll see if I can work from school at least. **

**That's all for now.**

**Please review!**

**Bye Bye bee~**


	13. 13 Farewells

_**Guns and Chainsaws**_

**Hey guys! Alito here. Time to keep the G & C going! I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while but with Christmas coming up, it's hard to get back into the grove of things. So anyway, this one's a bit short but it has a purpose to fulfill for the next chapter to fill.**

**Now then let's get to it!-!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all in this. **_**DmC: Devil may Cry, Lollipop Chainsaw, OR No More Heroes characters. They b**_**elong to their original creators and NOT ME!**

**LET'S F-IN' ROCK!**

* * *

**7:36 p.m.**

**Inside Fulci Fun Center**

It was dark. Comepletely voided of any source of light at all. The darkness comepletely surrounded Juliet and the others with no hope of finding out where the hell they are. However, they seemed to be in a very large open area considering the echo of their foot steps.

"Nick? You still there?" Juliet called.

"Well yeah. I_ am_ tied to your waist and all." Nick reminded her.

"Is everything okay with—AAAH!-!" Juliet suddenly screamed.

"What?-! What happened?-!" Nick frantically called.

"S-Something touched my chest!"

"O-Oh! Whoops, hehe…sorry." Travis apologized, letting go of Juliet's breast.

"If I had legs I'd so kick your ass for that..." Nick threatened.

Suddenly a bright light blew in their faces, making their vision a bit blurred. The light revealed to be the word "START" in big bold letters.

"Start?" Travis read, "Start what?"

As if it heard him, the sign moved away from them all the way to the far side of the darkness. Soon, the ground glowed and became square tiles like in video games along with the walls forming the black square tilled walls and roof. There were also black and white blocks on the roof that pointed out like castles. The two saw each other to find themselves turned into video game data versions of themselves. Travis was a bright red, while Juliet and Nick were pink.

"Looks like we have to play another game." Juliet confirmed as she saw her chainsaw also become pink.

"Oh, not this shit again!" Travis complained. "Can this get any worse?-!"

Suddenly, blue blocks formed near the other side of the entrance that could lead them out—or as the sign over it said; "GOAL". Unfortunately, there were also blue blocks blocking their way through with no way of getting past them.

"Okay…" Travis said dumbfounded. "At least it can't get _anymore _worse, can it?"

And to make matters worse, that wasn't the only thing that was stopping them, for there were also strange dancing zombies that appeared out o fthe very ground they stood on who were also data-tized. And if that wasn't even worse, there was a large white block that was gliding across the field as well that threatened to hit them if they get hit by it.

"You need to shut up." Nick and Juliet sighed.

The two ran right into the crowd and cut away at them with gusto just to get through the hoard fast enough! The block nearly hit them as they were dispatching the evil creatures and they were even almost hammer timed to death by one of the dancing zombie jerks. With all that was going on, Juliet couldn't help but feel a wave of nostalgia from all this retro gaming style Nick, it was a different story.

"Ugh! All this retro nonsense is bugging me, hardcore!" Nick groaned.

"Better than having Jerry curls." Travis remarked as he sliced one in two.

"Or wearing parachute pants." Juliet added as she lopped another zombie head off. "Even if they come back in style."

"Really?" Nick groaned, "Just have to keep mentioning my problem, Don't ya?"

"It's the comic relief of this game." Travis said, "Or this…fanfic."

"I thought we were in the game! We're in a fanfic?-!" Juliet questioned.

"I've said too much…" Travis sighed. His train of thought was inturupted by the block almost grazing him on the back! Luckily he dodged it, but he was getting annoyed with all this block dodging and exclaimed, "Ya know what; FUCK THIS!-!" Travis brought his beam katana back and swung right at the white block with a baseball bat swing with all his gathered might! The white block dashed right through the remaining zombies in the area and was aiming right for the wall that blocked the goal! The wall was hit by the dashing block and it completely destroyed upon impact and the goal was open!

"Yes! Let's get goin' before it closes!" Travis ordered.

"Right!" Juliet and Nick nodded. All three ran out of the area and went through the goal post just in time for the door behind them to close instantaneously. They finally ran right through the door and were upon the roof top of the Fulci fun center. It was dark outside and the small breeze was blowing upon the night sky. Juliet and Travis walked slowly onto the roof top, both back to their normal selves and looked around for anything different or rotting of zombie flesh.

"Keep your eyes open. Who knows when a zombie's gonna pop out of no where..." Travis warned.

"Hey…who's that guy?" Juliet noticed a single man standing within the darkness of the roof. He didn't seem to move at all and was still. Travis tried to get a good look at him, but no dice. It was too dark for normal eyes to see, especially when his normal eyes were blocked with shades. Suddenly light was starting to shine on the roof thanks to the moon being visible from the clouds, and once this standing mystery man was visible to see…

"Just another zombie, huh?' Juliet smirked, "Let's take him down, Travis...! Travis?"

Juliet turned to Travis with concern, only to find Travis wasn't as excited about the zombie in front of them. In fact, he was dumb-struck and almost horrified.

"No…I-It can't be…!" Travis uttered with complete shock. "I-It's him...!"

"You know him?" Juliet asked with concern.

"Yeah…" Travis almost cringed, "He's...my old friend…Bishop."

The figure named Bishop had dark brown short hair and wore regular attire. On Bishop's neck seemed to be stitching as if his head was cut off. He walked slowly to Travis as he said in a watery voice, **"Hey there, Travis."**

Travis swallowed and replied as if he was talking to his good buddy again. "Uh…yeah…hey Bishop. W-What're you doing here?"

**"I wish I had an answer to that myself...Haven't seen you…at the DVD shop in a while."** He said innocently and with a small chuckle. **"How's it going? Did you find a hotty to crash with yet? I heard rumors."**

"Y-Yeah…she's a real babe too…She's French and she's got a rockin' body..." Travis said with cringing. "H-Hell...She said she'd totally have sex with me after I take out assassins so that's cool…I wish you could see her…"

"**Badass…She must be good…You better keep an eye on her if she's that good."**

"T-Thanks, I will…" Travis replied meekly, "Well, maybe you could come with us to—"

"**Travis…No."** He stopped Travis with a hand raised and the two were now close enough to talk well within a close distance. **"Travis…I don't want this."** Bishop said with trembling in his tone. **"I don't want to be this monster…I don't want to hurt anybody…I don't want to end up as some undead zombie DVD seller…!"** Bishop was trying his hardest to hold in the blood that was his tears from flowing out…but it was tough to do until he let go. Travis couldn't bear to see such a terrible fate for his friend and certainly didn't want Juliet and Nick—who were tear-felt already, to see such a travesty. ** "S-So…please…finish me."**

"W-What?-!" Travis outraged, "No! I won't-! I'm not gonna do this!"

"**Travis, you don't have a choice. If you don't then—"**

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO!-!" Travis yelled, "I'll make sure to keep you from eating people! I'll find a cure!"

"Travis..." JUliet interviened, "There is no cure for it...When a person gets bitten then-"

"NO! I'll-! I'll find a way!" Travis objected, looking back at Bishop, "I'm not gonna kill you! I lost you once Bishop, and I'm not gonna go through that again!-!"

"**DON'T BE STUPID!-!"** Bishop yelled. He quickly took a deep trembling breath and continued, **"I-I know…you think you can save me and all...but this is the only way for me to be happy...okay?" **Bishop grabbed Dante's shoulders and looked deep into Travis's eyes for the last time, as he couldn't contain himself from sobbing anymore. **"Now you listen to me…LISTEN!"**

Travis quickly looked Bishop in the eyes. "O-Okay…" Travis sniffed.

"**I want you to win the UAA thing…" **Bishop sternly said but also sniffed and sobbed as he pointed at Travis right in the chest, **"I want you…to win that shit no matter what! I want you to win and make something of yourself! You hear me?-! Don't you dare give up at all, and fight with all you got against those damn assassins…! You're strong…I don't need to be alive to see that much…So don't cry too much…win…Okay, Travis?" **

Travis sniffed and whipped his eyes of his tears."Y-Yeah…!" Travis finally fled all dignity he possibly had and let his tears come pouring out and his voice breathing air as he also sniffed. "I promise…! I'll win the UAA, and destroy it…! So no one will ever have to do them again…! I'll do it for us!"

**"You better..."** Bishop nodded, **"Now...do it."**

Travis clenched his beam katana tightly and held it up high. Juliet gasped and covered her mouth while Nick clenched his eyes shut. Travis's hand shoke vilently and his vision was getting blurred through the tears he was shedding. But before Travis brung his sword down to seal Bishops' fate…Bishop bided Travis a final farewell…with a smile.

"**Goodbye…Travis."**

"See ya later…Bishop."

The sword had come down on Bishop. The audio felt as though it was muted as Travis's beam katana ripped through Bishop's body swiftly and with no problem. The body split in half and quickly fell on both sides in front of Travis…

Travis could hear the sadness of Juliet coming from behind him, while he could only stand there, completely silent and unable to express how he felt, because deep down, he didn't know what to feel. Sadness…anger…remorse…All mixed into one…in his blood-curdling scream…The scream of confusion. Why this happened to him? Why did he have to join the UAA. For money? What good is money if people die by your hands? What good is money when you're forced to kill someone you care about? What victory is it...when you have to kill to get there?

After a few minutes of pure screaming and crying out in pain and misery. Travis had finally calmed himself down, and stood idly by without a word to Juliet or Nick. Juliet stared at Travis, wishing she could do something the just stand there, or at least tell him that everything would be okay again like a mother would to her child…but she knew better than that. After all she has experienced herself and losing her own sensei, nothing would be the same anymore.

"Juliet…Nick…"Travis finally said sternly.

"Y-Yeah…?" Juliet said attentively.

"W-What is it?" Nick answered as well.

"I want you two…to promise me something…" He said, "…Don't give up ever, alright...? Find your sister no matter what the cost…got that?" He looked over his shoulder and to their surprise…he was smiling. Not his usual smile but an honest warm one, "Find your sister, and protect her…It's your job to protect the ones you care about... So don't let me down from this day forward, okay?"

Juliet stared into Travis's words, waiting for them to sink in. She finally absorbed it and quickly nodded. "O-Okay…I will…I promise." She placed a fist on her chest and smiled confidently, "That's what a zombie hunter and cheerleader does! Protect those she cares about with school spirit and gusto!"

"I may not be able to do much…but I'll still support her!" Nick stated, "I'll always be with Juliet to help her out. Me and Dante!"

"Good…" Travis nodded with content.

Suddenly, the sound of chopping was heard in the distance of the night sky, and soon enough, the wind intensified over the roof with a bright light shinning over the roof itself. It was indeed a helicopter that was causing all this commotion on the roof and it was in no intention of landing, just hovering over the roof itself as if waiting for someone.

"W-What the fuck is that?-!" Nick called to Travis through the propellers.

"Travis! Travis, are you there?-!"

A familiar French voice to Travis called out to him a microphone. Out of the helicopter door was a beautiful blond haired woman with shades and a beige coat on her. She had a body that could rival Juliet's and was very sexy by the way she carried herself.

"Sylvia!" Travis called.

"Oh, _magnific! _ There you are!" Sylvia sighed of relief upon seeing Travis again, "I have been looking for you everywhere! It is time to come back to Santa Destroy!"

"What?-! Now?-!"

"Yes now! You have your next ranked assassin to take care of! It's your next round, so you better hurry!"

"Ranked assassin?-!" Nick questioned, "What's that?-!"

"Oh my! Did that head just talk?-!" Sylvia said with disgust, "How revolting!"

"Hey! Don't be that way about Nick!" Juliet called, while Nick could only cower in depression. Juliet then turned her attention to Travis, "And you! You're an assassin?-!"

"Didn't think it was that big of a deal!" Travis replied.

"THAT'S A REALLY BIG DEAL TO MENTION!-!" Nick and Juliet exclaimed.

"Well...now you know!" He turned back to Juliet and Nick and finally said, "And now, gotta go...! Guess this is where we go our different ways!"

"Yeah!" Juliet nodded, "Be careful, okay? And kick their asses, dude!"

"Show those assassin bastards whose boss!" Nick also encouraged him.

"Oh, I will!" Travis smiled. "I'm the crownless king after all!" He waved one final goodbye and ran off to the helicopter while yelling to Sylvia, "Hey! Who's my next assassin?-!"

"Rank #4, Margret Moonlight!"

"Got it!"

Travis jumped into the helicopter, and it quickly took off from the roof and into the full moonlight, away from Nick and Juliet for a final goodbye. She waved one last goodbye as well and that was that. Suddenly she felt…odd. She felt alone now with no one else but Nick. Not that she didn't enjoy the company, but she just preferred more than just them two...she missed Dante now.

"You okay, babe?" Nick asked, getting Juliet's attention again.

"Y-Yeah…" Juliet assured him, "I just...I hope Travis does well for himself and all."

"Yeah, me too." Nick nodded.

"Welp, time to keep moving!" Juliet smiled, and revving her chainsaw, "Let's see if we can find dad and Dante so we can work on getting Rosalind!"

"Yeah. I wonder how Dante's doing right now, though." Nick wondered.

"I'm sure he's just fine."

**Top of Temi Ni Gru**

Dante had backed away from Vergil, panting relentlessly as the rain was starting to come down on them. The moon stood behind Vergil, making his katana shine brightly against its glow and him hardly breaking a sweat against Dante at all. Both were soaked and Vergil's hair had lost its brushed back style, to now be drenched and down.

"Now do you understand, brother?" Vergil said, "You're too weak to be able to carry on our father's name. It's too much of a cross to bear. The name "Sparda" belongs to those more worthy of it. His son, who carries in him, the power he has entrusted it to." Vergil pointed his sword directly at Dante, who looked up into his older brother's cold eyes. "And that should be me."

"You?" Dante smirked, while struggling to stand up all the way. He could only feel a bit tickled that Vergil would think that. "You really think our dad chose you? You're tying to the past from our mom's death, and now you're in a knot. You don't know what to do…" Dante grasped Rebellion tightly in his hand. "I don't know much about dad, but I do know this; dad isn't the type of guy that would just give his power to some fucked up philosophy as killin' a part of you to gain power!"

Vergil chuckled to such a statement.

"And what _do_ you know about our father?" Vergil questioned, "You have no memory of him in the first place. What makes you think you know more about him then me?"

"I didn't turn out to be a fucked up power hungry twin."

The brother's knew this was all they could give anymore. One last strike to determine the winner of this fight.

Both the brother's charged at one another, swords ready to strike each other in a heavy final attack. The two swords of Sparda met one another in an epic struggle for who will be brought to their knees first. A small spark began to form from the blade's friction and the two saw this as well, but neither faltered nor hesitated. Both hung in there and didn't let up at all.

Vergil had enough of all this time wasting, and decided to end this here and now. Vergil brought his sword up, and Dante, as the result, watched as Rebellion flew right out of his hands, twirling into the sky. And finally, Dante felt that unbearable pain in his abdomen being ripped open by something sharp and cold as steal. He looked down to see that it was Yamato in his stomach, and Vergil was the wielder. Dante had never felt such pain before. He scowled and grunted at its agonizing pain.

"You're a fool, Dante." Vergil proclaimed. "Don't you understand at all? Power is everything…Without it, you are nothing…you will never be anything…"

"Ugh…! Power…?-!" He winced out.

"Yes…power. And if you actually had such power…"He grabbed Dante's arm as he was about to jerk the sword out of his younger brother. "Our father would be with us…and mother wouldn't be dead."

The sword had ripped out of Dante's stomach and Dante had fallen back to the ground. As he did, Vergil quickly snatched Dante's necklace off his neck and let him continue falling to the ground with a splash. The rain was spreading the blood all over the ground as Dante's eyes were completely closed.

"You don't deserve our mother's gift." Vergil spat coldly as he brushed his hair back with the rain. He sheathed Yamato and took one last Look over his brother in disgust, before turning away from him. He walked over to Dante's sword and grasped it tightly; examining it in all its glory. The great abilities he could unveil at his disposal were unimaginable… but even so, it was useless. "Best to give it back to its owner…"

Vergil quickly ran back to Dante and lunged Rebellion right into Dante's chest, causing him to breath a hard final breath, and slowly drift off to unconsciousness and soon to come; death.

Now Dante was still with a sword in his chest and his eyes now closed for the possibly last time…

* * *

**Finished. Not my longest but I figured I won't have time for much. Now the next chapter probably isn't gonna come until next year on account of Christmas vacation and studying to do. So don't expect it to be soon. Also did anyone catch the reference I made with the ranked assassin Travis will fight next? Margret Moonlight is also voice by Tara Strong like Juliet is. **

**Lol coincidences.**

**That's all for now.**

**Please review!**

**Bye Bye bee~**


	14. 14 Ballad of the Nephilim

_**Guns and Chainsaws**_

**Hey guys! Alito here. Time to keep the G & C going! Now I must warn you guys, tis one's probably my longest chapter to date so I gotta tell ya, this one was pulling my emotions a bit so if there are small errors, I'm sorry. Let's just say this one was a deep one. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all in this. **_**DmC: Devil may Cry, Lollipop Chainsaw, OR No More Heroes characters. They b**_**elong to their original creators and NOT ME!**

**7:36 p.m.**

* * *

A harsh pain suddenly crept into Juliet's chest. It was very dark and awfully throbbing to the point that she had to hold her chest in aching pain. It wasn't life-threatening or noticeable painful…just a hard feeling in her chest.

"Juliet…?" Nick asked.

Juliet was back in reality as she was in front of one of the Chop Shop computers with Nick's head sitting on the seat the computer was on.

"O-Oh yeah, I'm fine…" Juliet said, but Nick could easily see through her false assurance.

"Yeah right. Come on, Juliet. Tell me what's up?" Nick worried.

Juliet sighed. "Okay…I feel like…something's not right…"

"What do you mean?"

"I-I don't know but…I just have this strange feeling in my chest…Like I've been stabbed faintly…and the pain won't go away." Juliet was clutching her chest with worry, "Wh-What if…What if it's something to do with Dante?"

"Why do you think that?" Nick wondered.

"I don't know." Juliet questioned herself, "It just feels like…something's happen to him…"

"Well Dante's a strong guy. I'm sure he'll pull through." Nick assured her. "Besides, it's not like angels and demons like him can die…right?"

"R-Right! 'Cause Dante's both so I'm sure he's okay then!" Juliet tried to tell herself. "I-I'm sure he's already in the big zombie funk jerk's place right now!" She closed the laptop to the Chop Shop and grabbed her chainsaw and Nick to her waist. "The best we can do is meet him there!"

"Yeah! Let's fuck that funky zombie up!" Nick encouraged.

"And it looks like that's the only place to go." Juliet stated pointing at the only door on the rooftop. It was a glowing door with a light so bright that seeing the other side was almost impossible for her and Nick. There was a sign at the top as well that said "Hop Shop Mega-plex" going horizontal. It was blinking a bit in lights but also had different colors for each letter.

Juliet ran right in without the slightest of caution and was instantly blinded by the bright light inside. "Rosalind?-! Rosalind, where are you?-!" Juliet called.

"Hey Rosalind!" Nick also called, "Yell like an insane person to—scratch that; yell like _yourself _and let us know where you are!"

"Shut up! She's not crazy!" Juliet huffed.

"Coulda fooled me…" Nick muttered.

As the light finally started to fade out, the two could suddenly hear the sound of music playing loudly in a club like echo. It certainly didn't sound like the current generation of music that Juliet and Nick were use to, but more so like a beat from the 60's or 70's to them.

The bright light completely dissipated and the two bared witness to one of the strangest things they'd seen so far.

A disco party was going on with pixilated walls all around the single dance floor and—what appeared to be, zombies dancing all on the stage with disco-like dance moves. And in the middle of the stage, dancing with a pink piano-like guitar in his hand was an African American man with a pink fur long coat a pink top hat, black dreads and he appeared to wearing a diaper. His face was a painting of a skull.

Juliet and Nick couldn't even fathom the words to say as of now. They only stared at this funky zombie with the strongest form of judgmental eyes ever.

"It's official; I hate the 60's." Nick commented.

"Don't you mean 70's?" Juliet corrected.

"I really don't care…"

"**WHOAAAAAAAA, BABEEE!-! TIME TO GET THE FUNK OUT~" **He sung with the talk box voice. The song finally stopped and the funk zombie ended it with a pose and a smile.

"You!" Juliet pointed to the pink wearing one, while putting a lollipop in her mouth. "You're the one from the phone! Give back my sister!"

"**Ah, what's the matter, babe? Didn't you like our phone S-E-X-X-X?-!"**

Juliet could have gagged her lollipop out at this strange zombie's words, but quickly thought against that as she saw in the background, someone she was surprised to see so soon; her father; Gideon Starling, giving her an "ok" gesture and a wink as he ran through the eyes of the zombies. Juliet smiled to see that her father made it, but looked around more for another certain male. Sadly, Dante was nowhere to be seen in the club, which did worry her, but she didn't let it get to her too much.

"Well how about this; Give back Rosalind, now!" Juliet ordered as she pointed her chainsaw at him, "And quit making fun of Stephen Hawking! He's a great man! He's a great man, you perv!"

"**I'm the pervert?" **He said without his talk box voice, **"You the one with two dudes hangin' with ya; one of them is a head on ya hip…"**

"Ugh…" Nick groaned.

"**And the other, my sweet **_**SWEET**_** vanilla, heh, heh…ain't dancin' no more."** He said menacingly.

Juliet and Nick quickly understood what he meant by that. Both were horrified beyond belief that Dante was actually dead somewhere. That pain Juliet felt really was concerning Dante, and they both felt as though their whole world had ended completely.

"N-No…T-That can't be…" Juliet said in shock.

"There's no way…" Nick couldn't believe.

Juliet couldn't accept such a revelation. She didn't want to in the slightest. She bit down so hard on her lollipop that it shattered within her mouth. She spat the shards of candy out and revved her chainsaw hard as it hummed viciously. "I don't believe you! Dante can't be dead! Where is he really?-!"

"**Sorry, babe! Even I don't know where he could be. It's not up to me to tell that crazy katana brotha what to do with him."**

"Katana brother?" Juliet repeated in question. "Brother…? Brother…Wait a second!" Juliet instantly remembered something from the past events of today. The fight with Vikke the Viking zombie in which Vikke talked about Sparda having two sons. Could this "katana brother" be Dante's long lost brother? "Hey! This katana guy—is he Dante's brother?-!"

"**Damned if I know, suga! Let's not let him get in the way of our funky funk night!"** The black pink clothed man said, strumming his guitar, **"But, if you want me to start flappin' my beak, then you gonna haveta play the game!"** Suddenly, large stage lights appeared on the different colored walls that formed stairs around the very stage they were all on! **"WHOAAAAAA, BABEEEEEE!-! TIME TO GET THE FUNK OUT WITH JOSEEEEEY, THE FUUUUNK ZOMBIE!-!-!"**

"Bring it on, you funk shit!" Juliet charged in to the stage and ran at the man, chainsaw in hand ready to fight with all she had.

"_Dante…I know you're still alive somewhere…_" Juliet thought, "_So if you can hear me…please…_"

…

"_Please Dante…wake up…_"

He could hear it…He could hear the pleading within her voice…yet all he saw was darkness in his vision. It was all dark and he couldn't do anything to help, let alone move his body even. He was still sprung out on the ground, unable to get up, or even have the strength to do so either…He felt weak. He felt as though he couldn't do anything at all.

"_Damn…I hear ya…But…I can't do it…I can't get up or fight anymore…Get it, blondy…? This is it for me…Gotta say though, it took a while but it finally came…my death limo's here_

…_and I'm about to reach…_

… _my final …_

…_destination…_

…_Later…_"

…

…

…

…

…

"_Is that really the end of it?_"

Dante's eyes quickly snapped open.

Only this time…it was different.

He found himself not with rain or the top of the Temi-ni-gru tower, but instead was in a strange pure white void. There was no sign of life anywhere or anything at all. He then realized he was indeed standing up again, but his body still felt cold to the touch. Was this heaven? Did he die? He was actually surprised he ended up in heaven with what he was and all he's done. Plus he being a bit of an atheist wasn't much of a free pass to him.

He noticed that his sword and guns were missing from his person along with his other weapons as well, but the rip in his shirt said it all about what happen to him.

"Am I…dead?" Dante said to himself while looking around.

"_Not quite…_"

That same voice spoke to him in an echoing volume. It was a male and thunderous deep voice that carried years of age and wisdom in every breath.

"Who are you? God?"

"_No…I'm something beneath the grace of heaven…_"

"A demon."

"_Precisely._"

"…So…Why help me from dyin'?"

"_I would rather we discuss this on better terms, but…this is the best I could accomplish in my current state._"

Suddenly, the entire area broke apart surreal-like and revealed Dante to be in an entirely new area. He was in a large velvet room that was of obvious wealth and royalty, but was a bit run down as if no one has been in there for years. There were book shelves on the side of the walls with some books either missing or ripped to pieces. A single long table with papers scattered everywhere, and widows that lined the sides of the walls that were broken a bit or completely shattered on the red valuable rug floor.

"What is this…?" Dante muttered looking around. He didn't know why or what was causing it, but he could swear he could feel a sense of…nostalgia. It was as though he'd been here before. "I…I remember this place…"

"_Yes. It is your home, Dante…Our home._"

The voice now came from a single point. Dante turned that direction, only to find it come from a large dusty old painting, in a gold frame, on the back middle of the wall. It had the painting of a single man, standing tall with a sword under his hands in front of him. He wore a red long coat with a small grey shoulder pad on his right shoulder. The background seemed brown and wooden, but near his feet was a shield with a strange insignia on it. It was a sword going through an open circle and wings poking out the side of it.

"Weird…" Dante commented. He looked up at the painting's face to see that it was torn off completely and no sigh of it was anywhere to be seen. However, Dante could make out the faint grey hair at what remained of the painting's head. "Are you in there?"

"_Close. I'm letting my voice speak through this painting in order to contact you. In my current state, this is all I can manage._"

"Current state?"

"_Yes…I am imprisoned in the real location I am in as of now. My spiritual form is what I'm communicating by._"

"And this place you're in is…?" Dante inquired.

"_I'd rather that stay in shadows. Until the proper moment, that is._" The voice said, "_For now, let us talk. I've been to talk to you in such a long time._"

"We've talked before?" Dante questioned.

"_I wouldn't expect you to remember so quickly. After all…it has been12 years since that fateful day._"

Dante tried to remember his past twelve years ago. He could only remember that he was fighting demons in an orphanage and where he first discovered rebellion was a part of him. Beyond that was a total blur to him. But one thing was noted by Dante; the voice said twelve years ago like something very important happened that he couldn't remember. "What happened on…that fateful day?"

The voice paused for a few seconds until it finally said "_Our family… was destroyed._"

Dante raised an eyebrow in confusion about _their _family. It was as if this man had some sort of connection with Dante's unknown family or something…

…finally it hit him. And his eyes widened in realization.

"…Dad?"

Dante heard a small hearty chuckle from the painting and heard the voice sigh in relief. "_Yes, Dante…It is I; Sparda…your father. I've wanted to talk to you for such a—_"

Before Sparda could finish, he heard a very loud rumbling that hit the painting with heavy force behind it. He found that it was Dante who created that small tremor with his fist clenched tightly. Dante had a scowl forming on his face and complete anger in his eyes at the painting of his own father.

"You…! You bastard!" Dante yelled. He then continued to punch at the painting with force behind every hit. "You bastard! You bastard! You bastard! Why?-! Why the fuck did you put me through all this shit, huh?-! Why didn't you save mom from dying, huh?-! Why?-! Why?-! Because of you, Vergil's all fucked up! Because of you, mom's dead and trapped! Because of you…! Because of you…!" Dante slowly stopped punching and slowly shrugged down to his knees and buried his face into the feet of the painting.

"_Dante…_" Sparda said in grief as well. "_I knew this would happen…_" Dante slowly looked up at the painting's head in complete anger mixed with sadness. "_I knew that… you would have some form of hate built up for me. You are not wrong for feeling this hatred. I should be fully held responsible for your dear mother and loving wife's death… and our family being separated for such a long time…_" Dante stood back up and took a few steps away from the painting. He noticed a small water drop from the face of the painting slowly lining down it. At first, Dante thought it was rain…but there was no rain at all.._._ "_Every waking hour, I would feel nothing but shame to the point that I go insane from it…I have failed as a husband… and father…_"

There was a silence between the two and no other words could have been said right away. Dante didn't look the painting in the face anymore and neither could find the words to start a conversation anymore. It because a very uncomfortable state within that large room for both of them…Silence had covered the room…

"…"

"…"

"…_So change that._"

Dante snapped his head up and looked around the room for the second voice. It was obviously female and offley familiar to him.

"That voice…" Dante muttered, "…mom, is that you?"

"_Eva?_" Sparda uttered in wonderment.

Suddenly a bright light came to pass to the portrait on Sparda's right and materialized into full view for Dante to see. It was a large painting just like Sparda's with a woman sitting in a throne chair, legs crossed and her hands on her knees as well. She wore female armor on her shoulders, torso and legs. She also wore a short skirted outfit under this armor, a red scarf around her neck, and had armored gloves as well, much resembling those of Dante's clergy weapons. She was beautiful with her long blood red hair, creamy skin, and hazel eyes.

"Mom…" Dante uttered.

"_Please don't blame your father, Dante._" Eva pleaded from the painting, "_He fought as hard as he could to protect us…He cared for us and wanted to protect us to the bitter end. This is what he wanted you and Vergil to understand..._"

Dante felt ashamed of himself. He had blamed his father for all his misfortune and didn't at all consider that Sparda was trying his hardest to protect his family from evil…just as a father should.

"You're right…I'm sorry…" Dante said sadly.

"_Eva…_" Sparda said almost reassuringly but also with a hint of pain mixed in.

"_Sparda, my love…_" Eva said almost happily, "_Quite the children we've made._"

Dante could hear a chuckle from Sparda's painting.

"_Yes…it appears we have…though we both know how far Vergil has gone…_" Sparda said gravely.

"_Yes…I know. I've prepared for the worst…_" Eva also said with the same grief. "_Vergil's state of mind has taken a dark road that he refuses to walk from…I fear that…he has gone too far from us…_"

"Then let me bring him back."

Both powerful beings stopped in order to hear their youngest son out. Dante clenched his fist and said with confidence. "I'll handle my brother and make him stop this power hungry crap he's goin' through." He then gave his famous cocky smile. "I'll just knock a little sense into him."

He then heard a small giggle from his mother's painting. "_Didn't I tell you, dear?_"

He then heard Sparda also chuckle, "_Yes, you were right. He really is still as arrogant as he was when he was small. The years haven't changed._"

"Hey, gotta keep life interesting, right?" Dante said with a smile.

"_It appears so…now then, if you truly want to save your brother, then let us help you._" Sparda stated.

"Help me? How?" Dante wondered.

"_Simple; we will give you the power you need._" Eva answered, "_Place your hands on the round plates on our frames at the same time._"

Dante looked at their frames and noticed that there were, indeed, small plates on them, both with the insignia that was on Sparda's shield. He was a bit skeptic at first in doing this, and honestly was a bit worried about it. But he knew that this was his parents he was talking to, and they seemed to know what was best.

He quickly placed his hands on both of them at the same time.

Suddenly, Dante felt a powerful surge of power flow through his entire body. It was a strange feeling of both pleasure and pain. On his right hand with Eva's portrait, he felt a blue cool and healing surge go through his arm. But on the left with Sparda, it was a red painful and excruciating pain to his arm. He grunted in pain by both however as he felt a strange pain inside of him. It stretched all over his body and formed a sort of exo-skin inside his own skin. He clenched his eyes and saw a blinding light fill hem slowly but harshly!

"_Goodbye, Dante…_" Eva said.

"_May we meet again…_" Sparda said.

"You_ and your brother remember…_" Both said as he could see them…see their smiles.

"_We'll always love you both._"

…

…

…

…

…

Vergil felt something. He felt a strange feeling in his chest that was starting to rile up inside him. The rain had let up a bit so it wasn't anything with the air. The moon may have been full on the roof of the tower but he didn't think it was from that. He looked towards his brother and instantly felt the feeling grow. His speculations were correct.

"Dante…"

Suddenly, a powerful whirlwind formed around Dante and without warning, exploded into a red hued tornado of pure power and demonic will. However Vergil also felt a strange angelic presence within that aura as well, also being powerful and beyond anything he'd seen in a long time. Within the tornado, Vergil could see a figure rising to his feet and though he was hidden within the whirlwind, Vergil could make out his eyes; the right one was blue, while the left was red.

"I-Impossible…!" Vergil uttered in disbelief, "H-How can he still have this power to fight?-! His power…it's at the same level as…me?-!"

The whirlwind dissipated instantly with a small ignition.

Vergil bared witness to see that Dante was standing once more. However, there was something visually different about him now. His hair was in the same short fashion as it was when it was black, but now…it was pure white…Like his brothers. Not only that, but his coat was now a blood red as well.

Dante gripped the blade of Rebellion in his stomach and slowly started extracting it from his chest with his blood pouring out. Finally he just ripped it out of his chest and his blood quickly sprayed out of his wound. The blood quickly halted and his wound healed up almost instantaneously. His red and blue eyes gazed a look of pure determination and sternness to defeating Vergil that he couldn't help but feel a hint of caution.

Dante threw his sword up and quickly grabbed it by the handle. Sword also took on a new look; the handle was now a darker grey with the pommel being a single spike. The guard was a skull with small horns on one side and its ribcage forming the rain guard. The blade was as long as before, but was now wider, and a bit darker.

"What…what is this?" Vergil scowled, placing Dante's amulet in his coat pocket. "What have you done?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Dante said with an arrogant smirk, "I got stronger…hell, maybe even stronger then you."

This upset Vergil greatly. "Foolishness. You expect me to believe that you have attained power that exceeds both of us? Power that could even match our father and mother?"

"Well that's just somethin' you're gonna have to find out for yourself." Dante said, getting ready to fight, "It doesn't have to be this way, Y'know. Mom and dad would've wanted us to be better than this! To work together with each other!"

"Don't you dare feed me those damned lies!" Vergil yelled with yamato pointed at Dante, "All that you'll get from me is death!"

Vergil disappeared and reappeared in front of Dante with his sword in drawing position. Vergil drew his katana and striked hard at Dante, but Dante was able to actually keep up with him this time. He could see all of Vergil's movements and interpret them to a T. Vergil noticed this and decided to turn it up a notch and rapidly swing his sword into a barrage of slashes shooting towards Dante! Dante was pushed back by the slashes but was able to get his footing back and charge at Vergil once more!

"Eat this!" Dante yelled as he rushed at Vergil with his sword in front of him to do "Stinger" but Vergil countered that by swinging his sheath up to catch Dante off his footing and turned on a dime to catch him on the waist. Dante quickly brought rebellion down will all his might and countered Vergil's attack. He then reverse gripped his sword and brought it up to do "drive" on Vergil, but that only hit one of the pedestals on the tower's roof as Vergil had disappeared and reappeared to the side of him.

Vergil quickly charged at Dante swiftly, ready to draw Yamato once more just as Dante was also about to strike. The two clashed blades fiercely like arch enemies and held nothing back against one another. Finally with one last clash, the two back away from one another and gained a small breather from each other. Both were panting a bit but still held their ground.

"It seems that you've gained the power of both are father and mother!" Vergil confirmed as he sheathed yamato.

"You got it." Dante answered, "Mom and dad gave me this power for one sole purpose." He pointed rebellion right at Vergil, "It's so that I can stop you from doing something you'll regret! Don't you get it, Vergil? You're just gonna get yourself killed the more you go on with this bullshit need for power. You're gonna turn into something you're not, and when that happens—!"

Dante's words halted as he felt a sudden pain on the side of his neck. It was a small cut that had suddenly appeared on his neck along with the sound of a blade sheathing from where Vergil stood. Dante then noticed something…different about Vergil. He seemed to be staggering a bit and was growling ever so angrily. Blue aura was starting to form around his body and his whole calmness seemed to disappear almost. His coat turned into a light blue shade and his eyes were starting to glow.

"Our mother…and father…gave _you _their power…and not…?" He said with intense anger, "Why…?-! What's so special about you huh?-!" He looked up at Dante and he could see the complete change in his older brother's demeanor. Vergil's hair was now down and his eyes were dead set on Dante with the most intense scowl he had ever seen from Vergil today. "I will not accept such foolishness…! Not from mother…not from father…AND NOT FROM YOU!-!"

Vergil instantly disappeared from where he stood and was now instantly in front of Dante. Dante noticed that he actually got slower than before, and was easily able to block his strike with Yamato.

"Why can't you get it through your fuckin' head…?" Dante said with anger in his tone, "I have this power in order to save your sorry ass from killin' yourself!" Dante took this chance to grab Vergil's hand that had Yamato. Vergil tried to struggle free, but couldn't at all under Dante's grip. Dante reverse gripped his sword and held it behind him.

"Let go!-!" Vergil yelled as he swung his sheath at him, but Dante ducked in time.

"You asked for this!" Dante yelled as a large amount of dark red energy formed on Dante's sword! So much that was practically a wave just ready to be release upon evil. It made the ground beneath them crumble a bit and the very clouds the circle in on the roof of the tower! "It's over!-!"

Dante brought his sword upward as the exclusionary blast completely engulfed the entire roof top and a bit of the top of the tower as well.

The fiery blast and smoke finally dissipated after a few minutes as the roof of the tower was severely damaged beyond repair and the clouds had completely vanished. In the wreckage of all of this was Dante, who was panting harshly and clutching his chest hard. His hair had once again returned to its black original color, along with his coat turning black again, and his eyes back to being a light blue. His sword turned back to its original form; however it still retained the skull and rib cage as its guard and rain guard and had horns on one side, but wings on the other side of the head.

Dante was able to get his composure back as he got ready once more. "So…you survived that….Guess I shouldn't be surprised…"

Dante looked in the fiery distance as he saw his brother once more, walking out of the fire. His coat black again, but was severely burnt, leaving only the sleeve on his right arm and a bit of the tail of his coat. His shirt he wore under it was cut up and the sleeve for his left was gone. He gripped yamato but didn't have its sheath with him.

"Why…Why, why, why, why, why,why,why,why,why…?-!" He slowly looked towards Dante with his bangs covering his eyes, but Dante could see they were back to normal, however Vergil still had the greatest of death glares centered towards him. "Why can't I kill you?-!-!"

Dante looked in pain to see his brother slowly dragging yamato behind him as he still had fire burning on his back. It hurt him deeply to see his kin suffer like this right in front of him.

"Why…?-!" Vergil hissed, "Why can't I kill you…?-! Only a Nephilim can kill another Nephilim…! I killed you! I won…! I was born with the dominant genes, not you! Me! I should be the one with our mother and father's power..!" The wind had finally blown the fire away from the roof as Vergil ran in at Dante not with the speed he had before, but with the speed of a broken man who wanted nothing more but to see that of which he hated to die.

"Damn you!-!-!" Vergil yelled unrashionally. He swung his sword with no skill or no real tact at all. Just full on brutal assault of that he wanted dead, which was his very own brother, Dante. "We had nothing!-! We never had true friends or a true family after our parents died!-! We were alone!-!"

Dante parried Vergil's sword strike and made Vergil's sword arm lift up, thus Vergil losing his balance a bit.

"We're both Nephilim and the sons of a Demon and an Angel…" Vergil then gripped Yamato tightly and turned on the heel to swing to the side deathly on Dante. "So why?-! Why are you stronger?-!"

"OPEN YOUR EYES!-!" Dante shrieked as he brought his sword down on Vergil's katana and made if fall right out of his hands! Vergil quickly thought fast and grabbed the hidden knife in his sleeve and was about to stab Dante…but it was too late.

Dante had uppercut with his sword, cutting a way through Vergil's torso and throwing him right off his very feet…Vergil could only be thrown through the air…forced to feel as weak as he did so long ago…His blood flying through the air as well…forced to remember…that day…

"Mother…father…forgive me…" Vergil uttered, "You will have…only…one …son…now…"


	15. 15 Return of the Nephilim

_**Guns and Chainsaws**_

**Hey guys! Alito here. I'm so sorry this took so long to update. I've been busy with finals and SAT that I've hardly had the time. But here I am to deliver this chapter that has a little surprise for you guys. Now then let's get started. Sorry of spelling errors. Was really tired while making this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all in this. **_**DmC: Devil may Cry, Lollipop Chainsaw, Devil May Cry **_**and any other characters ****belong to their original creators and NOT ME!**

* * *

**7:36 p.m.**

His eyes slowly awoken to the cool dark skies. He couldn't feel any feeling in his body at all, and could feel less then comfortable on the rocky floor he currently layed on. Vergil's first assumption was he had died, but upon further feeling of faint raindrops and his heart seemingly still beating, he was mistaken entirely.

"You're awake."

Vergil quickly turned to see his younger black haired twin brother sitting on one of the larger boulder rocks that crumbled off. Vergil looked around his neck to find he had taken the red amulet back from Vergil. He tried to get his body to stand up once more, but that was impossible for him. He turned to Dante again, and demanded, "Why can't I move?"

"Good question. I don't know." Dante shrugged. "Y'know you're lucky I had that drink with me in order to heal you up."

"Drink?" Vergil repeated.

"Yeah, this." Dante held up a bottle that said "Feel Good" soda. It was completely empty to the last drop in his hand. "You really should be thankin' Juliet and Nick for me even havin' this with me, otherwise, you'd be dead and in hell by now."

"Juliet and…Nick?" Vergil said, "Who are they?"

"Well aren't you the twin with twenty questions." Dante sighed while throwing the bottle aside. "Those two are friends of mine. We've been travelin' together for this entire day so now we're all pretty tight."

"Friends?"

"Yeah. Remember those?"

"I see…" Vergil left off. He stared off into the sky, letting his mind day dream for a bit. He always assumed that a Nephilim would never make it in the real world or any world for that matter. It was so long that he's actually ever had a friend or someone close to get to know. Because of all the misfortune that has befallen him and his brother, he felt that Dante would feel the same way…But it appeared he was wrong.

"So…you're my brother, huh?" Dante finally said among Vergil's silence. "Funny. I never thought I actually had a brother at all. But still, Vergil? What kinda name is that, huh?" Dante grinned, hoping this would make Vergil at least break a smile on him. No luck. "Well aren't you stingy. What's up with you?"

Vergil didn't respond right away, but it was evident by the shame on his face mixed with frustration that he didn't want to discuss a thing. However he did feel closure was desperately needed as of now, so that's just what he intended to deal with. "I'm sorry…"

"What?" Dante questioned.

"I'm sorry…I don't know why I fought you…or why I suddenly lost it as I did…I guess…I felt weak." Vergil looked towards his brother in spite of his shame. "I was walking a different path…a path that carried nothing but power, but at the price of constant pain and regret…and I ended up losing my way…I just wish that I wasn't so obsessed in achieving my goal for power, that…I raised my blade at my own brother…" Vergil grew a somber tone in his voice, "But…I can't stop…Even though I feel awful about it…I still need power. No matter what."

"…Then get it a different way." Vergil looked towards Dante with eyes that wanted an explanation in his words. Dante did so. "Look, I don't know much about your type of power hungry bull crap, but I do know this; power ain't gonna give you happiness unless you let people in and help you every now and then. You know that, right?" Vergil nodded, "So at least before goin' off on your power searching escapade, at least find a reason you even want power. Find it in a way that isn't gonna kill me in the process." Dante smirked, "and hey, maybe you can call me for a little help too. I got your back."

Vergil couldn't fathom the right words at the moment. He was too busy feeling a strange sensation within his gut that he hasn't felt in such a long time. He had thought this feeling had disappeared and never would return to his sour ever again, and that he was forever rid of it…But it had returned to him in full stride…

It was fortune. Fortune that came from his own brother… Just the way he'd rather have it.

"It seems I made the right choice then…" Vergil uttered with a small smile.

"Right choice in what?" Dante wondered.

"The right choice in sending you here via your flying trailer."

Dante's eyes jotted right back to Vergil for he thought he had heard wrong from Vergil just now. "Wait. What was that?"

"I said, I made a good choice in sending your—" Before Vergil could finish that sentence, he was quickly lifted up from the ground by his collar and was brought face to face with a pissed off Dante.

"You're tellin' me that you're the reason I got sent here?-! What the fuck man?-!" Dante yelled.

"My apologizes, brother. But I had to meet you somehow." Vergil smirked slightly. But that smile slowly faded into an almost saddened expression. "But alas…it's time we separate once more…"

Dante lightened his anger to hear Vergil out."What do you mean by that?"

"It's as you said, my journey is just beginning." Vergil released Dante's grip on him and stood on his own again. Vergil then walked to the middle of the roof to retrieve his Yamato and its sheath. "I must find my own way to power, and attain it with an open mind…and heart." He sheathed Yamato and brushed his hair back to its brushed back fashion.

Vergil Looked back at his brother, and, to Dante's bewilderment…he smiled in honesty. It was the first time Dante had received such a smile from him since they met. "But if I am to need you once more, I want you to be strong…so as an insurance that you and I meet again, I'll reward you with something."

"Reward?"

"Yes…" Vergil pointed the handle pommel of Yamato at Dante, to his caution, "…I will awaken your true power."

The yamato's pommel started to glow an eerie white shine, and soon enough that light grew larger and larger. So large, Dante had no choice but to shield his eyes. Then he heard and felt the wind picking up on him, and suddenly lifting him up from where he stood.

Everything went white all of a sudden…

"Just remember…I will always love you…my brother."

…

…

"Sounds like they're done up there." W. Dante noted, as the two brothers had blades clashed at each other. W. Vergil also noticed this and could only sigh in disappointment.

"It seems my plans have been altered." Vergil pushed Dante off of him, and sheathed his yamato. "I have no time for foolish dreamers who believe that there is more than one source of power."

"Really?" Dante questioned, putting rebellion on his back, "Then what only way is there, huh? All these years, you've only wanted power, and that's it. But you never explained as to why you want it?"

"Humph. I have no reason to tell you a damn thing." Vergil scoffed. "In fact our business here is completed. You're puny alternate self has corrupted mine. There is no reason for my plan to continue if he does not harbor that darkness that I have." Vergil turned his back on the red clad hunter and said, "Farewell."

Then Vergil suddenly vanished in a blue haze from the area. Dante could only stand there and chuckle to himself at how much his older brother hadn't changed. Even back then, he was quite the arrogant prick, but Dante believed he generally cared for his alternate self for what it was worth.

He put his hands on his hips and looked up to the ceilings, as if to look at the roof, and smiled.

"Way to go, boy…you changed your brother…Hope you pass that on to me."

Suddenly, a chirping sound could be heard within Dante's pocket. He reached inside and flipped open his phone. "Hello?...Oh, Garcia, what's up?...Uh huh…really? That's some crazy stuff you're goin' through…me?...I ain't doin' much…a floating head as your companion? Boy does that sound familiar…naw I ain't doin' much. I'll be right there…see ya, hombre."

Dante closed his phone and grinned almost excitedly, "Looks like I got somethin' to keep me busy after all. Off to the city of the damned."

_**Fulgi Fun Center**_

Juliet was now panting in exhaustion at the time it took to fight this funky guy. She could barely hold her chainsaw in her hands, while Josey was safe within his small UFO ship that had provocative women literally laying on it. Juliet was running out of options to do. "Unless…I got him out of that ship…it would be easier…" Juliet panted, "But it's practically indescribable!"

"Don't you mean indestructible?" Nick corrected.

"Oh thanks, Nick! Now our enemy thinks I'm weak _AND _dumb!" Juliet huffed.

"I don't think that's the most important issue here…

Going back to Josey, he wasn't even breaking a sweat. At most he was having a groovy time watching his sexy enemy be rendered harmless as long as he was protected by his UFO, along with two special creatures who were keeping him safe and giving his ship power.

"**Well~ I guess this is all for you, my lil boo!~" **Josey boasted in his talk box voice, **"And now, it's time I put a lil DEATH in the beats!"**

"Then make my body beat, freak!" Juliet proclaimed.

"Body beat?" Nick repeated.

"It's that song Dante played while we…were…on dad's bike…" The more she talked about Dante, the more she started to feel more down and unmotivated. She felt lonely without the three musketeers being all together again, but knew that now wasn't the time for that kind of feeling. She had to handle the business at hand. "A-Anyway! Let's give it all we got!"

"**THEN LET'S TURN THE FUNK UP!-!~"**

Josey clapped his hands, and suddenly, large stairs appeared all around the disco stage! They were pixilated a bit but were also different bright colors as well. Juliet wasted no time in wondering what they are, and took that opportunity to run up one of them!

"**It ain't that easy, baby!~"** Josey grinned. He pointed his palms at Juliet and from them, came rainbow rays that were destroying the stairs she was running up!

"AHH!-! Run faster!" Nick frantically exclaimed. Juliet was doing so, and just as the beam was about to strike them, Juliet was able to land on the other set just in time. At the top, Juliet pulled out her Chainsaw Blaster to shoot off rounds at the dreaded funk zombie's ship. Unfortunately, this also had no affect on it at all.

"Damnit!" Juliet hissed, "What's it gonna take to make this thing fall?-!"

"Juliet, look out! Below you!" Nick quickly exclaimed. But it was too late for her, as the pixilated bombs below the stairs let off with a massive explosion that destroyed the stairs and Juliet with it. However, Juliet was able to use her instinct to jump off at the right time, but at the cost of her tumbling back onto the stage, and her unable to get up!

"Ahh!-!" Juliet screamed.

"What is it?-!" Nick panicked.

"M-My leg!" Juliet was referring to her left leg, which was badly burned from the explosion and a bit of the bomb's hard pieces flew around and cut Juliet deeply on her leg, rendering it unable to stand at all. Juliet clutched her leg in pain and couldn't bare the agonizing pain she was in!

"Juliet!'

From the side of the stage came Gideon, who had abandoned his mission to finding Rosalind in order to come to the aid of his second daughter. A risk for both if he went one way or the other in finding Rosalind, but a risk he had to take.

"You leave my lil girl alon', you sissy varmint!-!" Gideon yelled. He ran like an angry bull after Josey's ship and had a large fist ready to practically punch a hole into it!

""**Oh! We can't have the man ruinin' our fun!~ He needs to chill the oldies, and get with the funk!"**

Josey let out another palm, just as Gideon was about to punch right for his ship. Unfortunately, Gideon wasn't fast enough, and the rainbow ray hit him smack dab in the torso, thus shooting him right off the stage and into the wall, also leaving a hole in it!

"Daddy!-!' Juliet shrieked!

"Mr. Starling!-!" Nick also yelled out.

"**And now, it's your turn, sweet thang~"**

Josey had pointed a palm right at Juliet and Nick, and a rainbow ray charged up in order to really make sure that this was the end of them! Juliet tried to move, but she couldn't even move her leg, let alone try to ignore the great pain she was experiencing!

"Juliet! Juliet, do something!-!" Nick panicked!

But Juliet could do nothing.

The larger ray was shot!

Juliet closed her eyes along with Nick, and braced for the impact. Juliet could hear her father calling out to her, but she knew that wouldn't do a thing for her. She was vulnerable without a leg. Quite in fact she felt vulnerable right then and there. She couldn't move…couldn't fight…all she could do was submit...

The explosion had occurred. Music to Josey's ears.

"JULIET!-!" Gideon cried out with tears streaming down his cheeks!

"**Well now, that takes care of that."**

…

…

"Don't bet on it, pinkie."

Josey's eyes widened at the sudden hearing of another voice that wasn't familiar in that room. Gideon couldn't believe his ears either. In fact, he was downright skeptical of whether he was dreaming or not. But as the smoke finally cleared, he realized that it was no dream, and he automatically grinned. "Well, took yer time. Just like yer daddy…"

Juliet slowly opened her eyes, and thought that she had met her end, but instead she was face to face with a black long hooded coat, and a man wearing it in front of her. In his hand was also a long sword that was pointed at Josey with no evidence of a hard time blocking that attack, and his hood was over his head.

"You doin' alright, Juliet?" He asked, as he placed his sword on his back. Upon further analysis, Juliet noticed that his sword was indeed the same since she last saw it, however, this time it had a cross guard of angel wings and a blue emerald connecting the wings.

"D-D…Dante!" Juliet joyously called, "I-Is it really you?-!"

"You know another man as handsome and badass as me?" Dante grinned, looking over his shoulder, "Y'know, besides your bodiless boyfriend there?"

"Heh, shut up." Nick said, "I'm just glad you made it in time."

"We both are." Juliet said in relief.

"Good thing too. You guys aren't lookin' too well. Here" Dante pulled from his coat pocket a small item and tossed it to Juliet for her to catch. In her hands was a small star shaped candy with a strange face on it that uttered _**"Eat me…"**_

"Uh…Dante…What is this?" Juliet had to ask.

"Vital star." Dante answered, "It'll help you heal. Don't worry, it's harmless…I think."

"You think?-!" Nick exclaimed, "Juliet, don't eat—!"

"Bottoms up!" Juliet stated and she popped the candy right in her mouth. The taste was surprisingly apple and it was chewable as well. After swallowing it, she couldn't feel anything right away. If fact she felt no differe-.

"Whoa!" Juliet exclaimed. Suddenly her leg had a strange green mist surrounding it and from the looks of it, it was healing her wounds by closing them up and practically washing away the burns. The pain and even her exhaustion was starting to go away as well. "This is amazing!"

"Hey, you got another one of those for me?" Nick asked, hoping to use it to hell himself and get his body back.

"Sorry. Only had one." Dante shrugged, "And even if I did have another, it wouldn't even help you. You don't have a body to heal."

"Oh…that's a ball buster." Nick sighed.

"Anyway, sit back, 'kay?" Dante suggested.

Juliet looked up at him as he removed his hood, and revealed his face. Juliet and Nick were speechless at the sight of him. He was still the same facial wise, but…his hair. His hair had grown a few inches longer and was a pure white color this time.

"I got this." Dante smirked.

Juliet couldn't say anything at the moment, but quickly brought her attention back to Dante's statement. "R-Right!"

"Alright then." Dante said, turning back to Josey, adjusting his coat. "Let's get violent, ya T-pain motherfucker!"

"**Well aren't you a smooth brotha now! Punk always was my least favorite type of music. You can only imagine how me and Zedd got along. Well I'd like to see you try to take me out the disco!~"**

"Come at me then, bro." Dante smirked as he simply walked on to the stage. "If you wanna dance, let's dance."

"**ALRIIIIGHT!~ THEN LET'S GET THIS FUUUNKY PARTY STAAAARTEEEEDD~!-!"**

Josey lifted his hand, and from the ground sprouted a single zombie that was pretty beefed out and very muscular as well. He was drooling blood and had a hunching back. But his clothes…suspenders in polka dot pants.

"I don't know if I should be killin' him, or feelin' sorry for his outfit." Dante snickered.

The beast came charging right at Dante and was going to ram him like a football player!

"Yep. Kill." Dante grinned. "Eyrx!"

Dante stopped and charged a fist up, and suddenly, his sword vanished and his hands became giant fiery fist! He brought the right hook up into a flying uppercut, sending the zombie in the air, and Dante going with it! From there, the fire fist vanished and Dante used Rebellion to cut away at the beast, finishing it with a roulette spinning swing! Upon even further inspection Juliet noticed that the other side of Dante's sword's guard was a red emrald and demon wings reflecting in the back of the angel wings.

The zombie was completely cut to pieces, and Dante landed with Rebellion on his shoulder. He looked back at Josey with a malice filled smirk. "Next."

Josey felt a little nervous at fighting him head on just yet, and decided to just send in more zombies at Dante. Suddenly a small crowd of zombies sprouted around, all donning 60's style clothing and even bell bottom jeans along with Afros and all that.

"Well if we're gonna have a party, then let me get the right music in." He pointed at the zombie DJ who was working the booth. "Yo Dj! Play me somethin' I can kill to!"

The DJ nodded. He put on head phones, and played a bass beating song known as "Buried alive" by Combichrist.

"Hell yeah!" Dante exclaimed. "Time to turn this disco out!"

Dante ran to the crowd and used Rebellion's _High time _and uppercut a few of the zombies in the air. From there, he used Ebony and Ivory and spun upward while shooting and reach the few in the air.

"Osiris!" Dante called. Dante's sword turned into a light blue long scythe and he spun around with it in his hand, cutting up those zombies. Then Dante brought his scythe up, to rake the rest of the zombie crowd into the air. He once again, did his swinging with the scythe, and got them all piled up into a single giant pile. He brutally finished it by calling "Arbiter!" and the scythe turned into a large, red bladed battleaxe, that he slammed into the ground along with the rest of the zombies being broken into pieces! He placed arbiter on his back and it quickly turned back to rebellion.

More appeared around Dante and surrounded him menacingly.

"Ha! Please!" Dante declared. Suddenly Dante pulled out his shotgun, and quickly spun it around his body like nunchucks to shoot away the zombies that were surrounding him, dead! The shotgun itself looked different though with it carrying an older fashioned style mixed with modern adjustments. "Good, ol' revenant." Dante smiled and made it disappear.

Quickly a larger zombie appeared before Dante and seemed bigger than the first in the same close as well. Dante reversed gripped rebellion and brought it back. It started to form a strange surge of aura on it, and without warning, Dante swung his sword, and sent three large shockwaves at the zombie called _Over Drive_.

The zombie took all these slashes and instantly was cut apart three times over and was no longer standing anymore. Dante swung his sword to get rid of remaining blood and placed it on his back once more. He then pointed at Josey and declared with a sadistic smirk, "Your turn, pink bitch."

"A-Amazing…!" Juliet uttered in amazement.

"The fuck happen to him…?-!" Nick said with equal amazement, "Guess he got more than just his hair bleached…"

"And now, for your hoes." Dante pulled out revenant and shot the two demon women that were on his space craft. They screamed in agony as they exploded with each shot. Josey's shield around his ship completely shattered with the last shot Dante sent at it, leaving Josey vulnerable for the kill.

"He's out of that shield!" Nick stated.

"This is our chance!" Juliet said, slowly rising up to her feet.

"**O-Oh no ya'll don't!"** Josey declared quickly, **"Second. Stage. Initiating. Funky. Funky!~"**

Josey quickly levitated from his ship within a large bubble and quickly levitated to the ceiling. Dante at first assumed he'd crash into it, but instead, the ceiling opened up like some pod into a bright light that the funk pink zombie flew right into!

"Hey! Get back down here!" Dante yelled.

"We won't let this perv get away!" Juliet declared, standing next to Dante. Both looked to each other, then to Nick. They all nodded. It was time to take the funk down a notch. All three jumped into the bright light and were blinded by it in the process.

The two burst right through the opening of the hole and found that the wind was blowing intensely at them!

"Kyaa!" Juliet squeaked as she tried to hold her skirt down, "What's up with this wind?-!"

"Have you not figured out where we are?-!' Dante almost yelled.

Juliet and Nick then realized their surroundings and found that all three of them were outside the night sky on the top of an even larger space ship and in front of them was obviously the dome that held the main controls. It also had surrounding it, a force field that looked highly electric.

"**GOOVY GROOVY!~"** Said Josey out of nowhere. **"This. Is. An. Announcement. To. All. Attendees~! The. Game. Has. Reached. The. Climax~! Let. The. Never-ending. Freakiness. Begin~!" **Suddenly within the dome appeared Josey on his guitar and still alive and well…for a zombie that is. **"Let's. Wrap. Into. Space~! Commencing. Countdown~!**

"Shit! What do we do?-!" Nick exclaimed.

Juliet and Dante tried looking around for anything that could break that force field down so they could get through. Juliet then noticed something; the strange electricity rods surrounding the dome and suddenly it all made sense to Juliet now.

"Wait! I know what to do!" Juliet called to Dante, "We gotta destroy those rods! They're giving power to the ship!-!"

"Then let's destroy them already!" Dante called back, "I'm not so sure how Demons or Angels do in space!"

The two nodded and ran opposite ways around the ship.

The blond cheerleader used her chainsaw blaster and blasted one relentlessly until it broke to pieces!

"Nice one! But hurry up and destroy the others!" Nick fearfully suggested.

"On it!" Juliet agreed. She then ran to the next one and did the same thing with her blaster and it was immediately destroyed after a few hits as well.

Meanwhile, the now white haired devil hunter was using the Arbiter's blade and throwing it at the rods, thus breaking them into pieces as well.

"One down!" Dante confirmed.

Dante quickly went for the other and sent another Arbiter shot at it, and destroyed it completely! He made Arbiter back into rebellion on his back and grabbed Ebony & Ivory to destroy the last one! Juliet also was there with her chainsaw blaster as the two aimed for it and let off a considerable amounts of blast and completely destroyed it to bits!

"And now…!" Dante started.

"…The dome!" Juliet finished.

"Go, go, GO!-!" Nick hurried them.

Both ran in with chainsaw in Juliet's hand, and Dante's Rebellion in his. The jumped and slammed their weapons into the dome and were slowly cutting it open, much to Josey's fearfulness and shock. Finally the dome shattered, along with the ship stopping over the city, and their blades clashed with the disco fool's guitar, before being cut to pieces!

"Damnit! Just die already!" Dante yelled. "We don't have time for this bullshit!"

"**I don't think so! Cause if you kill me…!"** Suddenly Josey projected an image in front of Juliet that made her gasp in horror. **"…You'll never see yo sister again!"**

"N-No…!" Juliet said in a saddened voice. They saw Rosalind in a fetal position, and unconscious somewhere. Upon further inspection, she was right under the ship from the view of the city under her. Juliet slowly backed off from Josey, and Dante did as well to his shock as well. Both could do nothing, otherwise it would be the end for Rosalind forever.

"Hey! You promised you'd give her back if we won!-!" Nick argued.

"**Haha!-! You trusted what I said?-!" **He said in his talk box voice, **"I'm a mother freakin' zombie!-! Haah~! Now drop the chainsaw, ho. And you drop the sword, punk." **

Both couldn't oblige at all to his demands. Seeing that evil victories smile on his painted face was enough to make Dante wanna break his face in two and end him then and there. But he had no choice but to hold himself in along with Juliet…until they saw the screen again.

They all saw that on the screen was a stick of dynamite in the hands of a familiar scruffy face that was a bell ringing hallelujah for Juliet as he said, "Hey, baby."

"Daddy!-!" Juliet exclaimed happily.

"Took your time." Dante smirked.

"Yeah, well. Now you kids go on an' take care o' him. We got other fish to fry." Gideon winked, and grabbed Rosalind from her position. Suddenly they could feel an explosion from beneath them and that was confirmation that Gideon got Rosalind from her prison.

Meanwhile Josey was stammering and un able to form a sentence without fearing for his life, as the two hunters stood over him like demons ready to kill. Both lifted their weapons and said at the same time, "Disco's dead!"

The ship was instantly sliced in two with a powerful explosion and the three escaped with no problem at all. Now they were hurtling from the explosion into the city at who knows how fast of hours.

Meanwhile, Josey muttered, **"Meus Vita. Rege. Pro nefario coepto!" **and once again a blue twister appeared to take his body away.

"That's that." Dante smirked as he pulled out a cigarette, and Juliet pulled out a lollipop. However, Dante looked at the cigarette for a second, and seemed as though he was thinking something over. Finally he flicked the cigarette away and asked Juliet, "Hey. Got another one of those?"

"Juliet smiled as she pulled out another lollipop. "Sure thing, whitey."

"Sure you can handle it, old man?" Nick teased.

Dante could only chuckle. "Heh, shut up."

* * *

**And done. This one seemed like a short boss fight, but only because the actual boss fight is short in itself. So anyway, for those wondering, I'm using the costume from the game where…**

**SPOILER ALERT **

**If you beat the first time around, you get the white haired costume where it's new Dante, but with white hair. Check it out on the game.**

**SPOILERS OVER**

** Also, Dante's rebellion was made to look like the Bizarre Key chain of rebellion with the wings. Thought it would look cool.**

**And also, with classic Dante's cellphone talk with Garcia from Shadow of the Damned is a possibility of me doing a crossover with Shadow of the Damned and DMC (probably DMC1 or after DMC4)**

**Anyway, make sure to review. See ya later~**


	16. 16 Off to inner Darkness

_**Guns and Chainsaws**_

**Hey guys! Alito here. Finals and SAT are over, which mean I can have all the fun I can again with Guns and Chainsaw! WOOOOO! *Crickets***

**Ahem, anyway, I'm glad to be back for a bit, and now here's the next chapter of this fanfic, and to put your wishing to rest, yes, after this fanfic WILL be a Shadow of the Damned/DMC fanfic. As to which Dante of the original series I'll choose is still in discussion. Either after 4 or after 1.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all in this. **_**DmC: Devil may Cry, Lollipop Chainsaw, Devil May Cry **_**and any other characters ****belong to their original creators and NOT ME!**

* * *

**7:42 p.m.**

Cordelia had finally arrived at the Fulgi fun center via motorcycle. Though her mother insisted she doesn't get one, she knew it was a crucial moment and that it was pretty much just sitting in that parking way. She had looked up and seen the fiery remains of a ship falling from the sky and guessed that the fourth Dark Purveyor had been dealt with.

"Cordelia!"

The blond biker looked up and saw her very own father descending from the sky in a parachute with Rosalind in his arms. However it appeared she was unconscious as well which worried Cordelia a bit. Gideon finally landed on his feet and removed his parachute from his back, carrying Rosalind and laying her down carefully.

"Daddy…Is she okay?" Cordelia asked in worry.

"She'll be okay." Gideon assured her, "She's jus' sleepin' it off."

Cordelia sighed of relief of that news. "That's good."

"Hey, how'd you get here so fast anyway?" Gideon asked.

"Uh…bus?"

"Motorcycle?"

Cordelia sighed, "Yeah…how long?"

"I'd say a month wit' no t.v…but yer' not a lil girl anymore." Gideon smiled.

"Heh, no I'm not." Cordelia smiled as well.

Suddenly, something had caught her and Gideon's attention as it landed right behind them with no problem at all. They looked to see that Dante was the one who landed with Juliet in his arms along with Nick in hers.

"Sorry we're late." Dante smirked. Juliet got on her feet and placed Nick on her waist. She quickly past her sister and father in order to check on her little sister—who was blissfully asleep from what she saw of Rosalind.

"Daddy, is she okay?-!" Juliet immediately asked her father frantically.

"Don't worry pumpkin. She's just fine." Gideon stated.

Juliet also sighed of relief at the safety of her youngest sister graciously secure. Meanwhile, while her dad wasn't looking, Cordelia walked over to Dante to talk.

"Thanks for saving my sister and all." Cordelia thanked.

"No problem." Dante replied.

Cordelia got a good look at his hair and couldn't help but think he had gotten older. However it also added something unique to his appearance. Like a god living amongst the poor.

"Nice new look ya got there." Cordelia admired, brushing her gloved hand through his smooth pure white hair. "Wouldn't mind gettin' a good pull on it sometime."

"Heh, sometime?" Dante moved closer to her with a hand slowly moving around her waist and a coy smirk on his lips, "Why not right now? Somewhere private?"

"An' jus' where is this "private place" yer talkin' about?"

Dante quickly let go of Cordelia and the two got distance from one another at the sight of Gideon's death glare pointed right at Dante's white head. The second Gideon looked away, Dante sighed irritably at his chance to score with the elder Starling sister, only for Mr. no-nonsense hillbilly daddy to mess I tall up.

"Daddy! Rosalind isn't breathing!"

Everyone turned their heads back at Juliet who was morning over her younger sister who seemed to not be breathing. Everyone ran to her and gathered to see if this was true. Gideon checked for a pulse, only to discover it was slowly decreasing.

"Shit! She needs air! Who knows CPR?-!" Gideon called out.

"I do!" Dante quickly answered as he kneed down. He pinched Rosalind's nose shut and commenced on blowing his own breath of air into Rosalind's cold lips. He continued this for three more times before proceeding to jump start her heart by pushing on her chest. Dante once again blew his own air into her mouth, until finally, she coughed harshly!

"Rosalind?-!" Juliet said worriedly.

"Is she…is she okay?" Nick wondered.

Finally, Rosalind opened her eyes slowly and uttered, "Ugh…why does my mouth taste like cigs and cherries…?"

"Rosalind!" The two sisters exclaimed. Both quickly got no their knees to hug their youngest sister so tightly, that she felt like she was being smothered.

"How did you know CPR?" Gideon wondered.

"Well there was this one chick I dated who was a life guard, and—"

"Never mind, I don't even wanna know..." Gideon facepalmed.

"OMG…Why're you guys hugging me like this? Did something happen? Did I die?-! EWW!-! BADASS! I beat death!" Rosalind grinned. "Why is Dante's hair all white now? Is he aging?-! Is he, like, 60 now?-! Oh God, I like older men! Nasty! But I love it!-!

"Oh great…" Dante sighed standing back up. "Look, I saved you. I gave you CPR but that doesn't mean—."

"W-W-WAIT!-!" Rosalind quickly pushed her sister's off frantically and stood right up with an extremely surprised look on her face, coupled with it also turning red. "Y-Y-You…! You gave me C-C-CPR?-! T-That's…! Th-that's like a…a…! A…!-!"

"A kiss?" Dante answered.

Rosalind could no longer hold it in any longer!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-!~ OMG! OMFG!-!-! I KISSED DANTE!-!-!" Rosalind proclaimed to the heavens, who weren't too happy about that if Dante had to guess. Rosalind was screaming off how she and Dante kissed and running around as happy as can be. She truly did feel as though she was on cloud 9 at that point.

"Oh jeez." Gideon face palmed in annoyance. "She dun fallin' for another one."

"Maybe with Dante, she won't stalk him this time." Cordelia figured.

"Stalk?-!' Dante overheard while trying to pry out of Rosalind's embrace.

"Well, I think it's cute." Juliet smiled, "Rosalind has a little crush."

"Yeeeah, I don't think that's a "little" crush." Nick noted.

"Alright, alright! Tim' to stop messin' around!" Gideon said, "We got on' more sum bitch to wrestle up, so let's get to it!"

"Do we know where to go, next?" Dante asked, finally getting Rosalind off of him.

"Yep." Gideon pointed right over the entire city. In the distance was a towering building that pointed right above the city with the moon in the form of a thumb nail over the city. The sky was also an eerie red so that building was the best bet. "The unfinished cathedral."

"What makes you think it's there?" Dante asked.

"Because…that's where you was born."

Dante had to stand there for a few seconds just to really take in what he had just heard until he reacted with; "SAY WHAT?-!"

"Y'didn't know?" Gideon repeated, "You was born here a long time ago…" Gideon looked in solemn as he continued, "A year before Juliet was born…Back when that there church was in its top form…But them demons came aroun' and destroyed it into rubble. We all made it out though; me, my wife, Sparda, Eva, and you. But the thought of that goin' on durin' a special day to my greatest friend…!" Gideon could feel his anger rising in his fist, but was calmed by the gentle touch of his oldest daughter, Cordelia, abling him to continue at least. "…Ironic we gotta go back to end all this crazy shit once and for all."

Dante slowly turned back to the church and felt a strange feeling in his chest. Was it from anxiety or impatience, he didn't know. All that mattered to him was getting there and ending all this madness. Such revelations should be saved for another matter.

"Alright then!" Gideon proclaimed, "Let's get on over there!"

"Right!" Cordelia nodded.

"I'm all for it." Dante smirked.

"Me too!" Rosalind agreed.

"Yep! Let's take this last zombie jerk off down! Right, Nick?" Juliet asked.

"Uh…" Nick couldn't answer right away about that.

In fact, thinking about this being the last battle made Nick really think; after all this, what good would he be next? In fact, all he's been good for is being used as a weapon and being put into ridiculous situations. How was he ever gonna tell his parents about this? (Assuming they're still alive) And what about the rest of his life? Will he really just be a body-less head forever? That was a life he really didn't feel like living.

"Nick? Are you okay?"

"Huh? O-Oh yeah…" Nick said rather unsurely, hoping Juliet would ask about why he sounds so sad.

"Alrighty then! Let's go!" Juliet cheered. Nick sighed...she didn't notice. "But first, I need to do some shopping. These clothes are so dirty now."

"This'll take awhile…" Dante sighed.

"Well, if you're gonna shop, you mind I talk to Dante while you go?" Nick asked.

"Sure thing." Juliet smiled. She unclipped Nick and tossed him to Dante, while she and her sisters go help Juliet into better clothes and Gideon go and get his motorcycle.

"What's up?" Dante wondered.

"…We…gotta talk…" Nick said gravely.

Dante could see the trouble that was in Nick's expression and knew that something was wrong. Nick was thinking hard on something, and Dante had a pretty good idea what it was in his little white head. "I'm all ears."

**11:25 pm**

Nick truly didn't feel he was going to last any longer. If things keep going on like this, who knows what will happen to him. In fact, what life could he even live? A question that's once again been brought up into his mind as he was being tossed up and down by a certain energetic teenage girl.

"Hahaha! This is sooo cool!-!" Rosalind exclaimed excitedly.

"Stop it! Dante, help!-!" Nick called.

"No."

"Oh, fuck you to hell!-!"

Rosalind, knock it off!" Juliet called.

They all were standing on top of a building that was pretty close, or as close as they could get, to the unfinished cathedral up ahead. Juliet indeed changed her attire and was now sporting a pink striped mid-drift shirt over a blue jeaned short jacket with the sleeves rolled up. She also wore a red short skirt, and white heeled shoes.

"Boy, will you quite messin' around an' get over here?" Gideon ordered to Nick.

"What?-! Me?-!" Nick outraged.

"He's distracting me, dad!" Rosalind said as she was having a distractingly good time with Nicks head.

"Forget about him for a bit. Let's focus on this." Dante suggested.

"Alright, due to you girls' and Dante's work, seems there's only one of these dark purveyors left." He got down on one knee along with the two sisters and Dante as he (Gideon) drew out the plans on the ground with chalk. "Juliet, you attack from the front wit' Dante. I'll be at the upper half. Cordelia, you get lower half wit' me. And Rosalind you take the other upper half. Together, we should be able to find this last bastard. Got it?"

"Yes, daddy." Juliet nodded.

"Yep." Cordelia answered.

"Got it." Dante smirked.

"…Rosalind?" Gideon called, however she already appeared within their group! "Check it out! I gave it a makeover!"

Rosalind presented Nick to them all, however he was now wearing very heavy makeup on his face with blush, eye liner, and even lipstick! Dante couldn't help but snicker at this sight to see.

"I am NOT an "it"!" Nick said angrily.

"Uh…nice look? Hahaha." Dante tried to hold in his laughter.

"Son, if you don' quite actin' like a fruit, I'm gonna stick you in the juicer." Gideon said in annoyance now. "Now, come on."

"Actually…" Nick was about to start, but was interrupted by Gideon's scouting plan.

"Anyway, we also got another problem on our hands." Gideon said looking over the edge and the pathway leading to the cathedral, which just so happened to be through San Romero high again. All through it, leading to the end of the street on the other side, was a large red crystal that had a large pentagram around it in front of destroyed debris in fire. And blocking that pentagram was Dante's old friends; the flying baby demons, and regular demon lieges, all growling and ready to kill. There also seemed to be a large force field around that pathway from where they stood.

"That pentagram over there is creatin' a force field that stops any humans from getting' in there. Only someone who ain't even human can get through there."

"And that's where I come in." Dante smirked as he stood at the ledge, back turned to face the Starlings and Nick. "Just gotta take out the pentagram. Easy work."

"Dante, good luck." Juliet smiled.

"See ya, pretty ladies.~" Dante smirked and gave a gesture with his fingers to say "adios" and quickly leaped off the building edge!

He landed on his feet and went charging down the street, rebellion in hand, at the demons! He got the first one with four swings and a final shot with the revenant shotgun! He continued using revenant till all the flying baby demons were decimated from the skies and he was free to hack away. The second demon to come to him was sent up with rebellion and was shot dead by revenant again. He put revenant away and focused on swordplay as he lifted up another demon and slammed it to the ground with helm breaker!

He charged at the others and summoned Eryx to punch away at the demons with each one breaking to pieces! He soared across the ground with rebellion again, and preformed a trillion stab, finishing it on a hoard of demons caught in the crossfire with a heavy finishing thrust!

He finally made it to the pentagram crystal and with a hard-hitting swing of rebellion; he cut it in half, letting the shards fly!

"All clear." Dante confirmed as he put rebellion on his back. He turned back to the building the others where on and waved to them of the coast being clear.

**ROOF**

"That's the signal. Let's get to it." Gideon confirmed to the girls.

"Alright! Let's rock, Nick!" Juliet said encouragingly.

"No…"

Juliet looked back at Nick in Rosalind's hands hoping she didn't hear wrong. "W-What?"

"I said no." Nick repeated with surrender, "I can't take this anymore, Juliet. I'm just slowing you two down!"

Juliet knew this day would come. She knew that one day, Nick would feel like he can't go on anymore, and should have figured this would be the time. She just wished she was more prepared for it and for feel so hurt at his decision. "So just leave me in a trashcan, okay? Or a mail box or something, because I DON'T wanna go any further!"

"I'm not going without you! I love you!" Juliet pleaded.

"Do you really?" Everyone turned back to see Dante had returned and walked up to the scene at hand. It seemed he was prepared for Nick to wanna call it quits as well. "Juliet, do really love Nick as a person…or do you think something else?"

"What?" Juliet questioned, "What's that suppose to mean?-!"

"It means you don't really love me!" Nick answered sternly, "You just think it looks cool to have a boyfriend who's a decapitated head! What about what _I_ want?-!"

"B-But what if the zombies find you?-!" Juliet tried to reason with him, "They _LOVE_ human face! It's their favorite part!"

Nick had to take into consideration that he was only alive because Juliet saved him, and that he'd be dead if she or Dante were around. But with the world being as it is, he doubted he could really deal with life any longer.

"Sure you wanna do this?" Dante questioned, "You talked to me about this…but you sure you wanna be left behind? We won't come back for you if zombies get to you first."

"Well that's a risk I'm willing to take. Living like this sucks anyway." Nick answered sadly.

Juliet couldn't bare to separate herself from Nick. It broke her heart that he'd think she was in love with him only because he was a head. She knew it was more than that. She truly did feel love for Nick and didn't want to let him go no matter what the cost. She gave her answer sternly; "NO."

""No"?-!" Nick repeated infuriatingly. "You can't just take me if I don't want to—!"

"Yes, I can!"

Juliet took Nick out of Rosalind's hands and wiped the makeup off his face. "Because…Because…!"

Finally she threw him right into the air as she said, "Because I love you sooo much!" Nick instantly clipped on to Juliet's waist and the two were back together once more.

"That's some unfair bullshit…" Dante commented, but in some way, he was glad to see these two together again.

"Alright! Let's get movin'!"

Yeah!-!" They all cheered as they jumped off the edge of the roof.

"Someone kill me alrea-d-y!-!-!-!" Nick yelled out to the moon.

_**Meanwhile**_

Deeper within the darkest section of the cathedral, a single young man wasn't to happy with the results of the pentagram failing miserably before his eyes, and could only blame one sole person for this unacceptable failure.

"You've failed me."

"P-Please, I-I'm sorry! Just give me some time, I'll—!"

But her pleading was cut short as she felt a hard hand swing right to her cheek and causing her to fall over to the ground. In the process this girl's hood also fell off her head in the process, revealing a beautiful young girl with dark brown hair cut short and green eyes. The red on her cheek stung intensely as she struggled to stand back up.

"Fail me again, and you won't be let off the hook so easy. Do you understand, bitch?-!"

The girl slowly stood back up shakingly and covered her head with her hood again, hiding her face from his terrible evil gaze.

"Y-Yes…Master Swan…" She replied.

"Good! Now be gone, Rat! Do your pentagrams and witch magic to stop them from interfering with my plans."

"Yes sir…" She walked away through the corridors of the castle's tunnel, tearing up and sobbing to herself like a poor defenseless child with no way to go. Her sniffling and sobbing could be heard through the halls as her footsteps echoed.

"Why…?" She said sadly, "Why…Did I have to be a physic…?"

* * *

**And done. This one was short in my eyes, but it serves as a starting point to the rest of the story. Anyway can you all guess who the girl was at the end? I'm sure you could, so I won't spoil you. Also, the clothes Juliet is wearing is the "Date Night" costume in the game.**

**Welp, I guess that's all I gotta say here.**

**Please review**

**See ya later~**


	17. 17 The lonely girl

_**Guns and Chainsaws**_

**Hey everyone! Its Alito again. I've come up with a system to allow me to do Guns and Chainsaw and my fanfics in an order. First G&C, then NmC, DOA5: DS, and finally Pearima. That way, I don't get over worked with everything and can focus more.**

**Anyway, let's get to it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all in this. **_**DmC: Devil may Cry, Lollipop Chainsaw, Devil May Cry **_**and any other characters ****belong to their original creators and NOT ME!**

* * *

**11:31 pm**

The night streets were paved with the fiery cars and other destruction filling the very school way. San Romero seemed almost completely destroyed with the very school no longer standing even. It seemed as though the zombies were really getting riled up for the great finally of the world to come.

However that wouldn't be the case for a blond chainsaw carrying cheerleader, and a snow white haired, guns n sword carrying demon killer…and a head.

Juliet and Dante jumped from a cargo box's roof and landed right in the middle of a zombie crowd!

"Let's clear these guys out quick!" Dante said pulling out rebellion.

"Got it!" Juliet nodded, revving her chainsaw.

"Guess I don't have any choice…" Nick said solemnly.

The two ran in to the crowd and went in swinging and chopping the evil hoard of zombies to bits within a matter of seconds, and quickly pilled their way through the stronger Fonz looking ones.

"Wow. Look at all these posers!" Dante smirked while hacking away at the zombies, "Where's a jukebox so I can learn their great powers?"

"This is no time for music jokes Dante! We got a job to do!" Juliet reminded him while having a struggle with a zombie, but was able to slice him in two.

"You mean _you two _have a job to do! I'm just hanging here like a fuckin' keychain!" Nick yelled.

"A very CUTE keychain!" Juliet smiled.

"That's not exactly better…" Dante commented.

Finally they skewered their last zombies and were in the clear. There was still a pile of rubble in front of them, but that was easily cleared out with Dante's arbiter being slammed on the ground, creating a shock wave that destroyed the cars and building, and allowed them to run right through.

"See, Nick, Not so bad, huh?" Juliet smiled to Nick.

"You took away my freedom, Juliet! I'm no better than those zombies!" Nick argued.

"Guys, I'd love to have this relationship bullshit over a nice cold beer, but right now, we got company!" Dante referred to the crowd of zombies that was waiting for the both of them in the pathway of a gated area. They all seemed piled up and were slowly approaching them.

Dante and Juliet were about to charge in, but suddenly, they both noticed a red threaded light was moving by them and quickly focused on the forehead of one of the zombie geeks. A shot was heard and suddenly the zombie's head nodded back violently and it fell to the ground!

The two looked up on the ledge of the roof to their right to find that the shot came from the oldest sister of the Starlings and her assault sniper rifle.

"Juliet!" Cordelia called, "I hope you work things out with your boyfriend!"

"I think I could if he wasn't being such a jerk!" Juliet called back.

"Hey! _I'm _the one who's being kidnapped!-!" Nick complained.

"Well anyway!" Cordelia brought her rifle in front of her and prepared to shoot at another zombie. "I'll cover you till I'm out of ammo! Go!"

Juliet nodded as she and Dante went to hacking once again through the zombie crowd while Cordelia shot from the roof at the ones that were planning to sneak attack them with great accuracy and timing. Dante couldn't help but admire her marksmanship and skill with guns. He wondered if she would show him some tricks a long with her "_guns_" as well.

"My sister is so awesome at shooting stuff!" Juliet praised, while ripping a head off "I think she might even be as good as you, Dante!"

"Funny, 'cause I don't even know how to aim!" Dante confessed, while using helm breaker on a demon, "I just shoot at the thing and hope I hit 'em!"

"Well while she's at it, have her put a bullet in _my _head just for the hell of it!" Nick said.

"Stop being morbid, Nick!" Juliet argued.

"I'm not! I'm being hopeful!" Nick argued back.

"Oh my God! Will you two shut up right now?-!" Dante groaned in annoyance at the two. Finally the last of the zombie bastards were ended by their combination and the rest of the lane was now clear for them to be able to continue on down the lane.

"Good luck, Dante, Juliet, and…head guy!" Cordelia called as she ran off the building going the same way the three heroes were.

"What?-! Head guy?-! That's all she remembers of me?-!" Nick complained.

"Dude, you're a head. That's gonna be the ONLY thing people are gonna remember you by." Dante commented.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget…" Nick said with even more slum to him. Juliet didn't like seeing Nick so down, and Dante could hardly tolerate his slump at all. He even missed his small comments on the situations at hand.

Continuing down the path, all three noticed a hole in the garage of the school's parking and quickly took this opportunity to get to the church faster by running through the school and skipping to the church from there. They entered through the hole and found themselves surrounded with vehicles from busses to regular cars, all battered or on fire.

"And bingo!" Juliet cheered.

"Not bingo. Look." Dante pointed at their only way through, only for it to be blocked by a pile of cars jumbled into a messing wall.

"Shoot! A dead end!" Juliet said.

"As if things couldn't get any worse!" Nick complained.

"Come on Nick!" Juliet smiled, "Turn that frown upside-down."

"Why bother? You can do that yourself." Dante commented while trying to find another way out of the garage.

"Not helping Dante!" Juliet shot.

"Juliet! Juliet!"

The three heard a familiar voice coming from outside the garage that was a heavenly bell in their ears. They ran to the other side of a bus where a group of cars blocked the way from exiting.

"Cordelia!" Juliet called.

"Hey! Think you can find us a way out of here?" Dante also called.

"Already on it babe!" Cordelia called back, "Get back! I'm about to clear a path! Make sure you get your butts out of there!"

"At least you two have butts…" Nick mumbled.

"Okay, seriously? Are you really gonna complain the whole way?" Dante sighed.

Suddenly, an explosion occurred near those jumbled up cars and after the smoke cleared, the car on top was gone, and opened a way for them to get out. Both did so as they escaped the garage and were outside once again. All three noticed the sky getting redder and felt this as a bad sign of terrible things happening.

"Swear your sister's as crazy as those zombies…" Nick commented.

Without warning however, a group of flying farmer zombies suddenly appeared upon the roof was Cordelia was, circling her and ready to attack! Cordelia had her rifle ready though, but she couldn't stop a full on assault.

"We got your back, Cordelia!" Dante called out as he pulled out revenant, while Juliet used her chainsaw blaster. Both shot and killed the flying wads of zombie flesh that surrounded Cordelia, leaving her a chance to take out one at a time with ease.

"Juliet, look!" Nick called out to her. Juliet turned and saw a fiery helicopter come out of nowhere and was flying way to low and dangerously getting close to hitting a building. It seemed to be heading right for Cordelia, but she didn't seem to notice it slowly descending at her as she was too busy dealing with another zombie!

"Cordelia!" Juliet called out in terror.

Cordelia finally finished the zombie off and turned to her sister, but it was too late as the helicopter was already a few feet away from her and was coming in hot!

"No!-!" Juliet shrieked.

"I'm on it!" Dante announced as he put away revenant.

Dante quickly gathered all the power within his body, and let it all out as he shrieked an ungodly roar, and entered his Devil Trigger! His coat had become a pulsating red and his hair brighter of snow white. His eyes glowed red and his veins on his face also red. The entire world seemed to have turned a black and white world with everyone frozen along with the helicopter in its tracks!

Dante quickly ran up one of the buildings and jumped high into the air over all the buildings! He summoned the Eryx fist and cocked it back just as he was soaring to the frozen helicopter and with all his strength, he drop punched the helicopter right out of its path and slammed it to the ground, creating a great explosion away from the others, but luckily at a crowd of zombies who happened to be there!

Dante landed with Juliet again, making Eryx go to rebellion on his back again and reverted back to his white haired, black coated standard form. Everyone was able to move again and the world was its red skied self again, right before their eyes!

"W-What?" Juliet questioned as she saw the helicopter was now gone and destroyed on the side. "W-What just happened?"

"Wait, you did it again, didn't you?" Nick said to Dante, "You did that "Devil" thing, right? Remember, you told me about it while Juliet was asleep on that farm."

"Yep…" Dante nodded while panting a bit. Juliet was confused as to what they were talking about or what this "devil" thing was.

"Weird…" Cordelia mumbled, but then called out, "Anyway, I'll meet you guys up ahead! Be careful!"

"Got it!" Juliet called back. She then turned to Dante, who seemed to still be a bit tired from whatever he did. "Can you go on, Dante?"

"I'll be fine." Dante assured her, "Let's catch up with Cordelia."

Juliet nodded as she followed Dante through an alternate route and continued on through the school garage once more. Dante was able to simply kick the gate's door open and enter through with Juliet right behind her, but she was suddenly stopped by some strange force field stopping her!

"Shit! Another pentagram." Dante hissed as he located one right on the front of one of the doors. This time it glowed a light blue and was more angelic then the last normal looking one. But that was ignored easily as Dante was now surrounded by demons, who now had shields on them and curved blades. There were at least three of them all surrounding Dante and leaving him unable to move far.

"I'll handle this!" Dante assured Juliet and Nick. He summoned the arbiter axe and commenced on slamming them out of his way, breaking their shields with heavy effort just to swing that over sized axe around.

Meanwhile back outside, Juliet couldn't help but feel appalled at a certain thing Nick said before. "Seriously, though, I can't believe you wanted me to put you in a pizza box after everything all three of us have been through!"

"A _mail_box, not a pizza box!" Nick corrected, "How the hell am I gonna fit in a pizza box?"

"You're being SOOO SELFISH, Nick! I mean—Hey, look! A bird!" Juliet said with amusement at a bird flying by…though it was zombie infected. Nick could only sigh at Juliet's ADD. Or maybe that was just her natural air headedness.

Back in the cell, Dante was just about to finish the last one of the shield demons. He first used rebellion to swing it in the air, and then charged the revenant shotgun to let of a powerful shot at the demon. Then he switched to the Osiris scythe and did _prop_ lifting it higher in the air. The shot that was fired by revenant on the demon had exploded and lifted it even higher over his head. Dante was able to appear where it would land and used Eryx to punch it up once more, and charged that fist again to give it one last right hook to the face!

"All done, now for that pentagram." Dante said, turning the Eryx into Osiris. Dante rushed to the pentagram emerald and sliced it in two! The force field was destroyed once again, abling Juliet to pass through.

"Nice one." Juliet smiled. "How do you get to have all those weapons all of a sudden?"

"I think they're all the weapons I got before but now are more angel and demon induced." Dante explained, " Anarchy is now Osiris, Helihem is now Arbiter, Clergy is now Eryx, and coyote-A is now Revenant. God I hope the old man won't be too pissed about his shotgun though." Dante placed rebellion on his back again and said, "Shall we get going?"

"All the way!" Juliet nodded. The two continued on through the, now opened, door and found themselves in another pathway to the school building. However, a sudden school bus came crashing through and out of it also appeared more zombie baseball players ready to play a deadly game.

"Juliet! I'm here!" Called a familiar voice once again. She was standing on the roof of the school's entrance to shoot the zombies from afar.

"Cordelia! Right on time!" Dante smirked.

"You two go on ahead, I'll take care of these assholes, and catch up!" Cordelia called to them as she put another bullet in a zombie's brain.

"Okay, sis!" Juliet agreed.

They headed right into the main school building with the zombies too preoccupied with trying not to get shot in the face by the sniper on the roof. Upon entering they found that…it was completely destroyed on the inside and lead straight to the patio with no buildings at all.

"Okay, let's keep going guys…guys?" Dante said, looking back at Juliet who was simply standing in a small corner of the destroyed building, staring at it rather quietly.

"Juliet?" Nick asked.

"What's up?" Dante asked as well walking to Juliet.

"Man…this use to be where that one girl usually sat." Juliet remembered sadly.

"What one girl?" Nick wondered.

"You know. The one who always wore the hoodie and was by herself a lot. I always felt so bad for her." Julie said, "She'd always get bullied by those popular girls. I remember one time they embarrassed her at homecoming by making her believe this cool guy, Mac Reainchester asked her to go with him."

"Oh yeah…I remember that…" Nick said sadly as well. "Poor girl. She seemed so happy when I had class with her the day before Homecoming that I couldn't help but feel happy for her."

"Yeah. When I saw her at prom, oh my God, let me tell you, Dante;" She turned her head to Dante, "Me and Nick thought she looked SO beautiful in her dress and her hair done. I swear I was looking at an angel…" Juliet said happily, but then that happiness turned to solemn grief as she turned back to the corner, "But then…When it came time to pick homecoming king and queen, she and Mac were chosen. Both stood at the stage and she couldn't help but smile…then…_that_ happened."

"What happened?" Dante wanted to know.

Juliet felt so awful that she started to actually feel sick. "She got pig blood dumped all over her…Everyone laughed at her, even Mac who thought up the entire thing himself. She ran out of there and…no one really saw her again…"

"Mac, that asshole. I made sure to kick him off the team as head captain." Nick said bitterly.

"She didn't come to class, and she wasn't anywhere to be seen." Juliet added as she kneed down to the apparent location she would sit. "I usually see her sitting here...alone. I hope the zombies didn't get her."

Dante couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for whoever this girl was. She had gone through one of the most embarrassing events a teenager could experience. That kind of horrid event happening to anyone would initially make them do suicide. He wished he could see this girl and tell her not to try anything stupid, but then again he didn't even know if this girl was dead or not so what was he to do. All he could think was ask one question; "What was her name?"

"Katherine with a "K"." Juliet answered, "But…everyone called her Kat."

_**Unknown Location**_

The young hooded girl didn't know what was right and what was wrong anymore. She felt as though she was alone with no chance of finding a shed of happiness anymore. She was once again in another nightmare with no hope of escape at all. All she could do was continue to paint her giant pentagram around the inside of the unfinished cathedral and do as swan wants her to do. She had no choice but to do as swan says; otherwise he'd bring her nightmares back again to torture her once more. "No…not again…not again…not again, not again, not again, not again, not again, not again…!"

"Y'know, repeatin' the same ol' thang ain't good fer ya."

The hooded girl quickly looked up above her and found a tall man in a zebra print jacket standing over her. She quickly backed away from him and stood her ground away from him.

"W-Who are you?-!" The hooded girl ordered meekly.

"Ain't no reason fer me to tell you who I am." Gideon said, arms crossed, "what I wanna know is; what's a young lady like you doin' in a place like this makin' this here portal? You should find yourself another hobby to be active in."

The young girl's hands trembled in fear of what to do now. She didn't want to hurt anyone and surely didn't want to get hurt or worse. "You don't understand…" The girl said shakily, "I have to do this…If I don't then…Then…! Just step aside now!" She then pulled out a small handgun from her waist and pointed it at him shakingly as well. She was even on the verge of tears as she tried to hold the gun steady. "I-I'll shoot…! I-I swear I'll shoot!"

Gideon couldn't stomach this any longer. To have to see a poor girl who obviously didn't want to do wrong, be forced to hold a gun and be expected to kill someone was something Gideon couldn't stand to see.

"Now you listen here, lil missy." Gideon said sternly while walking slowly to the young hooded girl while she slowly backed away. "Now I know I don' got no right to tell you how to live yer life or how you want to go about it. But I am gon' tell you this; as a man, a hunter, and a father, I ain't gon' sit here, and let you torture yourself like this anymore. Now just calm down, and let's discuss this like normal human beings."

There it was. That world. Normal. Just hearing it was an annoying echo in her head that became an unbearable pain. She didn't want to feel so much pain anymore. He also promised that to her. Swan swore no more pain will come to her from her nightmares. No one will mistreat her again. That she wouldn't be alone in the world…But even so, that word somehow came back.

"N-Normal…" The girl in the hood whispered, tears flowing down her cheek. She removed her hood and revealed to be a beautiful young girl with brunette cut short hair and emerald colored eyes. She had on her forehead a small dark blue tribal star, and her cheek considerably red. "It's just like homecoming…no one will ever see me for who I am…" She slowly lifted the gun…till it reached her head…however instead of looking sad…she smiled. "If only…If only I was…Normal…"

"No! Don' do it!-!" Gideon yelled as he ran after her. "STOP!-!-!"

A single bullet shot could be heard all through the halls of the church and the cawing crows flew off into the moon, clearing the way from the darkness.


	18. 18 Break in the chain

_**Guns and Chainsaws**_

**Hey everyone! Its Alito again. Looks like my system didn't work so well since I'm in different moods to do fanfics, so I'll just continue how I feel.**

**Anyway, this one is kind of short, but it has its purpose. I think this one touches on a serious moment for the three. Get ready to check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all in this. **_**DmC: Devil may Cry, Lollipop Chainsaw, Devil May Cry **_**and any other characters ****belong to their original creators and NOT ME!**

* * *

**11:44 pm**

The red sky was increasing in red color with each passing hour they waste killing zombie scum and powering their way through hoards of them. The three of them were finally a block away from the unfinished Cathedral where strong zombie aura was illuminating from.

"Shit! Out of ammo!" Cordelia said from on top of one of the roofs. "Juliet! Sorry, sis, but it looks like you three on your own from here!"

"Thanks, sis!" Juliet called back.

Cordelia ran off to another direction to scope out the rest of the area, while Dante, Juliet, and Nick stood before their destination; the unfinished cathedral. It stood over five stories high and was a dark white color in the night. Its beauty and greatly European style was something to be admired. But now was not the time for admiration, now was the time for action.

"Getting' tense, huh?" Dante noted.

"Y-Yeah. Oh boy, now I really feel the pressure." Juliet expressed.

"NOW you feel the pressure?" Nick exclaimed. "What has all this been then?-! An exercise for you two?-!"

"Chill, bro." Dante tried to calm him down, but Nick wasn't going to have that. He was too annoyed to reason with them any longer.

"Hell no! Don't tell me to chill!-!" Nick bellowed, "I've been here stuck to a chick's waste like a fuckin' keychain, forced to have to be her little weapon to swing around, and you want me to chill?-! Forget that!"

"Nick, calm down!" Juliet begged. "Soon, we'll—!"

"We'll—what, Juliet?-! Fight the last zombie, live happy lives, and have children while we're married?-! How am I gonna walk down the wedding aisle, Juliet?-! How are we gonna make children?-! Face it! This was a horrible idea and you messed it up! It would've been better if you'd have just let me die right there!"

"B-But Nick, I love—!"

"No! I don't wanna hear it!" Nick shot back.

Juliet wanted to say something with plea, but she obviously knew Nick wouldn't listen to her. She didn't want it to come to this and just wanted Nick by her side forever.

"I hate to be that guy, but Nick ain't wrong." Dante said, crossing his arms. "Nick's been with us for a while, and I think this is the time when we really can't go on with him. Face it, Nick's just a head. He's not going to be any more useful to us the way he is now…I think we should do what he says and leave him behind."

Juliet had hurt-filled aches in her chest at such a suggestion. To leave Nick to the hands of those zombies and demons were something she couldn't bear to stand for. She just couldn't bring herself to doing that at all.

"Wait a minute…Oh, I see what's going on now…" Nick realized.

"What?" Dante questioned.

"I should have known from the beginning…!" Nick looked towards Dante with anger in his eyes. "You just want Juliet all to yourself!"

Dante's eyes widened along with Juliet's eyes as well! Both couldn't believe what was coming out of Nick's mouth right now that they both exclaimed; "W-WHAT?-!"

"Don't bullshit me, Dante!" Nick argued. "I know you've been eyeing Juliet this entire time we've been together! I see the way you look at her when you think no one is paying attention! Admit it, you just want me gone so that you could be with Juliet, don't you?-!"

"What the hell're you talkin' about?-!" Dante shot back. "I'm doin' this to take out these zombies and demons from destroying the world, and you think I'm in love with Juliet or somethin'?-! Man, please! Now's not the time for this crap!"

"Nick! Come on! Dante's right! Now's not the time for this!" Juliet tried to make peace.

"Oh, you would take his side, wouldn't you?-!" Nick exclaimed, "Since it's pretty clear how lover boy feels about you, I wanna know; how do you feel about him, huh?-!"

"Nick, I don't feel that way about him, and Dante doesn't have a thing for me either! Right Dante…? Dante?"

Juliet looked back at Dante, only to see that Dante couldn't even look Juliet in the eyes or even break a strange, troubled look on his face. It was the kind of look that had guilt written all over it. Juliet felt her heart skip a beat and her cheeks turn red. "D-Dante…You mean that…you…"

Dante finally looked back at Juliet with that same shamed look on his face. "Well…I know I didn't say anything, and…I know I seemed like I didn't care…but…" Dante breathed out a heavy sigh and came clean; "Yeah…I did have some feelings for you…"

"Dude! What the hell?-!" Nick outraged, "What about Cordelia?-! You kept flirting with her!"

"Yeah, I know but…" Dante wasn't too proud to admit it, but felt it had to be said at some point. "I flirted with Cordelia…so that I could keep my mind off of you…" Dante finally looked back at Juliet with honesty in his blue eyes. "I really can't stop thinkin' about you…I try but I can't stop worrying about you. I don't say it or show it, but I really do care about you…That's why I didn't try anything…"

Juliet felt her world suddenly break into pieces. Not only did Nick get angry at her and Dante for being just a head, but on top of that Nick thinks Juliet would cheat on him with Dante. And to make matters worse, Dante's had feelings for Juliet all this time and she didn't even notice. He's held that in him for so long, and she was to blame. "D-Dante, I—"

"**VACATION IN MEXICO!-!"**

The three stopped arguing to see that more zombies had sprouted out from the ground, all decomposed and disgusting to look at. It was the worst possible timing to have to fight zombies and if anything, it was not the type of thing they could waste time on. Both Dante and Juliet but their issues aside and got ready to dish out pain on the zombies.

"Ah great!" Nick exclaimed, "Now these assholes show up!"

"We'll talk later!" Dante exclaimed as grabbed rebellion and ran at the zombies with full force. But something felt wrong. He didn't feel like he was really as strong as before. As he and Juliet were cutting through zombies, Dante couldn't help but feel as though it took more effort out of him to break the zombie's in half.

Meanwhile Juliet, cutting zombies with her chainsaw, was being rather careless, from almost letting a demon cut her, too narrowly escaping its teeth. She too, felt weak and unable to fight properly. It was as if she had all the energy taken away from her in one swoop.

"_Why…? Why did all this have to happen?_" Juliet thought sadly.

"Juliet, look out!" Nick yelled.

Juliet paid attention once more, only to come face to face with a zombie who had Juliet in his grasp! Juliet tried to fight her way out of its grasp, but it was no good! She felt too weak to fight back and couldn't even move at all. The zombie's breath and evil aura was clouding her mind and made it hard for her to find a way out. She clutched her eyes, waiting for the inevitable!

"Juliet!" Dante called as he hacked his way through zombies while running to the zombie holding Juliet and with no waste of time, Dante sliced its head clean off!

Juliet was finally able to push the headless body off of her. "Thanks…"

"No problem…"

Both didn't know what to say anymore. It was now too awkward to even speak to one another so casually. Hell; neither could look each other in the eye let alone talk.

"_So…Dante actually liked me?_" Juliet thought, troubled by such a confession by Dante. "_I mean I know we almost kissed once, but…I didn't think he had those kinds of feelings towards me…_"

"_Idiot! Why did I say that?-!_" Dante thought, also troubled by his own confession. "_Now shit's all messed up because of me…Wish I just kept my mouth shut…but I couldn't help it…_"

"Guy! Sorry for disturbing your moment, but we got company!" Nick bitterly shouted.

The two saw that more zombies had appeared from the ground for more pain. However, the zombies were suddenly smacked off their feet and away from the three in a flash instant!

"The hell was that?-!" Dante looked around. He then noticed that the smashing weapon used on the zombies was a large wrecking ball, being controlled by a crane on the side that was left during construction!

"Whoa! It's coming back!" Nick frantically yelled. The two had no choice but to dodge and roll out of the way of the swinging ball of death from hitting them, as the zombies that popped up at the worst time were knocked out of the park and into their graves again!

"Who could be operating such a machine like that?-!' Juliet questioned.

"I think I got a good idea…" Dante said gravely.

They both got to a safe distance, only to find that the person operating it was the exact person they thought it was.

"Hey Juliet! Dante! Look what I found!" Called Rosalind at the controls of the wrecking ball crane. "Don't worry! I'm really awesome at this!"

"Why the fuck does your sister have a wrecking ball crane?-!' Nick yelled, "Look I know I'm mad at both of you for going behind my back—well my head—but do you guys think you could be careful so that we don't get killed?-! Y'know since your sister's more dangerous than those zombies!-!"

"Nick!" Dante said angrily, "Shut. The fuck. Up. Now!"

Juliet could tell that Dante was angry. Whether it had something to do with Nick or her was a different story.

Her thoughts were halted as Rosalind suddenly slammed that same wrecking ball into the wall of the cathedral, revealing a convenient way into the place!

"There's our way in!" Juliet exclaimed.

The two ran right through the hole and appeared right in the middle of a construction site. Not long after entering that Rosalind's wrecking ball crane crashed right through with them destructively!

"Hey Juliet! What kind of cake are we having for your birthday?-!" Rosalind giggled to herself.

"Rosalind, now's really not the time!" Nick called. "Why don't you talk to your boy toy Dante over here? He could use all the love he could get!"

"Why're you still hangin' on to that?-!" Dante argued.

"Why wouldn't I be?-!" Nick shot at him, "It's obvious you got a thing for Juliet, so I figured, give him someone else!"

"Look, why can't you get over this?-! She's with you anyway, so Why're you still pissed me?-!" Dante shot back.

"Duh! It's because you stole her from me in the first place!"

"Oh, I stole her from you?-!

"Yeah, you did!"

"Stop…" Juliet mumbled.

"I didn't steel anybody! You're just all pissed cause you don't got a body!"

"Oh if I had legs I'd kick your ass right now!"

"Just stop…"

"Too bad you can't! Now stop bein' a little bitch and choose if your stayin' or goin'!"

"Don't tell me what to do all of a—!"

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UUUUP!-!-!"

Both Dante and Nick quickly stopped mid-sentence at the sound of their female teammate's shriek. They looked at Juliet to see that she had glassy eyes and a mad expression on her face.

"Look…I get it, okay?-! This is a serious moment we're having…!" Juliet felt herself shaking her tears threatening to come down. "I didn't expect our friendship to suddenly come to an end like this…True I didn't plan for the future…but now I am…Now I will…" She took Nick off her waist and lifted him up to her, only to embrace him tightly with one hand, and slowly tugging at Dante's coat, asking him to bring it in as well. Dante hesitated at first if he should, but the look in Juliet's eyes was a given. He complied as he wrapped his arms around Juliet while her one arm was around him.

"Because if there's one thing I don't want to happen to us…is my favorite teammate, and boyfriend fighting each other….and for us…to be away from each other…" The two of them could hear it. They heard her quite sobbing to herself as she continued, "So please…let this hug be the stand where we never stop being friends…Back to how it was before with us having fun with these zombie jerks…So let this be…a time of rebirth…change…befriending…please…"

Dante looked towards Nick and the two thought about it separately. True Nick felt terrible that Dante was in love with Juliet, but he had to remember all the good times they all had together and the bonds the three of them made with each other that brought them this far. Heck, Nick had to admit that this was the most fun he's had in years. Even if he doesn't have a body, he really felt he was alive.

Dante knew that even though he did have small feelings for Juliet that this was still Nick and Juliet's relationship, and Dante wasn't the type anymore to interrupt something that's good on its own.

"Alright…" Dante muttered first. "Sorry…"

"Me too." Nick uttered as well. And…I wanna stay with you guys too."

Juliet looked down at Nick to see him smiling back up at her. "R-Really Nick?"

"Of course baby." Nick smiled, "You're my girl…and I'm your boy…"

"And I'm your bud." Dante smirked with a wink.

Juliet couldn't help but feel a strange feeling in her chest. It was a warn & powerful feeling that was so powerful that she really felt as though she could move mountains with one hand. She truly felt stronger than she did in the beginning. She didn't know why or what the cause of it was, but she knew it was strong and plentiful. She whipped the tears from her eyes and smiled at the two boys. "Thanks guys…Really."

"Yeah, well we can save the water works for later." Dante said as he got off and grasped his fist. "We got a world to save, remember?"

Juliet and Nick nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Let's kick some zombie dick!" Juliet declared.

"Zombie dick?" Nick questioned.

"I thought a change of pace was needed." Juliet smiled as she placed Nick on her waist again.

"Y'know what; I like it." Nick gave up happily.

"AND I LIKE THIS!-!"

Both Dante and Juliet quickly ducked at the incoming wrecking ball that almost hit them, but instead hit the wall of the cathedral and opened another pathway for the three to go!

"Well…there's our next path." Dante said.

_**DEEPER IN THE CHAPEL**_

Her eyes were closed tightly as the sound of the gun went off near her crown. She had never thought death would feel so…warm. She naturally assumed death would feel cold and lonely, not warm and…welcoming. What is this feeling? Why does it feel so familiar all of a sudden? Was this hell…or heaven?

"You alright there?"

The girl slowly opened her eyes to find that she was in fact not dead. She was still alive for some reason. But why? What was her reason for still existing in the world. She looked up at the middle aged man who was in fact embracing her like a father to her child…but she didn't know why.

"That was a close one ther'. You almost dun got yourself killed jus' now." Gideon told the girl. She looked to his hand to find that it was bleeding heavily, to her worry, but for some reason, he didn't show any pain at all. He was as calm as can be.

"W-Why…Why did you…?"

"Yer Kat, right?"

The girl's eyes widened. How did this man possibly know her name? "H-How…?"

"Juliet tells me all about you." Gideon said, "My daughter says yer a very quiet girl and that you don' talk to too much people. I bet it's rough to be alon' in a big ol' place like school, ain't it? And I bet it's worse bein' in such a large situation like this too, right?"

Kat didn't know how to respond to such words. No one's ever asked her opinion on how her life is without coming off as some pompous person who's just trying to get something from her. But this man…he sounded different…like something she missed so long ago.

"Well you ain't gotta worry no more, little girl." Gideon said with a warm smile, "I promise, along my girls, that head, and Dante…you'll never be alone again…ok, Katherine?"

Kat felt something weld up inside her. To be called such a name after so long was too much she could take all in one instant. She didn't know how to respond or what to say next. She didn't even know what to possibly do now…so she let her emotions talk for her.

She pushed her face into Gideon's chest…and finally let her tears wipe away her sadness.

"It's alright, Kat…I'm here." Gideon told her as he embraced Kat tighter, while she sobs into his shirt.

For the first time in a while…Kat felt…happy.

* * *

**Done.**

**I like how this one turned out. A bit of hurt, conflict, and resolution. It was pretty interesting to see how this came across on paper. (Or computer) **

**Anywho, this fanfic's getting close to its climax, so I'll be able to have more time with other fanfics in my brain.**

**So then that's all for this chapter. Laters~**


	19. 19 Off into the cathedral

_**Guns and Chainsaws**_

**Hey everyone! Its Alito again. Time to dish out More Guns and Chainsaws! This fanfic is getting pretty close to the end, and I can officially say that this will be the first ever fanfiction story that I've finished from beginning to end! OH I'm so excited! I can't believe I came such a long way with this.**

**But enough reminiscing, let's get to the action!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all in this. **_**DmC: Devil may Cry or Lollipop Chainsaw. **_**They ****belong to their original creators and NOT ME!**

* * *

**11:55 pm**

The situation was getting more and more hectic as Juliet, Dante, and Nick were getting closer and closer to their destination. As of now, they were running on top of the second floor of the unfinished room, where Rosalind was going all out with her wrecking ball. Even though she was opening ways, she also was risking their lives as well.

"Ugh! Y'know whenever I hear that wrecking ball so close to us, I…I neck art a little." Nick shuttered.

"Wait. Did you just say you neck-fart?" Dante questioned, "What's that mean?"

"I think it's a brain fart but with your neck." Juliet figured.

The two were just about to run to their next level, however—

"AHHHGH!-! JULIET!-!"

The three turned back to Rosalind to find that she was surrounded by more zombies around her wrecking ball machine! In her panic she was also swinging the wrecking ball at such a dangerous pace that if it were to hit something, it could bring down the whole building!

"Shit!" Dante hissed.

"Rosalind! Hang on!" Juliet called as she and Dante ran back to the wooden lady floor that had the wrecking ball machine stuck in the middle of zombies trying to break in!

"I'm freaking out! Haha! Look out! Haha! This sucks!-!" Rosalind both cried and laughed.

"Sometimes I can't tell if she's really in danger, or if she's just bat shit crazy." Dante wondered as he pulled out revenant to shoot the zombies off.

"She's not crazy!" Juliet exclaimed as she used the chainsaw blaster to kill the zombies as well, "She's just a spazmatoid!"

"Isn't spazmatoid an offensive term?" Nick commented.

"To who?' Juliet said.

"Other spazzes like your sis." Dante answered.

"Shut up, you two." Juliet huffed as she put in more ammo.

Finally all the remaining zombies were destroyed, giving Rosalind the ability to swing her wrecking ball into another wall and creating a new passageway for the three to enter into on the other side of the second floor.

"Juliet! The rest is all you! Go! P.S, if those zombies touch Dante, I'm never ever gonna forgive you, okay?-! Haha! Wait did I just say that?-!" Rosalind then drove away to the other side of the wooden bridge to some unknown destination.

"She sure does have a thing for you." Juliet smiled holding her chainsaw..

"That's not a good thing." Dante sighed sheathing revenant.

The two ignored that, and ran off into the new passage way which had a large elevator like platform that was surely going to take them up to the rest of the floors.

"Alright then!" Juliet cheered as she and Dante stepped on to the platform. Dante pulled the lever, and up the platform went into the darkness of the other floors at a reasonable speed. Dante looked up and couldn't help but notice the weight limit sign that was so obviously visible for all to see for obvious reasons.

"Guys. Looks like this thing's only gonna hold 1000 kg's of weight." Dante pointed out.

"Ugh! Are you saying I'm fat!-?" Juliet huffed.

"No one weighs 1000kg." Nick said, "It means we gotta be careful of more weight."

Suddenly in the darkness of the unfinished floors, they could hear the sound of screeching and deathly yelling of random words.

"And here comes the dead weight." Dante smirked.

Suddenly from the darkness above dropped at least two heavy zombies along with three demon minions as well, adding 436kg and slowing down the platform substantially!

"We gotta clear out the zombies and demons!" Nick exclaimed.

"I got it!" Dante assured them as he summoned his arbiter and was about to slam it to the ground!

"Wait! Stop!" Juliet exclaimed. Dante stopped mid-release and held Arbiter back to look back at Juliet in confusion. "If you use heavy weapons, that's just more weight! We just need to knock them off."

Juliet made her chainsaw vanish and used her pom poms instead. She proceeded to use her cheering style to punch and kick the zombies off the platform and down into the abyss below them.

"I gotcha!' Dante nodded as he turned the axe into rebellion again and placed it on his back. He pulled out ebony & Ivory and rapidly shot the demons to push them back and fall off the edge as well.

However, the more the killed off, the more started to land where the others fell! This carried on, and soon the zombies started to become fatter and fatter as more died off. And to make matters worse the demons weren't exactly light as a feather, thus adding more weight on to the platform! Finally the remaining demons and zombies were successfully knocked off the edge and all was well again.

"Jeez! There's no way this could get any worse…" Juliet panted.

"Why? Why would you say that?-!" Nick yelled.

And worse it became as from the very darkness above came an even larger creature that towered over both Juliet and Dante! It was incased in a hard body and a single black spike detruding from its baby-like face. Its fist were also large and like two giant metal balls.

"Fuck! It's a Tyrant!" Dante said bitterly.

"Well whatever the fuck it is, it's way heavy!" Nick commented frantically.

The three of them noticed the wires were starting to snap around them because of this goliath's weight and knew they had to end this big thing quickly, or it would be the end of them!

"I know what to do!" Dante realized. "Juliet, distract it for a minute, kay?-!"

"A-Alright!" Juliet said with a bit of uncertainty. She's just human, how could she take out a demon with her normal weapons? Well Dante did say distract it so that's what she was gonna do. Juliet ran in front of the beast and called out: "Hey fat ass! You look like you could use a diet! Let met cut those extra pounds off you!"

The Tyrant growled viciously as it came charging at Juliet like the football zombies but with more power added to it! Juliet prepared for the blast, and so it came! The Tyrant was pushing with all its might to over-take Juliet, but she held her ground as hard as she could against the monstrosity! It was becoming more and more difficult to try and hold it back, and she could even feel her legs giving out on her!

"Hey fucknut!-!"

The Tyrant stopped its charging and turned to its true target to kill. Juliet fell to her knees in exhaustion as she watched the Tyrant prepare to make another assault on Dante this time. However, Dante seemed to have a single Eryx fist cocked back with a fiery glow on it. The Tyrant ran at him, as the wires started to snap one by one with every step it took, making the platform shake! At the right time, Dante brought his fiery fist into an uppercut and sent the giant demon flying high into the air!

"W-What're you doing?-!" Nick yelled.

"When that thing comes down, it'll snap all the wires and make this platform fall!" Juliet warned.

"That's what I'm hopin' for." Dante said putting rebellion on his back. He then grabbed Juliet tightly, and looked up as the giant descended back down with tremendous speed! Finally, its body slammed into the platform, and in its momentum, sent Dante and Juliet flying high into the air while the platform fell to the ground with the Tyrant! They flew so high in the air that they were passing levels all the way to the end of the darkness, and suddenly, they flew right to the skies, where they got a good view of the cathedral's rooftop, bathing in the moonlight.

"Wow. The Cathedral's sooo beautiful!" Juliet admired.

"Yeah, the aesthetics of my surroundings are SOO interesting right now." Nick said solemnly. The two finally landed onto the roof of the building next to the cathedral and Dante let go of Juliet…before he blushed.

"Don't be so negative, Nick." Juliet smiled as the two ran down the stairs of this incomplete roof. "You could be my moral support!"

"Yeah. Do a little cheer for us." Dante snickered.

"Okay then. Uh…Rah, rah it sucks being a head, fuck everything rah, rah. How's that?"

"Seriously, it was terrible." Juliet honestly said, "But I bet you'll get better with—!"

"Get down!"

Dante pushed Juliet and himself down as bullets went flying at them! They narrowly dodged the zombie police shooting at them and continuing to do so! They were stuck there with no way of getting through the 20 police zombie men there!

"Juliet, Nick, you two stay here!" Dante ordered.

"Like I have a choice?" Nick commented.

Dante stood up and took out Ebony & Ivory as he ran and jumped on to the roof of one of the bathroom huts. "Alright you damn fat feds! You bastards have always been givin' me hell these years! You beat me up for stealin' that bag of chips! You sent me to prison! AND you called me Robert Patterson!-! I DON'T FUCKIN' LOOK LIKE ROBERT PATTERSON!-!-!"

Dante then let out a rapid fire of gunshots that randomly shot everywhere at the police zombie's location! Each zombie was pelted and shot through by a bunch of bullets, while Dante was doing a shriek with his eyes closed! All the zombies died a painful and uneasy death and none were left standing at all!

Dante stopped his shots and panted as he let out that steam that was held in him. "Okay…All the feds are dead!"

Juliet could only walk to him and stare blankly at him along with Nick as He jumped down from the hut and looked as though he did nothing wrong.

"What?"

"Um…what was that?" Juliet had to ask.

"Oh, I've always wanted to do that." Dante smiled almost innocently as he put away his guns.

"Kill police men like a psycho?-!" Nick exclaimed.

"Yep." Dante shrugged.

"Um…okay…?" Juliet figured. "Well…Let's get moving on! We're almost there!"

The three continued into the unfinished building and found themselves in a single room with nothing but a long pole that looked like it lead right down to another floor of the building.

"I'll go first to check things out." Dante offered. He jumped down, and landed onto the next floor before Juliet did. He pulled out his dual guns and looked around to see if there were any demons or zombies foot. Strangely enough, the coast was clear. There wasn't a single sign of a zombie or demon around. It was offley strange. Nothing but the lobby of the unfinished Cathedral was left.

However, in the mist of all the horror…he could hear faint crying. He looked around trying to figure out where it came from and who was doing it. He walked through the lobby, as the crying was getting closer and closer to him. Finally, he stopped as he saw one of the long chairs were turned over, and the crying was coming from under it.

"The hell?" Dante whispered. He proceeded to put his guns away and lift the chair over to see what was the crying all about. He was surprised to find that it was a girl crying to herself, not bothering to notice Dante at all. She had the hood of her brown and dull blue hoodie covering her face, but he could tell by her creamy legs in those shorts that she was human and Caucasian.

"Hey. You okay?" Dante asked.

The girl slowly lifted her head and her eyes widened at the sight of Dante and she retreated away from him.

"Hey, don't worry! I'm not gonna hurt you." Dante said calmly. "I just wanna know who you are."

The girl didn't say anything. She simply wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at Dante. Dante could now see her face and saw she had dark brown hair with long bangs on the side of her face, parting at her forehead which held a blue ritual star on it. Her eyes were a light blue and her lips were firm and delicate. As if she's never seen anything impure in her life yet.

"Who are you…?" She asked in a trembling voice.

"Dante!"

Dante looked back to the pole and got a gander at Juliet sliding down the pole with grace and looking sexy while doing it. Dante quickly looked away, repeating in his head "_Don't try to fuck her. Don't try to fuck her! Don't try to fuck her!-!_"

"Oh my God! Kat!" Juliet exclaimed as she ran right to Kat and embraced her tightly, almost making Kat unable to breathe properly! "Oh Kat! Thank God you're alive! If you were dead, I'd be SOOO hurt!"

"H-Hello Juliet!" Kat struggled to say, "U-Um…! Could you please let go now?-!"

"O-Oh! Sorry!" Juliet apologized as she let go of Kat, allowing Kat to breathe. "I'm just so happy you survived!"

"Kat! Is that really you?-!" Nick called.

Kat looked around to find where that voice came from and sure enough it came from Juliet's waist. She looked and saw that Nick's head was indeed tied to Juliet's body.

"W-Wow Nick!" Kat said in awe, "You really are a head now!"

"Heh. Well at least I won't have to worry about gaining weight, right?"

"Wait, wait wait! Hold on!" Dante intervened and pointed towards Kat, "This is Kat?"

"Duh! That's Kat. The one who went to prom and—!" Juliet quickly halted her words with a gasp and covering her mouth. She had almost brought up terrible memories of the past and the horrible things those kids at school did to Kat.

"Its okay, Juliet. It doesn't bother me anymore." Kat replied. "It's all just a memory to me...But you shouldn't be here worrying about me. Right now there's a bunch of zombies behind that door, all ready to attack you guys."

"Aw shit! We gotta fight our way through a cluster fuck of zombies?-!" Nick complained.

"Not the first time." Dante noted.

"Okay then." Juliet nodded and looked back to Kat with determination. "Don't worry Kat. We promise we'll make things right again for you. We'll all be friends, and hang out, and eat fatty foods while trying to burn off those calories because, hello; love-handles!"

Kat giggled at Juliet's bubbly attitude, and smiled in agreement. "Okay. I'd like that."

"And if anyone picks on you, just leave em' to me and Juliet! We'll show them who they're messin' with!" Nick said encouragingly.

"Thanks Nick." Kat smiled.

Both Juliet and Nick then walked to the double doors, while Dante and Kat still stood alone. Juliet looked back at the scene, and couldn't help but notice something…something interesting.

"I know what you're thinking.~" Nick smiled coyly.

"Oh yeah~" Juliet smiled as well. "Our little Dante's becoming a man."

Meanwhile, Dante and Kat were silent for a few seconds, before Dante broke the ice. "I heard about your past and…how you were treated so awfully…"

"Yeah…"

"..."

"…"

"…Well you're not alone…I've seen my share of bullshit, and I know what it's like to be treated like shit too…So…You're not alone on this…So…if you need someone to talk to or Y'know…" He looked away while scratching his head, "I-It's not like I'm askin' you out or anything but…you can talk to me…I'll listen."

Kat wasn't sure of this was his way of cheering her up, or showing a relating topic with the two. She definitely couldn't tell completely…however she did feel like she knew what he was trying to do for her, and even though he didn't say much, she knew it was of the goodness of his heart.

Kat smiled to him. "Thank you…Dante."

Dante didn't know what to say at that moment. For some reason, he couldn't get himself to come up with a joke or anything. All he could do was stand there with a mesmerized look in his eyes while his cheeks growing a slight pink in color. What was going on with him? Why couldn't he say anything to Kat? Why was his heart beating so fast in his chest? And why was he unable to just walk away from her so easily…could he be…?

"Oh ho ho! Look at that~!" Nick cooed.

"You love birds need some time alone?~" Juliet smiled cooingly as well.

Both Kat and Dante blushed red as Dante looked back at them with irritation at ruining such a moment like that. But alas, he sighed and walked to them, knowing he still had work to do. At least he could have an excuse to go.

"Good luck." Kat called one last time. "I know you three can do it."

Dante didn't look back, but simply gave her a thumb up as he continued walking to Juliet and Nick.

Finally Dante stood with Juliet as they stood before the double doors that stood largely over them.

"Okay then. So this is the entrance to the cathedral." Juliet said gripping her chainsaw tightly. Juliet couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy at all this. She knew that this would most likely be the hardest battle she will ever fight. But she wasn't scared. She didn't hesitate. She knew that she had Nick and Dante on her side to help her end all this.

"This is it guys." Juliet said.

"Yeah. That final battle." Nick said as well.

"Then let's end it all right here." Dante said as he gripped rebellion tightly in his hand.

Both Juliet and Dante kicked down the door with great force, only to have Kat's prediction correct; more zombies!

All three then uttered, "Oh fuck…"

* * *

**And done!**

**This turned out well. Did everyone notice Tsundere Dante there? Lol just thought it fit the mood. Anyway, the next chapter won't be out for a bit so please wait patiently. Sorry this was short, but I really gotta go to bed so laterz!~**


	20. 20 Enter the bowls of hell

_**Guns and Chainsaws**_

**Hey everyone! Its Alito again. Time bring out More Guns and Chainsaws! I'm so sorry that this one might be a bit shorter than the last ones, but it's because I wanted to bring in a special treat which sets up for the next chapter.**

**Now then, let's get to the action!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all in this. **_**DmC: Devil may Cry or Lollipop Chainsaw. **_**They ****belong to their original creators and NOT ME!**

**11:58 pm**

Within his dark and solitude lair, he witnessed as his zombie and demon hordes of creatures were being decimated and sliced in two right before his eyes. it angered him so that he couldn't defeat these damned people, and how much they've gotten in his way of total domination of the very world. He was boiling angry that it was also a plan that the damned son of Sparda and Eva also had to be brought into. That just made things even worse for him.

"Dammit! Dammit " Thirteen yelled, "Why is this an issue?-! Those ingrate zombie legends couldn't even handle one teenage cheerleader with a chainsaw?-! Not, it's because of that half breed son of a demon and angel! AND his activated more power as well?-! Dammit!"

"It appears you are having problems."

The teen goth boy quickly looked back up and turned around to see another man had entered the room the angered teen was in. In an instant, the goth boy grinned widely and said "Yes...you just might be my ace in the hole."

"Well just know I don't come cheap. The death of a soul never is. Compensation is needed, such is an executioner's demand."

**_...~~~-_**

With hundreds of zombie corpses all laying around them and both sweating harshly on this dreaded night, Juliet, Dante, and Nick were able to make it out of their zombie bathed hell with this unfinished cathedral in one piece…well excluding Nick since he's only a head.

"Oh, yeah! Rub it in some more!"

"Stop arguing with the writer Nick!" Juliet defended beautifully. "Aw thanks!"

"So, can we get back to the story here?" Dante intervened.

Anyway, the three were able to recover their strength to at least n bend their knees to stand better. Dante put rebellion on his back again and looked around for anything else that could pop up.

"Looks like the cost is clear." Dante confirmed. He didn't hear any response from neither of them, and looked back for what's the deal. He saw that both of them had wide smirks on their faces and seeming as if they were going to say something smart mouthed that Dante was gonna hate. "What?"

"Soo~ You and Kat, huh?" Juliet cooed.

"For God sake, will you drop it?" Dante exclaimed.

"Hey man, we're not saying anything." Nick smirked, "If you wanna go out with her, she's free Y'know."

"OOH! Maybe we can even double date some nights!" Juliet happily suggested, "I know this perfect sushi place that sells the best fatty tuna! Totally to die for!"

"Ah no, I can't take sushi." Nick noted, "I'm allergic."

"Really? I thought you said it was mackerel you were allergic to." Juliet remembered.

"Naw, it was tuna of any kind. Maybe a barbecue place could be—"

"Eww! No way! I don't want my gihugiclly fat but to get bigger!"

"They serve salads too Y'know—"

"Hey! Wanna know what I wanna do?" Dante said with sarcasm, "I wanna actually kill this last zombie/demon motherfucker, who's turned this city into a zombie wonderland, so that we can end all this, and I CAN FINALLY TAKE A FUCKIN' NAP! 'Cause I am exhausted."

"Well we can see that." Juliet said pompously.

"Yeah dude, no need to be so rude." Nick said in the same pompous manner.

Dante could only sigh at these two acting this way so casually that he could just jump off a building right about now. "Okay, whatever. Anyway, how are we gonna get down to the final level?"

"Juliet! Dante!"

All three looked up at the top of one of the bridges of the unfinished cathedral bars to see Juliet's father, Gideon, waving at them from afar.

"Daddy!" Juliet called back cheerfully.

"Juliet! Dante! Hold on to something!" Gideon exclaimed.

Juliet and Dante ran out of the open and stood by one of the balance beins of the church as Gideon did his thing. First he-

*Fast forwarding to where the main path is opened*

-and finally the wrenching ball is knocked from its place, its slamming into the ground! In its attack, the floor gave out completely and opened the way for the underground area, where there were bound to be more danger ahead.

"Well that's it!" Gideon called from the bridge over them, "I'll make sure yer protected from anythin' getting' in your way!"

"And you can count on me too!"

All four of them turned back to the door to find Kat painting a large pentagram on the face of the door with a paint brush. "I'll make sure the demons don't come through here either!"

"Aright!" Dante called with thumbs up.

"Double date~" Juliet cooed.

"Step off!" Dante exclaimed as he rejoined Juliet who stood before the large hole in the floor. She looked down it with hesitation in her eyes. She's never had to deal with something as big as this before. And even with Dante's help there was no telling how powerful this next enemy could be. This was indeed the final battle Juliet was going to fight, and she knew that even if they fail, she did her best getting this far.

"Ready?" Dante asked.

Juliet nodded, "Ready."

"Wait!" Nick exclaimed before the two could go.

"What is it, Nick?" Juliet asked in a startled tone.

"Look guys…I know this is gonna be our final battle and stuff, and…I know there's a chance we might not even make it back…but I at least wanna get one last thing done before we go. Dante?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about this thing." Dante remembered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a glowing item that glowed in the moonlight right before Juliet's eyes. She was absolutely surprised at the glorious thing that Dante had within his hand; it was a diamond gem necklace with shinning a chain to hold the emerald diamond.

"W-What…? W-Who…?" Juliet stammered looking at Dante with eyes widened.

"Don't look at me." Dante smirked as e nodded to Nick, "This was your duded idea."

"N-Nick? Is that true?-!" Juliet asked in anticipation.

"Yeah. Besides, I wanted to give it to you before your birthday ended." Nick smiled, "Looks like I made it just in time."

Juliet looked back at the necklace and slowly reached for it. She held it in her hand, and dangled it to look at its fine craftsmanship and its glorious shimmering through and through.

"It's beautiful…" Juliet said in amazement. She stamped her chainsaw into the ground and proceeded to connect it around her neck. She let it fall on to her neck and looked at it in its splendor one more time before she took Nick from her waist to looked at him eye to eye.

"Happy birthday, baby." Nick smiled.

"Thank you, Nick." Juliet smiled back as a single tear dropped from her eye. She slowly brought Nick closer to her, before she finally planted her soft lips on to his. Dante couldn't help but feel like he was being a bit of a second wheel, and decided to simply look back at the hole in the floor till they were done with their make out session. Finally the two separated as Nick said, "Ok…Let's end this."

"Yes. Let's end this once and for all!" Juliet nodded with confidence in her voice. She placed Nick back on her waist and grabbed her chainsaw to rev it up again. "Here we go!"

"Nick!" Called Gideon one last time, "You may not be the guy I'd pick fer my daughter, but yer obviously the guy she picked for herself!" Gideon them grinned as he said, "An' she's always been a helluva lot smarter than me!"

Nick didn't know whether that was really a compliment or not, but simply took it as it was and said, "Uh…thanks."

Gideon nodded and finally looked towards Dante. "Dante! I knew all about yer family…even yer brother! Yer mother predicted that Vergil would go down the darker path while you went down the light! I know that…one day, you'll set things right!"

Dante grinned and raised a fist to Gideon and called back, "Ya damn right I will!"

Gideon also nodded to him and looked at all three of them along with Kat, who was obviously wishing for them all to return in one piece. Gideon shared her wish for them as well.

"Good luck!" Gideon called, "All three of you!"

"All right then!" Juliet exclaimed with confidence, "Let's go!"

"Let's get violent!" Dante exclaimed with a sardonic smirk.

"Let's…uh…yeah what you guys said!" Nick agreed.

Both Dante and Juliet finally leaped over the edge and were plunging deep down the hole that seemed to go on forever! It was as if they were falling right into the depths of hell, feeling the wind blow from their quick plummeting to the ground.

"Hang on!" Dante called as he grabbed Juliet and the two finally landed to the ground with a heavy, ground cracking, landing on their feet! Dante let go of Juliet and the two stood up to take in their new surroundings; They seemed to be in a large coliseum of some sorts with the only light coming from the sun and the lit fires around the round stage.

"This is incredible!"

Both stood at the ready with Dante reaching for rebellion and Juliet revving her chainsaw. The two suddenly looked up at a place where spotlight suddenly gleamed and revealed a higher scalpel that seemed to be a sort of balcony for where a king would sit during matches in a coliseum. Standing within it was a rather strange looking young man with pure white skin, and a black lined suit. His eyes were painted in black mascara, his lips with black lipstick, and his hair was long, black, and ruffled. He was also very skinny, and had his right arm in a full hand cast, but still held a feather pin to where in a strange book.

"Juliet, you actually made it!" The strange man said in a congratulatory tone, "And you, the son of the Demon and Angel, Dante has also been able to realize his true powers in your journey! Fantastic!"

"Who the hell are you, huh?-!" Dante yelled, "And why are you doin' all this for?-!"

"Dante, that's Swan!" Juliet informed him, "He was a student at San Romero!"

"Seriously?-! Why the hell's he doin' all this then?" Dante questioned.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Juliet ordered to Swan, "How could you do that to our school?-! The city?-! The people we loved?-!"

Suddenly, Juliet heard the sound of a single bullet it her chainsaw from afar. Dante also saw this, and grabbed rebellion quickly.

"Guys! Watch out!" Nick exclaimed.

Both Dante and Juliet looked up behind them, and heard the faint sound of laughter accompanied by the fiery circle that was appearing before them! Both jumped out of the way as that fiery circle shot out at them and screeched on by them to do a full turn to face the both of them!

"**HAHAHA!-! Oh yeah, that's what I'm talkin' about!"**

The fire had finally disappeared from whatever this ball of flames was, and revealed to be a muscular and tall man riding a metal death trap of a motorcycle with an elephant's skeletoned head as the front of it but embroiled in metal. The rider himself was a man with long black hair gelled upward like a horn and pales decrepit skin. He wore a greaser outfit of a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and black combat boots. He was also streaming a long and gothic guitar in his bony hands.

"Well look who it is; Johnny not-so-hot-bravo." Juliet mocked.

"Or just Fonzie's shitty brother." Dante also mocked.

"Oh I miss that show. What was it, happy times?" Nick wondered.

"No, I think it was happy lives." Juliet wondered.

"Naw, its happy loves…I think." Dante figured.

"HELLO! WE'RE STILL HERE!-!" Swan exclaimed from the edge of his balcony.

"Oh yeah…" All three said simultaneously.

"Oh ooh, Juliet, and Dante…" Swan groaned from the balcony while scribbling in his black book, "I've been getting sooo lonely since you've been wasting all my Dark Purveyors. Poor Lewis here is the only one left."

"And there's about to be none!" Juliet proclaimed.

"**Oh, Cocky little whore. I like that." **Lewis grinned as he got off his motorcycle and held his guitar with him.

"Yo, Juliet. Let me take care this guy." Dante said and pointed at Swan up above. "You go for Marilyn Manson up there."

"Are you sure, Dante?" Juliet asked.

"Trust me, I got this." Dante winked, "He's just a zombie with a guitar. No big deal."

"Well…alright then!" Juliet nodded. "Good luck!"

Juliet turned on the heel and ran right for Swan's balcony.

"**Oh, no you don't!" **Lewis exclaimed as he too was about to run at Juliet to stop her! However he stopped as he saw something in the air in his periphery coming at him!

"Fuck off, you rock reject!" Dante yelled as he grabbed rebellion and was planning to hack at Lewis! Lewis brought his metal guitar up into the air and the two weapons slammed into each other with a harsh blast! The two held there in a sparking struggle for dominance over the other and their very aura clashing at one another! Finally, both jumped back from one another as their aura dissipated.

"**Hahaha, not bad kid!"** Lewis grinned as he streamed his guitar strings rhythmatically, **"I've got a feeling when I start playing…!" **Lewis then held the guitar as if it were a long rifle and pointed it right at Dante! **"…YOU'RE JUST GONNA DIE!-!"**

The guitar shoot off a barrage of bullets that were shooting right at Dante, however Dante used Osiris and preformed the prop shredder attack to spin his massive scythe in one hand and deflect the bullets from hitting him directly! Lewis then stopped as he grinned even wider with a dark expression. **"Get ready to rock n' Roll with Lewis Legend, Nephilim scum!"**

Dante turned Osiris back into rebellion and held it on his shoulder with a cocky smirk to his face. "Alright Jerry Lee douche-face. Let's get violent!"

Lewis charged first, guitar in hand ready to kill, but Dante also charged forward and without any hesitation, the two clashed weapons intensely! From there they swung their weapons with more power thus less speed. But that then started to pick up as their strikes became faster and fiercer with each second passing! Soon the two entered a flurry of sword/guitar swinging so dangerous and swiftly that the slashes were distortions around them, forming a small vacuum around them! Finally, both made one last clash, before that vacuum of slashes exploded and the two were pushed back from one another.

"That all you got?-!' Dante grinned.

"**Oh believe me, boy! This ain't nothin'!" **Lewis laughed as he streamed his guitar more intensely.

Meanwhile with Juliet and Nick, they were aiming to get to Swan on the balcony. After having to deal with a few zombies on the way, she had finally gotten close enough to the balcony to jump there! "It's over, Sawn!"

"I don't think so, my dear Juliet!" Swan smiled as he simply turned his back on them.

"Fuck this guy up, Juliet!" Nick exclaimed.

"With pleasure!" Juliet proclaimed. She then jumped high into the air and was right at the height of Swan's balcony! She had her chainsaw ready and was about to slice Swan in to! "Now I—huh?"

Juliet was suddenly interrupted by a barrage of blast shooting right at her from behind Swan! Juliet deflected all the shots and was therefore pushed from the balcony and had no choice but to retreat to the ground again. She looked up at the balcony to see just what stopped her so suddenly like that. "W-What was that?-!"

"Well now. It looks as though I have an actual challenger on my hands."

The voice came from a man who stood at the top of the balcony with one foot on the rim of it. This man then leaped from the high point and landed feet first, to the ground with no problem whatsoever. He slowly stood up and held his weapon on his shoulder.

Juliet could see that this new challenger certainly wasn't a guy to be messed with as he definitely had a dark stare set right at Juliet.

He had the eyes of a devil, but the body of a man as he wore a black suit with the blazer open, a white dress shirt accompanied with a black tie, and black dress shoes. He himself looked at least in his early 30's in age and had short black hair. The weapon he held in his right hand on his shoulder was indeed a long katana with a red handle, however his left arm was the biggest feature about him, for it was a metallic sharp fingered arm that looked lethal.

"W-Whoa. Who's this guy?" Juliet uttered to herself.

"So then. You're my opponent, huh?" The suited man said.

"That's right!" Swan exclaimed from above. "She's the one whom I've assigned you to kill for me! Y' know you don't exactly come cheap in the papers, so if you want the money, then you better-!"

"Zip it!"

Swan quickly shut his mouth from speaking too much and the robot armed man simply looked back at Juliet with his sword pointed right at her threateningly. Juliet readied her chainsaw as he introduced himself.

"The name's Zappa, Mondo Zappa." Mondo said coldly, "Now let's get this over with…I'm going to execute you."


	21. 21 A night in Hell

_**Guns and Chainsaws**_

**Hey everyone! Its Alito again. Let's get into more guns and chainsaws. I've actually been having a new love for Mondo Zappa. He's just so smooth and awesome that I can't help but love the guy. Plus Jessica Nigiri is in it so…oh yeah~! W-What? Oh sorry, I was in my own thoughts there! Heh heh…uh…A-Anyway, let's continue on, shall we?**

**Let's get to the action!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all in this. **_**DmC: Devil may Cry or Lollipop Chainsaw, or Killer is Dead. **_**They and other characters that have been used in this fanfic ****belong to their original creators and NOT ME!**

* * *

**12:09 am**

Juliet held her chainsaw with intense fury and grip just so that she wouldn't tremble at the very presence of this new opponent that stood before her. It wasn't like Juliet to be frightened easily against someone, but this guy was different from any normal man she had faced before. He seemed to have that same dark power as Dante, but his was cold and ruthless.

"Juliet?" Nick called, "Juliet, you okay?"

"W-What? Oh, I'm fine." Juliet replied.

"You won't be for long." Mondo said as he held his sword tightly and prepared to strike. "Sorry for doing this. But I am an executioner. And I have a job to do."

Mondo charged at Juliet with break neck speed and jumped in the air to do a downward strike. Juliet blocked this as the two weapons clashed in an epic struggle! Even though her chainsaw was revving feverishly, Mondo's katana didn't waver at all! It was holding out under the constant cycling of blades and wasn't showing any signs of breaking.

Mondo had won the struggle as he landed on his feet and swung his sword to break the struggle and disrupt Juliet's strength! From there, Mondo thrust his sword at her, but Juliet narrowly dodges it by bending back and quickly back flipped out of the suited man's way. By the time she was on her feet again, Mondo was already running at her and attacked. He swiftly swung his sword at the poor cheerleader as she was forced into defense with her chainsaw, unable to strike back! Some of Mondo's cuts were actually leaving small cuts on her Date clothes and, frankly, it was beginning to annoy her.

"Dude! Stop cutting up my new jacket!" Juliet exclaimed as she finally caught her second wind and disrupted Mondo's combo! She then lifted her chainsaw and brought it down on Mondo, only for it to hit his blade instead. That didn't stop her as she spun around and was crouched to swing for his feet! Mondo leaped out of its way into the air and reverse gripped his sword to downward stab Juliet! Juliet luckily jumped out of the way and finally gained distance between the two.

"Impressive." Mondo complimented with slight amusement. "It seems you really do have some fight in you. However, it'll take more than such cheap moves to subdue me."

"Well If you want some more, bring it on, Pulp Fiction guy!" Juliet said confidently while revving her chainsaw, "I didn't come here to lose!"

"Heh, good answer." Mondo smirked. He slowly lifted his left robotic hand and it was aimed right at Juliet, who was cautious of what he was going to do. "I might just go a little harder on you this time."

_**XXX**_

Dante and Lewis were in a brutal clashing of weapons as their weapons shimmered with each hit and created a heavy sonic wave as they hit each other! Dante was having the upper hand as he was dealing heavy damage with rebellion from using stinger to trillion stabs on the leather coated zombie rocker. Lewis had no chance as he was forced to go on the defense for the first time in his years of being a zombie.

"Come on, man!" Dante said cockily, "I'm not even tryin' against you!"

"**Don't test me boy! You might end up gettin' yourself-!"**

Dante finally grabbed Lewis's guitar and with his foot, kicked Lewis away from him with almost little effort to it. Lewis's body tumbled across the ground before finally regaining his footing again.

"Y'know, guys like you always want to prove themselves to their underworld buddies by lookin' for me, and tryin' to kill me to say their masters of all demons. And each one died the same way." Dante said with a smirk, holding his sword on his shoulder. He then threw Lewis his guitar back as it tumbled across the floor back to Lewis for him to grab again. "So tell me; what makes zombie shit like you any better?"

"**Heh…heheheh…! Get ready…to find out!-!" **Lewis proclaimed as suddenly a giant field of aura surrounded him and pushed Dante back! The aura itself was a darkened black aura that manifested around him, and even his motorcycle. The wild and dark aura brought the motorcycle to Lewis and instantly broke apart, piece by piece with the exhaust engine apart and the head of the bike breaking apart around him!

"**All right Nephilim." **Lewis said darkly as he streamed his guitar once more. **"Keep up with me now. We gonna fly. Are you ready?-!"**

That same sinister wild aura finally took all the parts of the bike and fused them all together as Lewis was simply riding on the remaining seat of the motorcycle itself. The engines and other appliances were all thrown on to the bike but this time it was more equipped with a machinegun on the side, and the very head turned into a metal elephant's head! And if that wasn't bad enough, the very motorcycle grew metal limbs from its sides and both sides of the bike formed giant metal arms and moveable metal legs that stood tall! Out of its right hand was a buzzing saw that spun wildly in its hand and was threatening enough to cut through anyone it its way!

"**LET'S ROCK ALL THE WAY TO HELL!-!"**

The dark aura vanished and there stood the large robotic elephant that stood higher then Dante and was growling savagely! Though it looked rather intimidating, Dante simply stood there with his sword on his shoulder and him tapping his foot. He was obviously unimpressed with the metal beast and couldn't help but yawn at its presence.

"That it? I thought I was getting' a challenge." Dante said, uninterested. "What a let-down."

"**Heh, you won't be talkin' big after I'm done rippin' you to pieces!-!"** Lewis charged his robotic monstrosity of an elephant at Dante as it flew on fiery engines and hovered at Dante with brutality as its speed! It raised its saw arm and came close enough to slam it into Dante! However Dante blocked the rotating spinning saw with his sword as the two struggled or dominance between one another with sparks flying! Dante knew he needed to put a little more effort into this one and with that, he tightened his muscles and uppercut his sword to be able to make the sawed hand lift up! And from there, Dante quickly appeared in front of the giant robo-phant and whirled the sword over his head just to bring it to the side of him and sideways uppercut slash the giant robot elephant into two, right across its body! The giant robot shrieked in agony as it slowly fell apart and slammed into the ground with a very heavy crashing thud! Its parts flew in random directions to the ground with no possible change of putting them back together.

"Now that's some elephant rock." Dante smirked.

Looking at the damage of the main seat of the monstrosity, Dante saw the Lewis may have been sitting in a reduced pile of metal, but that surely didn't stop him from playing his guitar or get rid of his bombastically sadistic character!

"**Hehe! You think I'm done?-! Far from it!"** Lewis grinned while streaming his guitar, **"Now we get serious here! Now it's time I give you the true taste of zombie elephant rock! Get ready Nephilim! Cause I'm about to really shake things up with my ultimate and powerful—!"**

"Aw, shut the fuck up." Dante said as he simply pulled trigger on ivory and the bullet instantly shot through Lewis's head and put a quick halt to his incisive monologuing. Dante then brought his sword up and swiftly lopped Lewis's head off his shoulders just to make sure as his head tumbled across the floor.

Dante then jumped back from Lewis and his monster of a robot as it began to gather electricity to a high degree and Dante knew just what that meant. And sure enough, the robotic monster exploded without Lewis conscious of controlling and the beast was nothing but burnt metal! Upon its fiery grave that same dark blue and black aura appeared once more to take away the remains of the rock zombie!

""_Meus Vita, Rege, pro nefario coepto…!_" Lewis uttered and with that, his body had vanished along with his head and bike as the black aura twister finally vanished out of sight with no remains left.

"Well that was weak." Dante shrugged as he placed his gun back on his waist and his sword on his back. "Now to get to—"

Before that sentence was even finished, Dante looked back at the action going on with the blond chainsaw wielding cheerleader, only to see that she herself had nearly dodged the robot drilling arm of the katana swinging suit wearing man!

"Shit. Doesn't look too good for her." Dante said to himself, "Better help out."

"Naw, let her do this on her own."

Dante looked behind himself to see a familiar face who shared the same hair color as him, but a bit longer then Dante's and a red long coat.

"What're you doin' here?" N. Dante (New Dante) asked.

"Came to see how you're doing now that you've finally gotten the family due." O. Dante (Old Dante) smirked as he patted N. Dante's head. "Though I kinda wish it was longer."

"Don't tell me how I should look." N. Dante said irritably getting O. Dante's hand off his head, "And why shouldn't I help Juliet and Nick out?"

"Because this is her fight." O. Dante said while looking at the fight, "This is Juliet's chance to really prove herself. It's her fight to see if she's able to handle the dangers of the real world if ever she needs to. Zombies are her specialty, but there are more than zombies in this world. You and I know that very well."

"Guess you got a point…for once." Dante mocked.

"Cute. Anyway, I just came here to check up on things." O. Dante noted as he turned on the heel to walk away. "I got another mission to deal with. Joining an old friend I haven't seen in a while."

"Garcia?" N. Dante asked, "The dude who you went to hell with after the whole Fortuna incident?"

"Bingo. Looks like he needs me again." O. Dante said as he waved goodbye, "See ya." Before he fully left, he stopped to look over his shoulder with a smirk and said, "Oh and…your hair looks better that way."

Finally O. Dante vanished in a red haze and N. Dante was left to continue to view the fight between Juliet and that suited man as Juliet was to prove herself to be a true hunter.

"Good luck, Juliet." Dante said to himself, "Looks like you'll need it."

_**XXX**_

Juliet had successfully dodged the drill arm by an inch, but even then that didn't stop Mondo's blade from thrusting at her face! Juliet luckily side stepped out of the path of the katana and quickly turned her chainsaw into the chainsaw blaster to aim right at Mondo's face. She quickly pulled the trigger of it, but Mondo dodged the blast by narrowly crouching out of the nozzle's path! He then brought his drill arm up to strike her gut, but Juliet quickly jumped back from it to be able to gain distance from this suited man.

"What's the matter girl? Can't handle this as much as you thought you could?" Zappa proclaimed with his katana on his shoulder. "Maybe you should think about running away while you still can."

"Ha...Like I'm gonna do that…!" Juliet said while panting a bit but still able to hold her chainsaw tightly, "I'd rather be caught with a bad case of bed head then to just run away from some Blues Brothers wanna be!"

"You don't even know who the Blues Brothers are, do you?" Nick questioned.

"Well I've seen them on Twitter ads! That's close enough!" Juliet argued.

"Sure it is." Mondo said sarcastically, "But back to my original question—"

"—and you! No more questions!" Juliet exclaimed as she charged at Mondo again with chainsaw revved! The two clashed once more, but this time Zappa used his metal left arm to block the revving chainsaw's blades as more sparks flew!

"Foolish girl." Mondo said coldly, "you think that you can handle all this on your own? Well you're wrong."

"What do you know, huh?-!" Juliet exclaimed, "I've gone through too much to let myself surrender here! I've lost friends, seen my school destroyed, and even lost my sensei! But I've also had Dante and Nick to keep me going! So for tem, I'll keep fighting till the end!"

With one last push, Juliet disrupted the clash by swatting Mondo's metal arm out of her way and leaving Mondo wide open for attacking! "Gotcha!" Juliet proclaimed. She rushed forward and thrust her chainsaw forward to get Mondo at the chest, but the black haired suited man was too quick for such a trick and rushed his katana forward to block the revved chainsaw as sparks flew with the intense struggle! Mondo slashed his katana to the side and was able to push Juliet back a safe distance for her.

"Phew! This might be a little bit harder than I thought…" Juliet said with worry.

"Juliet, you alright?-!" Nick worried frantically.

"Yeah, no sweat…" Juliet assured him, but on the inside she was just as worried as him.

Nick was getting scared for Juliet. He could obviously see that Juliet wasn't going to last long against a trained professional like Zappa, and most likely if she wasn't careful she could die at the hands of him. Nick also felt so useless at this moment. He was nothing more than a key chain on Juliet's waist while Juliet was the one fighting for her life. It's times like this that Nick wished he could do something…! Anything to make sure Juliet had help. "This guy's a fuckin' nightmare!" Nick exclaimed. "He's a fuckin' monster!"

"You have no idea."

Juliet could have sworn she heard the voice closer then he should have been. But quickly noticed he was gone from where he stood and appeared behind her! Juliet quickly tried to swing her chainsaw blindly around to somehow get him, but Mondo was also swinging at her open side of her left side!

Finally Nick couldn't take it anymore! He couldn't hang there and let Juliet get hurt like this! "Juliet!" Nick yelled as he quickly did something no one ever thought he'd actually be able to do; he somehow made his own head be able to jump from Juliet's waist and leaped in the path of Mondo's incoming sword!

Everything seemed to go into slow motion as Nick was slowly inching closer and closer to death and Juliet quickly turning to Nick and watching in horror as Nick was about to get cut in two! Juliet tried to get to him, but all her strength was put into her chainsaw in getting to Zappa!

"Niiick!-!" Juliet cried!

Nick clenched his eyes shut as he waited for the impact to hit his face and end his twisted bodiless life once and for al. But at least he died protecting his girl…his Juliet.

"Oh no you don't!-!"

Nick felt a painful feeling from his cheek to the side of his lip, but the grazing pain halted after he felt his head grabbed by someone and felt like he tumbled onto the ground in said hands!

"Nick…you're one crazy motherfuckin' head…" Nick quickly opened his eyes to find he was on the ground and was being held by the white haired Nephilim, Dante! "…But for a head…you got some balls."

"D-Dante…! T-Thanks…" Nick said.

"Nick!"

Dante finally got up and Nick saw Juliet running to him with concern in her eyes and tears threatening to come out. "N-Nick…! I-I'm sorry…! You're…! You're all hurt and—!"

"It's okay, Juliet…I'll be fine." Nick assured her, "I just…I just didn't want to lose you. That's all."

Juliet couldn't hold her tears any longer and simply grabbed Nick's head and held him close to her in an embrace. "Nick, you idiot! You could've…! You could've died…! Don't do something like that again! Ever!"

"Juliet…" Nick could only stare up at Juliet to see how worried she really was for him. He could've really died back there, but was lucky Dante was able to get him. Still even if he did die, it wouldn't be for finally ending his terrible life of being just a head...it was to save his girl.

"Well I was gonna let you take care of this one by yourself and all…but I can't help myself anymore." Dante said as he walked past Juliet and stood across from the suited katana carrying man. An interested and ready to kill smirk grew on his face as he said; "I want a piece of him too."

Mondo cocked an eyebrow at this young coat wearing man's pure white hair and also could feel a strange aura of two factors combined into one powerful body. And that sword on his back; the design was so familiar that he could have sworn seeing it somewhere else before. Finally, it hit him as to whom this young man was. "Dante…The ever elusive Nephilim. Son of the demon betrayer and Dark Knight Sparda, and the Great Angel general Eva. Never would I have imagined that I would be able to face you here and now."

"Guess you're lucky." Dante said bitterly. He hated being reminded of his now-deceased mother and imprisoned father. "But I don't feel like takin' trips down memory lane about how my families infamous. All I care about is ending all this, and gettin' through you to do it." He pointed a single finger at Mondo and proclaimed, "So get that arm ready, cause I'm gonna rip it off and beat the shit out of you with it!"

Mondo only stared at the young man in amazement. Not many people are able to simply insult Mondo in such a way and live very long to tell the tale. He'd already silence such impudent trash for being so vulgar with their words and that would be a day's work. But even Mondo knew the power of a Nephilim and how formidable they can truly be when faced in a battle. If things get too dangerous for them, they'll activate their true powers and attack feverishly, and Mondo didn't have the time or patience for overtime; especially when that overtime put his own life at risk.

Mondo smirked as he stared back at Dante. "You really are your father's son. Just as the legends say." Mondo turned his metal drill back into his metal clawed hand, and sheathed his katana. "Very well. I'll end this battle here. I know when I'm faced with an impossible fight."

"W-Wait, that's it?-!" Nick yelled, "You almost kill us, and now you leave?-!"

"Well that gothic idiot already did pay me in cash before I began this job, so I really didn't have a real reason to fight you all anymore." Mondo noted as he slipped on his shades. "So that's that."

"So in other words; you just wanted a little fun." Dante smirked, "Guess I can't blame you. A fight every now and then does make life more interesting, right?"

Mondo said nothing at all. He only stared at Dante through his shades and turned on the heel to walk away from them. He said no other words at all and as soon as he took one last step he said lastly, "Be vigilant, you two. That Goth bastard is up to more than you think."

"And you're not going to help?" Juliet questioned.

"Don't worry." Mondo said, "When the time comes, you'll know what to do." And with that, Mondo quickly vanished into a ray of pure light and dissipated in a small spark right before their eyes.

"He's gone…" Nick noted.

"Guess he's done with us now." Dante figured.

Juliet however was still hung up on the man. He was certainly different from most people he'd seen before; First Dante, then Travis, now this Mondo man. Maybe Juliet was just prone to meeting strange men from out of town who has unique powers with them. Even so Juliet knew that this wasn't the time to be day-dreaming, she still had other fish to fry. "Well now that all that is done, it's time we end this once and for all."

They all nodded in agreement. Though Juliet was worried about that scar on Nick's lip, she placed Nick on her waist and grabbed her chainsaw, while Dante grabbed rebellion and both pointed their bladed weapons at the altar high above the ground.

"Your turn, you whiney, My-spaced Jerk!" Juliet proclaimed.

"Will give you somethin' to be emo about!" Dante also proclaimed.

However upon their further inspection, they saw that the gothic kid Swan wasn't even up there at all. Suddenly they heard faint clapping before them and the figure of Swan appearing right from the shadows before them with a smirk across his black lips. "Fantastic work, Juliet and Dante! You've done EVERTHING just as I hoped you would; start to finish. Thanks for the hand. Now…the real deal is fulfilled!"

"What?" Juliet gasped as she and Dante dropped their weapon-holding hands.

"What the hell're you talking about?" Nick questioned with worry.

"You incredibly hot idiots—I told you." Swan said as he walked past the three with no worry at all. "For the gates of hell to truly open…" He then turned with his book open and an evil grin on his face, "…a ritual must be enacted! And YOU three were a part of it all this time." His arms stretched over the entire area as he spoke, "I set this whole thing up, you fools! And now, the ceremony can finally begin!" He then looked into his book once more for a better explanation. "A pawn—you two—had to sacrifice five pre-selected zombies. Oh and here's the best part; the ritual can only be completed by the assisted hands of, wait for it…A Nephilim!"

Dante's eyes widened. He was being used as a pawn in his plans all this time and didn't even know of it! All those kills with the zombie lords that he helped Juliet with were part of his plan for all of this to go down the way it should!

"It's a good thing I fooled your foolish brother into summoning you here. You're not an extremely hard man to find Y'know." Swan smirked.

"Bastard…!" Dante hissed.

"Ah, but wait! There's more!" Swan interrupted, "Upon each of their deaths, they must utter the sacred words at the point of their deaths: My life, King, for dark enterprise!"

Suddenly from above them, the clouds were easy to see as they darkened intensely and slowly spun into a vortex of sinister intent right above them!

Juliet looked back at Swan with anger in her tone. "Why?-!" Juliet exclaimed. "Why are you doing all this?-!"

Suddenly Swan had intense anger in his expression and tone as he yelled out, "Because you're just like everyone else!" Swan yelled, "You don't know, do you Dante?-! You don't know what she, that head and everyone else has done to me!"

"The hell're you—?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me, Dante! You and I are not so different!" Swan exclaimed, "We both know what it's like to be a social outcast to the world! To have everyone hate you and want nothing more than to see you die right before their eyes! This world is cruel, horrid and a personal hell to rot in for the rest of your miserable life! Admit it! You feel just the same as I do when it comes to this horrid world we live in! People treated you like shit…!" He finally calmed down and simply offered his hand to Dante, "…Join me. And together, the people will no longer oppress us. Join me, and we will rule over those who have mistreated us! Join me…in being a god."

Dante couldn't help but agree with Swan. He was always mistreated by the cruelness of both demons and humans. No one liked him at all and no one probably ever will. No matter where he runs, he will always face the hatred of demons and humans alike, and he will be constantly hated upon whether it's by news, he law, propaganda, hell even a video game community. Hatred will always be his only path he'll have to see…but even so, he was at least able to find a small group of people who actually did care about him…and two of them are standing right here with him…while another…is reading this fanfic right now.

"Sorry, but…I ain't havin' that." Dante said sternly as he looked back at Swan, "I may be an outcast, and I may be different from others…but at least I tried. At least I did my best to live with all the hate and all the suffering I go through on a daily bases. And Y'know what, unlike you, I went through the odds, and took that hatred full on, and gave it a big "fuck you" right to its face. So now I'll only say this once to your annoying little ass…!" He then smirked as he flipped off Swan to his face, "…Get the fuck over it."

This only upset Swan to an even higher degree, He naturally assumed Dante would agree to ruling with him and both could become gods. But even so, Swan wasn't really going to keep his word anyway since he was just gonna kill Dante and take his Nephilim blood for himself to be a higher being. But now even those plans were ruined, and Swan was pissed.

"So be it! All of you can rot!" Swan yelled as he ran off to the other side of the area! He quickly made a grab for Lewis's guitar that he left behind, and pointed it towards his head! Juliet and Dante were shocked about what he was about to do and were about to run after him to stop him. "ALL OF YOU WILL RO-O-O-O-T!-!-!"

Swan finally pulled the trigger and the blast blew Swan's head clean off his body, and it tumbled across the ground as his body fell lifelessly.

"Oh God…" Juliet said in horror.

"Is it over…?" Nick asked with worry.

"No…" Dante said in caution, as he and the others could feel a chilling and heavy darkness fill the air as the candles that lit the cave died out, leaving the dark and murky clouded sky as their only light source.

Dante could now understand;"…It's only the beginning."

* * *

**And complete! Well this was fun to do and mix with! I guess we're getting to the real final battle then, huh? That's gonna be one crazy battle to go on, right?! Well, I guess you'll have to find out what comes next in the next chapter. Also, as mentioned in the chapter, I plan to make a Shadow Of The Damned/DMC crossover. It will be after I finish this fanfic and I'll be able to do that one. So be ready! Welp, that's all here!**

**LATERZ!~**


	22. 22 Departing (final chapter)

_**Guns and Chainsaws**_

**Hey everyone! Its Alito again. This is guys. The final chapter is here! I plan to finish this all in one final long chapter. I want to thank all of you for the support you've given me and all the great reviews I've gotten from you all. It's been great of all of you. I'll add more thanks at the end, because now is the time for the action to begin!**

**Let's get to it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all in this. **_**DmC: Devil may Cry or Lollipop Chainsaw. **_**They and other characters that have been used in this fanfic ****belong to their original creators and NOT ME!**

* * *

**12:45 am**

Both Juliet and Dante could only stand in horror as the great new birth of n even more dangerous situation was brewing within the sky. The clouds gathered into a strange distortion of space that had a dark and twisted feel to it. It was familiar to Dante due to the demon essence, and familiar to Juliet from the terrible undead power. It was something of which were both of their worst nightmares. Suddenly they saw a whole bunch of zombies being warped into the distortion and fusing within it! The zombies all gathered to apparently form body parts to whatever was coming into life. It first formed a hand and then into an arm, to a whole body with the legs and other arm, and finally the head had been placed on to its zombie filled shoulders!

Suddenly, a bright light began to form within the core of the creature and finally it exploded into a furious blast of light that blew a heavy gust of wind that pushed all of them across the sky and out of the very cave!

"Oh no!" Juliet screamed.

"Hang on!" Dante called.

He quickly grabbed Juliet and activated his Devil Trigger ability as his coat became blood red and his skin as pale as his white hair. The world turned black n' white as he soared across the gusting winds and over the school campus itself. He flew them all the way to the city within a few seconds and landed in the middle of the city's central area to gain distance away from the evil gathering at the church. Upon landing, Dante quickly felt a jolt of pain hit him in his core of his chest as he let go of Juliet to clutch it tightly! It was a struggling jolt that threatened him to go on one knee and make him stay there.

"W-What is this?-!" Dante hissed in pain. He quickly released his DT and the world became its normal night color mixed with the street lights and building lights again. Juliet was also able to move again, but didn't bother to ask what happen as she already knew it was because of Dante. However her thanks were halted as she saw her Nephilim friend aching in pain. "Dante!" Juliet gasped.

"Dude, you okay?-!" Nick said frantically.

"I-I don't know…!" Dante answered with struggle. "I-It's like…my energy's gettin' ripped out…!"

Juliet then gasped as she caught saw of something that she didn't expect to see; "D-Dante…! Y-Your hair…!"

"What?" Dante questioned with a slight panting. Though Dante couldn't see it himself, a few locks of Dante's bangs were slowly fading to a black color along with a bit of turning black as well in the back of his head.

"Oh shit dude!" Nick said in fear, "I-I think you're starting to lose your power!"

"Shit!" Dante hissed angrily, as he stood back up again and pointed over the horizon of the city, "It must be from that."

Both Juliet and Nick followed where Dante was pointing, and in horror saw as to what was unleashed upon the city itself!

Stomping from behind buildings and making its way through the streets with each foot crumbling the ground and making the city tremble, the figure muttered an ungodly chant as it appeared closer and closer into full view of the three in all its terror. Finally the beast of all evil appeared all the way on the other side of the city and donned an outfit that was of a black leather jacket, black disco pants, and black high heeled shoes! But ignoring his fat belly and his dark and strange attire, his face was a pure white hue while he donned a faded dull blond fohawk, his eyes donning black shades, and his lips painted with the blood of a thousand zombie corpse He roared a battle cry that shook the city and a fanged toothy grin that just screamed twisted and evil!

"Oh no…!" Juliet said as she held her chainsaw tightly, "The gates are opened…That's the zombie of all zombies…fused with the demons as well…it's Killabilly-X!"

"So he's the biggest bastard of them all." Dante said as he grabbed rebellion off his back. "Looks like he's the real deal to fight."

"Y'know Yesterday, I stubbed my toe, and was like; "This is the worst day ever!"…" Nick said with worry, "Yeah…Not quite."

Suddenly out of nowhere, all three of them heard a familiar sound from Juliet's chainsaw.

"Now?-!" Dante exclaimed.

"Hey, you don't know if it's my mom or not!" Juliet huffed as she stuck her chainsaw into the ground and answered the phone while putting it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"_Juliet…Juliet, can you hear me...?-!"_

"That voice…!" Nick exclaimed. "What the fuck?-!"

"Morikawa-sensei?-!" Juliet exclaimed in disbelief, "Y-You're alive?-!"

"_Juliet…my prized student…and Dante…son of Sparda…It is impossible to rest in peace with all this mess going on in Earth._"

"S-Sensei, are you alive?" Juliet asked.

"He just said "rest in peace" Derpy Derp!" Dante mocked.

"Maybe he's just trying to take a nap, for your information!" Juliet huffed.

"With a creepy weird voice like that, I doubt it." Nick commented.

"_Yes, dear…I am contacting you from the Land beyond Words. I'll guide you the best I can. The reception here is awful, so listen carefully._"

"Yes sensei/_yes sensei_." Said Juliet and another mocking voice from a familiar male voice. "Seriously, Nick?"

"Come on. Let me have this." Nick said with a smile. "This might be our last time on Earth, Y'know."

"Wow, that's encouraging…" Dante mumbled.

"_Please, you three! Dante, Juliet; you two must first get close to Killabilly-X. But be very careful as he is, shall I say, cranky._"

"Got it." Juliet nodded.

"_Good. Now Dante, I have a message for you._"

"I'm all ears." Dante answered.

"_You must realize that Killabilly-X gains power from both Angelic and Demonic power. You must be careful that he doesn't get a hold of you and drain you of your new found powers. It's imperative that you survive this battle, otherwise he will continue to gain power from you and be too powerful for you all to attack._"

"Make sure he doesn't get me, and hit as hard as I can. Got it." Dante nodded.

"_Good. May luck shine on all three of you!_"

"Right!" All three nodded.

Juliet put her phone back on her chainsaw and pulled it from the ground to use it in battle. "Alright. Let's kill us a zombie god!"

All three of them charged through the wreckage of the streets and destruction! Upon getting to one of the roads, the path in front of them completely fell in on itself into a dark pit that lead who knows how far to the bottom!

"Guys, look out!" Nick exclaimed as a car came soaring at the two with heavy speed! However Juliet was able to use her chainsaw to upper cut it into the air, while Dante leaped up to the car and used Eryx to punch the car down to the hole in the ground which created a small ledge!

"Chainsaw Dash! Now!" Juliet exclaimed as she pushed her chainsaw on the ground and ran at top speed across the large hole and landed on the other side of the street! Dante Angel Dashed over the hole and ran at top speed with Juliet!

The two ran through the obstacles of cars being thrown at them, the constant appearances of zombies, and the ever appearing of obstacles such as building pieces falling on them! It was definitely an apocalyptic scene as the two ran at high speed through all the terror and destruction coming at them!

Suddenly, Dante felt a familiar chill as he could see white words appear on both sides of the building on the side of them as they ran through!

"_**KILL DANTE!"**_

Suddenly, the buildings were closing in on them with a catching up of speed and the buildings themselves shattering upon movement!

"Oh shit!-! A Goddamn building's trying to close in on us!-!" Nick shouted.

"It's Limbo! Hang on!" Dante exclaimed as he ran at one of the buildings and quickly ran across it sideways while Juliet ran through the slowly closing path that was going to end up crushing her!

"Okay, grab on!" Dante yelled as he suddenly turned his sword into a strange grappling hood with a clawed grip at the end of the grapple itself! "Ophion!"

Dante shot the grapple as it soared to Juliet, extending its chain to an unbelievable length! As Dante turned on the building's edge, Juliet grabbed the grapple, and once Dante felt the tug, just as the building was about to slam shut, Dante successfully and narrowly was able to pull Juliet through the closing of buildings and on to the other side of the town!

Juliet landed onto her feet, while Dante landed with her and putting his grappling hook/turned sword, on his back again.

"You good?" Dante panted.

"Yeah…thanks." Juliet nodded while also panting. Suddenly, she heard the sound of her chainsaw ring again and quickly answered it, not bothering to plant her chainsaw into the ground. "Hello?"

"_Juliet, Nick, Dante, it's me again!_" Said Morikawa, "_The path ahead of you should take you right to that bastard, Killabilly-X. When you get there, Dante has to use his Devil Trigger in order to freeze it temporarily, and disorientate it so that you both can attack from there. I shall inform you of what to do next once you get there._"

"Yes, sensei." Juliet nodded. She hung up her phone and held her chainsaw tightly once more. "Are you sure you can do this? He'll obviously be taking your energy while in that form, Y'know."

"Don't worry. If you can do what you gotta do quickly, then I might be able to survive." Dante answered. "Have you even been trained to fight stuff like this?"

"No, just vampires, zombies, sasquatches—"

"You killed a Sasquatch?-!" Nick exclaimed, "What else have you killed?-!"

"Leprechauns, I killed a whole tribe of Frankenberries once." Juliet remembered.

"Frankenberry? The fuckin' cereal?-!" Dante said in question.

"That's propaganda to make you trust them." Juliet said. "And this isn't the time for small talk!"

Dante was about to ask, but instead followed his first instinct; jump the hell out of the way! And a good choice both made as a giant blast of a laser shot at them with lightning speed that had enough destructive power to leave a large crater into the ground!

After the two recovered they looked back in Killabilly-X in the distance as he seemed to have shot that laser from its mouth and it looked as though it was charging up for another shot!

"Oh great!" Nick complained, "Zombies that shoot laser beams out of their eyes! I knew something was missing."

"Then let's end it now!" Dante suggested as he ran at top speed at the giant zombie beast along with Juliet and her chainsaw dash! The two ran through the destroyed streets passing toppled over cars, busses and trucks, while dodging the lasers and zombies trying to stop them! The buildings were falling all around them as the pressure was really on! As they were running to the giant beast, Juliet was feeling…uneasy. She didn't know how she could be able to stop such a monster when she herself hasn't had actual training for this kind of fight! More and more buildings were starting to topple over them, via Limbo having an effect of on the world! Finally Killabilly-X was starting to get closer as they ran at it with great speed and its lasers getting dangerously close now!

"Shit! This is intense!" Nick exclaimed.

"Juliet, come on!" Dante called as the building was getting closer to closing in on them!

"I don't know if I—I haven't gotten this far in my training…!" Juliet called as they narrowly escaped the building closing! "This is…! I-It's just too much!"

"Juliet, it's gonna be okay!" Nick called, "Just—just listen, keep doing what you've been doing!"

"He's right!" Dante called as well, "We've come this far, we just gotta focus!"

"R-Right!" Juliet nodded, "I'm ready!"

"Good, cause here we go!" Dante exclaimed.

One of Killabilly-X's lasers shot dead center at the two, but both quickly ran up both sides of buildings and ran all the way to the top of them, with their fiery destruction and debris filling the rooftops! Killabilly-X quickly aimed at Dante and slammed his giant hand right onto his roof, but Dante quickly soared over the air and landed on the same building as Juliet!

"Looks like this is it!" Dante said, holding rebellion tightly in his hand.

"Yeah. All or nothing!" Juliet nodded holding her chainsaw in her hands.

Killabilly-X quickly jumped back a distance and whirled his arms around in a windmill motion while growling loudly and thunderously! Suddenly from nowhere, zombies were flying at them and were threatening to hit them!

"I got this!" Dante exclaimed as he put rebellion on his back and used his handguns to shoot each of the zombie bastards coming at them! Each bullet shot through and completely killed the zombies that were soaring across the sky at the three like rag dolls, but for Dante it was just target practice!

"Shoot its head!" Dante called to Juliet!

Juliet did so as she changed her chainsaw into the CB and shot off continuous rounds at its face, doing intense damage to its face in the process. Finally, one last shot to its face was able to shoot its glasses clean off its face and slam into the ground with a heavy thud! Killabilly-X growled in anger as his red glowing eyes were revealed unto the world for the first time! He quickly readied his mouth as he was about to shoot another laser with the blast charging!

Dante saw this and yelled "Dodge!"

Juliet jumped out of the way just in time for the laser to slam into the ground and create a giant crater that made an entire hole through the roof! Killabilly-X then lifted his hands into the air as he appeared in front of the building they were standing on! He was about to bring the entire building down and them along with it!

"Don't let him slam his fist into the building!" Nick exclaimed.

"Get right, I got left!" Dante exclaimed.

"On it!" Juliet called.

Both ran right to the place where the giant fists were to drop! The fist descended with a heavy earth shattering speed that would be a miracle for any normal human to possibly survive at all! Both Juliet and Dante prepared for the heavy power of a demon zombie's fist and finally felt its full assault! Juliet was struggling intensely to keep the zombie from crushing her by slamming her chainsaw into its hand to prevent it from slamming down on her and Nick! Meanwhile Dante was struggling a bit as well as he tried to hack through the fist with rebellion but it was only cutting slowly through the skin and not even cutting that deep to be exact!

"Come on! Come on!" Juliet, Nick, and Dante yelled, "Come on, come on, come on! COME OOOON!-!-!"

Finally with all the power they held deep inside themselves, they released their most powerful forms at once; Juliet with her shinning and ulti-powerful Super Mode and Dante with his red coated pure white area style DT with his own eyes glowing red as well! Both finally pushed the giant fist off of them with all the power they had! But that didn't stop Killabilly-X as he once again slammed his palms into the ground but this time cupped them into a ball and imprisoning them within the hands!

Juliet and Dante quickly cut through the fingers and sliced them all off of the hands, leaving him unable to grab anything! Dante and Juliet then thrusted their blades forward and slid across the ground out of the hands of Killabilly-X via stinger style! From there, the two super power activated beings jumped onto Killabilly-X's arms and ran up them with great power ready to destroy Killabilly-X. However zombies were in Super Juliet's way on the right arm, while demon minions with chainsaws were in DT Dante's way!

"**OUT OF THE WAY!-!" **Both yelled as the two hacked and slashed their way through zombies and demons with vicious speed and ruthlessness! Clearly no mercy was shown to these creatures as each one fell in the same violent way; hacked into two by the blades of the two hunters!

Finally all were dead upon their feet, as the two were just about to reach Killabilly-X's head, when all of a sudden; Dante stopped right in his tracks and quickly fell on one knee with agonizing pain filling his heart! He then coughed up his own blood and was forced to release his DT as he realized what was going on. Even though Killabilly-X was temporarily out cold thanks to Dante's DT, it was still killing him off by taking away his Nephilim powers away from him! The world returned to normal night time once more as Juliet powered down to her normal form to see Dante struggling, and seeing his hair starting to become a bit of a darker grey right before her and Nick's eyes!

"Oh no! Dante!" Juliet called.

"He's starting to get his power taken away!" Nick exclaimed.

Back with Dante, he could feel as though his heart was about to rip into two and his blood coughing out of his burning throat! It was a pain he wasn't use to and was taking a toll on him physically. "Shit…! At this rate…! I'm not gonna last too long."

"Hang on Dante!" Juliet called, but was quickly interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone on her chainsaw. "It must be Morikawa-sensei!" She quickly answered it and said in rapid fire; "Morikawa-sensei! It's Dante! He's—!"

"—_Yes, I know. Please just listen to me as our connection is tenuous…You must do as I say…_"

"O-Okay, sensei…" Juliet nodded.

"_You two are making good progress. A path will open for you if you move ahead through its mouth, and into its body._"

"Well I am good at keeping guys OUT of my body." Juliet said, "Never tried getting inside someone else's—"

"Juliet!" Nick exclaimed.

Juliet turned back to what Nick called about, only to see that Killabilly-X was once again conscious and ready to kill once again with that evil smile of his! He had laser eyes ready to destroy Juliet and was aiming dead set at her!

"Oh no!" Juliet exclaimed as she was prepared to go again! However, Killabilly once again, froze as the world became a black n' white palate once more! However this time, Juliet could move freely in it, and instead of freezing, Killabilly was only slowing down from attacking! Juliet quickly looked over to Dante to see he was in his DT form again, only this time he was still on one knee and the power radiating from his body was small.

"Dante!" Juliet called.

"Juliet! Look out!-!"

Juliet's eyes quickly opened wide as she saw a sight she never thought she'd see now of all times! The only thing she saw at such a quick moment was a Harley motorcycle, and the scent of dynamite powder fill the air and soaring at Killabilly-X's face! Juliet knew exactly who it was from the sound of his voice, and was horrified as to what he was doing so much, that she screamed; "DAD!-!-!"

Gideon knew what he was doing. He knew this was the only way to open a path for them to get through…this was his choice…so that his favorite girls survive…his family.

He bit off the grenade and soared right into the face of the beast with no regrets as the dynamite and grenade exploded within a heavy explosion that rocked Killabilly-X's balance and completely destroyed the face of the terrible beast! The monster shrieked in pain as its face was reduced to nothing but a large gaping hole that lead to the pit of its insides!

Juliet was heart-broken. No, heartbroken wouldn't even begin to describe how she felt at that moment. Her entire body dropped to her knees in complete sorrow at the loss of one of the most important men in her life; the very man who gave the power, and confidence to fight all these years. Such a loss was too much for her to bear as she felt the sorrowful tears drop down her cheeks and fill her with aching pain that would not go away.

"**J-Juliet!" **Dante called in agony as his DT was starting to fade, **"G-Go! Before that hole closes!-!"**

"B-But my daddy…!" Juliet said tearfully and unable to go on. "H-He…No…!"

"**Go now! You're dad would want you to go!-!" **Dante struggled to yell.

"I-I can't…! I-I just—!" She couldn't go on…she just…couldn't…

…

…

…

"—Juliet!"

Juliet slowly lifted her head from her sobbing of pain to hear out one of the closest voices that she could rely on right now. "N-Nick…?"

"Juliet, listen to me!" Nick called, "You have to go now! Your dad did all this because he trusted you! Dante is holding on because he knows you can do this! I believe in you as well! Show us that we were right to believe in you!-!"

Juliet was still in pain at such a heavy loss of someone dear to her…but even so, Nick was right. There was still much she had to do, and she couldn't afford to just lay around feeling sorry for herself. She needed to save the world from evil, and that's exactly what she was gonna do.

"Okay Nick…" Juliet nodded, "…Let's end this."

Juliet grabbed her chainsaw, and looked up at the Killabilly-X portal of her dad. It stung a little to see such a hole from the dead father she once had, but even so held tight to her feelings and ran right up the arm with full fire burning in her eyes! Dante saw her running as he finally powered off his DT and ran up the arm with her! The two used their signature weapons to jump and slice through its tongue and descended deep down into the belly of the horrid beast. Its rotting flesh and demonic blood was nothing new for the two as they continued descending deeper and deeper into its body.

Finally the two landed in the pit of the stomach and found themselves in a red organ-like cave that held a deeper path to continue down from this point on. It was warm, silent, but a small echo could be heard as they looked down the dark cave.

"Looks like this will be it…" Juliet said.

"Y-Yeah…" Dante replied, "Guess so…"

Juliet looked back at Dante to see if he was okay, however to her shock, she found that Dante was no longer as he was recently. She couldn't believe it, but there it was. "D-Dante…!"

"Your hairs black again!" Nick said with the same shock.

Dante stood up, and wiped the blood from his chin. He brushed his hand across his head to find that his hair was once again short as it was before, and as his friends told him, was once again black upon his head. "Shit." Dante said, "Looks like all my powers were taken away from me. I can't even feel all those weapons from before inside me at all…guess I'm back where I started."

"That's alright. You've done enough for me." Juliet smiled warmly, "But now, let's finish this once and for all."

Dante nodded with a smirk, "Hell yeah."

The two ran down the caves path, cutting through the pillars of veins that got in their way and dodging what seemed to be the body fighting off invaders. They ran through the cave of the body and went through small obstacles, until they reached their final destination before them; on the wall of what appears to be the core, was none other than Swan's body, decapitated and tied to the wall itself. His head was on the ground but was obviously dead by the way his eyes rolled back to his head, and his mouth agape in horror.

"This is it?" Dante questioned.

"Looks like it." Juliet nodded.

"So…what now?" Nick asked. As if the heavens itself answered his question, the phone of Juliet's chainsaw rung yet again, as Juliet quickly answered it. "Sensei?"

"_Juliet, listen carefully; what you are seeing is Killabilly-X's core. This…is your final lesson. You have two choices that you could take as of now as to how to stop this beast._"

"Okay then…how?"

"_Here it is; Killabilly is a mountain of tainted flesh and demonic blood, held together by evil spirits. You must send a signal from its core and command it to self destruct. Once that body is destroyed, all of the captured souls will be sent back to rotten world. Now there are indeed two ways to do this procedure. The first is by giving up an equal value to power up the very core of the brain and sacrificing that important treasure you hang on to._"

"And the second…?" Juliet asked.

"_I'm sorry but…the second is…detonating a Nick bomb._"

All three of them were shocked in horror of the second choice and couldn't believe what they had just heard. To sacrifice Nick or give away an equal value? What did that even mean?

"W-What?-!" Nick exclaimed.

"So…in order to save the world…Nick dies?" Dante said in disbelief.

"N-No! That can't be…!" Juliet begged, "What about the first way?-!"

"_I would love it to be that easy but…there is nothing anyone cherishes more in that world then the gift of life. What keeps them human… what keeps their love…You'll have to connect Nick's head to Swan's body._"

"Wait! If we choose the second, what will happen to Nick?-!" Juliet fearfully asked.

"_I…I am so sorry…Nick will die, but—_"

At the worst possible time, the connection died right at their very moment. Juliet needed to say no more as she understood the consequences fully. She hung up her phone and, for the first time in her life…she didn't know what to do. Neither her, nor Dante had any idea what to do now. Give up an equivalent value, or…sacrifice Nick.

"W-Well all we have to do is give up something valuable, right?-!" Juliet began desperately, "I-I can surrender my chainsaw! T-That could work, right?"

Juliet was looking for anyone to agree…neither of them could agree to that. Not even her most prized chainsaw could be the key. Dante simply paced back and forth thinking hard on something that involved all this, while Juliet tried to come up with loopholes, ideas, other ways to do this, but she just couldn't think of anything. What was as equal as a human life? It was too much for one girl to think of and over-whelmed her deeply… She just…couldn't lose the person she loved…

…

…

…

"You were right all along, Juliet…There's a reason I'm here." Nick said sorrowfully, "There's a plan greater than all of us…but now…I gotta say good-bye."

Juliet couldn't accept that so easily as she grabbed Nick off her waist and looked directly at him with tear filled eyes and pain on her face. "No! I won't! I-I just…!"

"You don't have a choice." Nick reasoned with her, "There's nothing as equivalent as a human's life, it's impossible. You need to put me on Swan's body…it's our only shot…But…"

"I said No!-!" Juliet objected, "I can't! I just—I just don't want you to go…! I lost my master…! My father…I-I can't…!" She trembled at the very thought of losing Nick to something as horrid as this. It wasn't fair for a girl her age to be dealing with an important issue such as this.

"It's going to be okay, Juliet…" Nick said sorrowfully, "At least…I'll remember the memories we all had…"

Dante finally stopped pacing, and stood with his eyes widened in revelation. It was so simple and in his face that he couldn't even see it right before his eyes. This was the hardest and riskiest move he'd ever pulled, but…it's the only way that he could save his new friends…the only way he could save the world…

"Memories…" Dante muttered. "What we cherish most…Equivalent to human life…to my life…my memories…"

Dante slowly walked to the wall where Swan's body was as he got Juliet and Nick's attention. Finally he took a small jog, and a full on sprint to Swan's body and slammed his hands onto Swan's chest with no hesitation at all!

"D-Dante!-!" Juliet called as she ran to him.

"No! Stay there!" Dante ordered. Suddenly, a strange red aura appeared before Dante and quickly surrounded him in a gust of wind that almost blew Juliet away! She could faintly see something attempting to leave Dante's back and slowly sink into the body of Swan bit by bit, like a long wire going into it. However upon further inspection, the wire was actually a white chain that was sinking into Swan's dead body!

"Dante, what-re you doing?-!" Nick exclaimed.

"What's going on?-!" Juliet called fearfully.

Dante said nothing at first. What he was doing was a risky thing for him as he had finally discovered who he was and what his purpose of life had finally worked to. The discovery of his mother, his father, his brother, and all the adventures he's had to this point…and his new friends…Juliet and Nick…all gone from him…possibly forever…but he didn't care. As long as they were safe, he could care less about memories…

"Y'know what…I'm lucky." Dante said, "I'm lucky to have gone on this journey with you guys…I feel more powerful then I could've imagined…I feel as though I've…actually fought for somethin' other then myself…instead of just Dante the demon killer…I feel like…Dante…the demon hunter." He finally slowly looked over to Juliet and Nick, as they saw a sight that they never thought they'd see from him…a tear. "It's funny…" Dante said in a trembling voice…but yet…held a warm smile, "Even a devil may cry…when they say goodbye…to those they love…"

The two tried to stop him with Juliet running to him…but it was too late…the chain was released from his body…and a bright light covered the entire cave, blinding them and blowing them away.

As the sight of Dante began to fade to them in a blinding light, they could only remember that…that day…that night…that moment…Dante wasn't a monster…he wasn't a tool of destruction…he wasn't a killer…he was more than that…he was…human.

…

…

…

"…iet…"

"…uliet…!"

"…Juliet…!"

"Juliet!"

The blond pig tailed girl slowly opened her fluttering eyes, only to get a full view of a bright light shinning at the side of her face. She covered her hand at first but after quickly getting use to it, she took account as to what happened and quickly sat up and exclaimed, "Dante!"

As she sat up, she got a terrible headache, but that was the least of her concerns. She got a glimpse of half the city completely destroyed and buildings shattered in their places. Cars were turned over or demolished and a few demon corpses were laying across the ground before her, instinctively making her get up from all the dead bodies.

"W-What happened?-!" Juliet looked around.

"Juliet, we did it!" exclaimed a voice coming from the ground. She turned to see that it was still Nick, who looked as happy as can be. "Ha-ha! We did it! We ended all the zombies! We won! No more crazy shit happening! No more zombies popping out! And best of all; no more of me going through all that dangerous bullshit…any…more?"

Though Nick was over-joyed at being free from zombie and demon danger, Juliet didn't seem to share his sensibilities at all. In fact, Juliet was rather…sorrowful. She did agree that such an outbreak was beyond anything a human being could do on their own, and she was glad that it was all over…but that's because there was another someone there to save the day…But now he was gone from them…possibly never to be seen again…

"Juliet…?" Nick asked.

Juliet quickly gave Nick attention, trying her hardest to be happy as well, "O-Oh yeah! Hurray for demon death! Who-hoo!-!" But no matter how hard she tried to hold her smile, it simply fell into a saddened expression. It just didn't feel the same anymore.

"Juliet…I know how you feel." Nick said with a sorrow in his tone, "I mean…we lost Dante, but…he died doing what he knew was right…and in that, he's going to be watching over us…giving us the same strength…I know it."

Juliet nodded with Nick. "I know, but…still…"

"Hey, guys! Over here!"

Juliet picked up Nick's head and looked over to see her two sisters were at least okay, but was shocked in awe to see who they had on their shoulders, helping him to walk!

"D-D-Daddy!-!" Juliet said in complete jubilance. "Y-You're okay!"

"Yup." Gideon said with a smile. Though he was a bit burned and his shirt was burnt off at least he was still moving. "Think I lost a teste in the blast, but, what the hell, ya only need one."

"But...how did you survive all that?" Nick wondered.

"I think I can answer that."

The Starling family and Nick looked over to the horizon to see another man walk to all of them. He was dressed in a black long coat, dark blue slacks, black dress shoes, and a black katana tied to his waist. His hair was as white as Dante's but was slicked back professionally, while his eyes were also light blue. Hell, his face even resembled Dante's. But that wasn't what made Juliet and Nick go wide with their eyes, no, it was who he was carrying on his back that made them smile in great relief.

"It's Dante!" Juliet exclaimed happily as she ran to this black coated man to see Dante. He seemed to be unconscious on this white haired man's back. "I-Is he okay?"

"Don't worry he'll be fine." The man assured Juliet and Nick. "He's just unconscious is all."

"Vergil there was the one who dun save me from that explosion" Gideon said tapping Juliet on the shoulder from behind, "If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead by now."

"Vergil…?" Juliet repeated, looking back at the man called Vergil, "I know you. That funk zombie talked about you. You're Dante's brother, right?"

Cordelia and Rosalind were surprised to hear that out of all of them.

"Dante had a brother?" Cordelia said, taking a good look at Vergil, "Naw, he's not my type."

"OMG! Dante had a brother?-!" Rosaline said excitedly, "That's so awesome! And they're twins! Do you two take baths together?-! How close are you to one another?-! That's incest! Sick! Kinky!"

"What is wrong with her…?" Vergil asked.

"Good question…" Nick mumbled.

Vergil cleared his throat and said, "Anyway, yes, I am Dante's twin brother. He and I fought, but that has since been settled. Now, we are at a mutual agreement with one another."

"So what's gonna happen to Dante?" Juliet asked.

"He should recover later in the day." Vergil answered, "Tell me, what happened within Killablilly-X's stomach?"

"Dante sacrificed his memories so that Nick wouldn't have to sacrifice himself." Juliet explained, "So…does that mean he has no memories anymore?"

"Not entirely." Vergil answered, "Earlier when I found his body, I did a scanning of his mind to see if everything was in check. Upon further examining, I noticed that a few "chains" of his memory had gone missing. Meaning…"

"Meaning…?" Nick wanted to know along with Juliet.

"Meaning he's lost the memories of all the events that have taken place so far." Vergil said with a hint of remorse, "Including his own personal memories of who he truly is, and what his true back ground is as well…I'm afraid there's no reconnecting those chains."

"So…Dante doesn't remember who we are?" Juliet said sadly.

"I'm sorry…but no, he doesn't." Vergil apologized.

The two felt saddened by this news. All that time they spent with Dante, all those moments he's grown from and all the times they've grown from him…now he's forgotten all of that and will probably never remember those times again. It was like all they did was for nothing, and they had just wasted their time with him…Even so, they did think that one good thing came out of all of this;

"At least…we'll always have memories of him." Juliet said with a smile as she looked at Vergil, "Please take care of him."

"You don't want to try and remind him about what has happened?" Vergil asked in honest surprise.

"No. Dante's been through a lot with us. But now I think I want him to carve his own life without us." Juliet said confidently, "I know he can survive on his own without us. In fact, don't remind him of us either…I know he can remember us at some point. Just as we can survive on our own without him…but he'll always be in our hearts."

Vergil nodded, "I see. Very well then. But I can guarantee you this; once Dante returns to where he came from, he'll be faced with stronger demons, along with a demon god who will find him and send demon hoards on him relentlessly."

"Dante can handle it." Nick said confidently, "He's been through some shit before, so I know he'll make it out of all that no problem."

Vergil was surprised at how much trust these two held for Dante. It's only been one whole day and already they act as though they've known him for years. He wished that somehow, he and Dante can have a similar bond as he did with them that can never falter. Even so, he had a feeling something would destroy that boundary. Such worries had to be put to rest for now, as he had so much to plan for now, that he couldn't stand still.

"Alright then. Since you believe in him, I'll take your words for it." Vergil nodded respectfully, "It's time for us to depart then…" before Vergil could ultimately leave, he couldn't help but stare at the head that Juliet was carrying in questioning. So much so that he just had to ask; "I'm sorry to impose, but…might you be Nick?"

"Yeah, that's me…" Nick answered.

"I thought so." He looked back at Juliet, "May I ask of you two hold his head up?"

"Um…okay." Juliet did so in confusion as she held Nick's head in the air for Vergil to see. Vergil looked under the neck of Nick's head and put one gloved finger on to the bottom of it. Suddenly, Nick felt a small jolt that went through his entire head and left a tingling sensation for a temporarily short time.

"Whoa! W-What the hell was that?-!" Nick exclaimed.

"There." Vergil said, placing that hand back to carrying Dante, "You should now be able to reattach to your body."

Juliet and Nick swore they heard that wrong from how much it was too good to be true and could only respond with; "Wha…?"

"I said you can now…reattach your head…to your body." Vergil said a bit slowly, "I've gone through many teachings in magic and cultism. Who do you think was the one to teach Kat such tricks?"

"Oh, that's right Kat! Where's she?-!" Juliet asked.

"She's fine."

Both Juliet, Nick, and her family turned to see that the very girl she spoke of had walked up to them as happy as can be. She had her hoodie over her head and her bangs cut a bit shorter them last time. She also donned a black utility belt with a spray can on the side and across her chest was a long case with paper wrapped up within it.

"Kat!" Juliet said happily, "You're okay too!"

"Yes… And now I can do what I want again." She said, walking to Vergil's side respectfully with her arms behind her. "And I've chosen to join Vergil in his quest to save the humans from the demons…Just as he saved me so long ago." She looked over to Vergil and smiled, "Though we lost contact, it's good to see you again, sir."

Vergil nodded with a similar smile as well, "Likewise, Kat…let's go. We need to prepare him for the battle to come." They both looked back at the Starling family as Vergil explained, "We'll put him back in a replica trailer. Kat will visit him to tell him of the dangers, and he'll join us from there. Like nothing ever happened."

"You should give him memories of him having a twosome with strippers." Nick grinned, "Give 'em something good to remember."

Vergil snorted a small smile as he said, "I'll do that." Vergil's smile faded into an honest and warm smile then, "Thank you for looking after Dante…Because of you all…he might just make it in Limbo this time."

Juliet and Nick smiled as well as Juliet and the rest of the Starling family waved one final goodbye to the three as Vergil snapped his finger, and with a small mist of blue aura, they disappeared in blinding speed.

"There they go." Cordelia said.

"Yeah…but I know we'll meet again…someday." Juliet smiled. She admitted to herself that she was saddened that she had to see a good friend go away from her, but she knew that Dante would be fine and he'd make it out of all the demon battles with no problem. She believed in Dante. She and Nick knew that Dante would live.

"Whelp, let's get outta here." Gideon opted as they all walked away from the city.

Juliet finally picked up her chainsaw, then looked back at Nick in her other arm and said, "Come on, Nick! Let's play "whose body am I on"!"

"Um, Juliet, I think once my head's on a body, it's a once in a lifetime deal." Nick worried, "So, uh…please don't put me on a fat dude's body."

"But first we should head home." Gideon said, "Yer mama's probably worried sick about you three."

"Uh dad, shouldn't you go to a hospital first?" Cordelia asked.

"Not necessary." Gideon assured her, "Just used a staple gun up in there to put the ol' scrote back together again. I'm a new man!"

"That's, uh, completely horrifying." Rosalind said with no actual excitement for the first time.

"You know what?" Juliet said with a smile as the sun finally peeked over the horizon to great them on a new day, "This has really been the best birthday ever!"

XXX

XXX

XXX

_**THREE DAYS LATER**_

All seemed to be going well for Romero city. The zombies were dead and gone, the city was starting to get rebuild from ground up, and all the remaining students who had turned or were killed by zombies were brought back to life and reunited with friends and family. It looked like peace had finally returned to the city once more.

And our two heroes seemed to also be enjoying their peace as well as Juliet stood idly by at the movie theater, looking at her watch impatiently for something. She was wearing a light blue hooded sweater, over a buttoned up white shirt, blue denim shorts, and black long boots. Her hair was done in its signature pig tails hand held up by new scrunches.

"Juliet!"

Juliet looked to hear a familiar face, and smiled at the arrival of her date as he panted to get to the movie theater. He wore a black short sleeved shirt over a dark brown blazer, blue jeans, and white shoes. He made sure to brush his brown hair neatly and try not to look like a goof.

"Sorry I'm late." Nick said with panting.

"It's no problem."Juliet smiled, "Besides, you look sexier when you sweat."

"Uh…thanks?" Nick questioned.

"Come on, let's get our tickets! I heard this movie will be the best movie ever!" Juliet proclaimed, "We totally need to see it!"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Nick said excitedly as he kissed Juliet on her beautiful lips. "Let's get in there."

"Okay, then." Juliet smiled as the two walked into the lobby. She blushed a bit as she said, "and if I get scared I'll just cuddle up to you."

Nick wrapped his arm around Juliet with a grin and said, "You can cuddle with me all through the movie if you want."

"Oh, Nick." Juliet giggled. They reached the counter to acquire the tickets and Juliet asked, "Two tickets to "_Evil Dead_" Please?"

The counter lady didn't respond right away. In fact she had her face down the whole time they stood there. It seemed strange that she didn't answer so Nick decided to ask, "Um…hey, you okay ms?"

"…Of course…" She replied in a strange and almost…demon voice. "I'll be fine…once…**I…SWALLOW YOUR SOUL!-!-!"**

Suddenly she burst through the counter and blasted herself into the middle of the lobby! The lights all shattered except for the only light source outside of the door! All the other people quickly hid or screamed in fear as they tried to escape, but only for the doors to be sealed shut! Stuck with this evil damnation! The counter lady herself had pale skin and blood was drooling from her mouth with her eyes holding an inhumane evil stare of yellow yes, fixated on a dark and horrid lust for death! She had her hands morphed into long blooded claws that were ready to hack anyone who dare challenge her!

"Um…you remember when you said you'd cuddle with me if you get scared?" Nick said with fear, "I think it might be the other way around."

"Guess a girl's job is never done." Juliet sighed. "Guess I'll handle this without Dante. No big whoop! I'm way stronger now!"

She then ran top speed at the demoness and did a full flip over her and appeared behind her, standing in the way of the light that shined from outside the sealed doors. From nowhere, she summoned her chainsaw and revved it as the sound of its engine revved with intensity!

The demoness growled ferociously, but Juliet only smirked as she held the chainsaw tightly and said, "Groovy."

_**XXX**_

_**XXX**_

Limbo was reaching a boiling point, as more and more strange events were happening around the human realm. People are being subdued to such violence that it was too much to take. Even so, this didn't stop the infamous terrorist to walk the streets with no regret or worry.

However as the black haired, black coated Nephilim walked the streets today, for some reason, he had a strange feeling come about him. It wasn't one of worry, but one of adrenaline reaching his core…as if someone close to him was…kicking ass…which made him feel a hint of relief in himself.

"Are you okay, Dante?" Asked the blue hooded, graffiti artist who walked with Dante into a gated area of Limbo city.

"Yeah, I'm good." Dante answered, "It's just…I've been feelin' this weird feeling, Y'know? Like…I can feel someone close to me doing well…and that make me feel pretty good too…" Dante thought about it at first, but simply chuckled and said, "Heh, maybe I'm just goin' nuts."

"Yeah…maybe you are." Kat giggled. Even so she knew the real reason why he feels such a way.

Suddenly, the two heard a strange disemboweled voice echo in their ears as it screeched out; **"DANTE…!" **And without warning, the entire city of Limbo grew in color and the skies shifted intensely fast over the city itself. Buildings began to rise with a rumbling force and the streets broke apart from the ground, revealing a darker under surface to be beheld! Dante's sword suddenly appeared on his back as the gates out of the city were now closed.

Dante could only sigh as he grabbed rebellion off his back and said, "Ah come on!" But even so, he still held a sardonic and confident grin on his face as he said, "Oh well…Let's get violent!"

**THE END**

* * *

**Well that was a good way to end it off. I gotta say thank you all for being with me for this long and supporting me in this long journey. I really feel accomplished for actually finishing a fanfic for the first time! So I just want to thank all the love and support I've gotten for these fanfics, the criticism, and the help from other fanfic writers, and the artist who made the avatar for this fanfic! Thank you all for the great support you've given me to this point.**

**Also, I hope you all tune in soon for my other fanfics to come! Such as Shadow of the Damned/DMC, Prototype crossovers to come, and soon Killer is Dead crossovers as well.**

**Again thank you for all the love!**

**See you all laterz~**


End file.
